Love is Love
by Marlin Lette
Summary: Axel/Riku. Axel is the new kid at school who befriends Riku. Axel is openly gay, Riku is not. He has some past problems. This is the progression of their relationship. check it out. Lemony goodness. Violence. Language.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer-I do not own anything!**

**Warnings- this is my 2nd attempt at a Riku/Axel fiction, Male on male loving, lemony goodness, language.**

**Rating for later chapters!!**

Riku stood outside of Sora's house, waiting for his best friend to open the door. If he didn't hurry up they were going to be late for school. Just then the door opened and Sora stood with his bag slung over his shoulder, his eyes were bright as ever.

"Hey Riku, I'm sorry it took me forever," the younger male smiled brilliantly.

"It's okay," Riku stretched and led his friend down the street to school.

"So I'm sorry I couldn't hang out yesterday. Kairi drug me to the movies again." Sora couldn't help the smile on his face.

Riku rolled his eyes, _stupid,_ "It's okay, she's your girlfriend."

Sora smiled, "Yeah she is!"

"Yano sometimes you still act like your 15, Sora."

Sora made a face, "I do not! Besides I'm only 17... Just because I don't act like an old guy like you doesn't make me a little kid."

"Hey I do not act like an old guy!" Riku countered.

"Yeah well you act older than 18!" Sora laughed.

Riku looked at him and shook his head. Thankfully they were almost to school, he didn't want another detention.

The two teens ran up the steps to their school and Riku walked into his first period class, finally on time. He took his usual seat in the class and decided to try to stay awake this time. Riku let his eyes wander around the room, boring.

Just then the door burst open and a tall, red head walked into the room. The teacher looked up not amused and asked him who he was.

"Names Axel, got it memorized?" He grinned his Cheshire cat smile at the teacher who blinked at him then told him to find a seat. Of course the only open seat was near Riku.

"Well looks like I'm going to sit here then," he said proudly to Riku.

"Knock yourself out slick," Riku replied without much care.

Axel shrugged and sat down, his bright green eyes scanned the room, most of the girls seemed to be staring at him or Riku, he couldn't tell, but probably both. He had to admit the teen next to him looked like a god; even if he acted distant.

"What?" Riku spoke quietly to the red head.

"Nothing," Axel noticed he was staring and stopped himself. He had to do something to keep him awake, this class was pointless. Axel busted out a sketch book and flipped to a blank page to begin drawing.

Riku sighed and put his head down on the desk, facing Axel. Slowly he let his eyes slide closed. Axel grinned at the sleeping teen, inspiration. Axel slowly began to sketch out Riku's sleeping form. Oh yeah the boy was beautiful.

Finally the bell rang awaking Riku from his sleep as Axel shut his sketchbook quickly. Riku lifted a slim eyebrow but didn't say anything as he walked out of the classroom.

Riku went through the first part of the day without seeing the redhead again. Riku trudged into the cafeteria and sat down next to Sora and Kairi, they were laughing amongst themselves.

"Hey Riku what's up?" Sora beamed at his friend.

"Nothing much. Just slept through a lot of my classes."

"Nice Riku, hey have you seen that new redhead! He's gorgeous." Kairi giggled.

"Wha?" Sora looked at her with his mouth agape.

"Oh you know I love you!" Kairi giggled at him.

Riku just rolled his eyes. He stetched out and let his eyes scan the cafeteria… _what am I looking for!_ He thought to himself.

Then he saw the red spikes making their way through the cafeteria.

"Oh God…" Riku muttered when the redhead approached. Axel simply winked at the staring Riku and kept walking.

"The fuck?" Riku said, surprised.

Of course neither Sora or Kairi noticed, they were too busy with each other. Riku sighed and put his head down on the table.

Riku went through the rest of the day seeing random glimpses of the lanky red head. He walked out of the school with his black bag slung over his shoulder completely forgetting about Sora. Riku was going to put his headphones in when he heard his name being called.

"Riku!" Said teen spun around and seen a red car with a sunroof pull up to him. He looked inside the window, it was Axel.

"What?" the teen said to him leaning slightly on the open window.

"Want a ride somewhere?" Axel grinned.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Aw c'mon! It's fucking hot out!" Axel's grin never left his face.

Riku knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do but he was tired and it was hot out, so he got into the car. Axel grinned at him before he spoke.

"So Riku, where do yah live?"

Riku told the taller teen where he lived and let his eyes look around the car. It was nice, a leather interior, good sound system, hell it wasn't even messy.

"Nice car," he said nonchalantly.

"She's my baby. So by the way we have homework tonight in that class…" Axel kept his eyes on the road.

"Hmm? Oh I forgot about that. Thanks," Then a thought occurred to him, "Shit I forgot Sora!"

"Your boyfriend?" Axel asked without meaning any harm.

Riku looked at him flustered, "No way, he's my best friend… he's dating Kairi."

"Ooh… I see… so lettme guess you like him but your afraid to let anyone know your not straight." Axel said matter-of-factly.

"What?! No! I'm s-straight…besides even if I wasn't… I don't think he'd be my type… " Riku was blushing and he knew it.

"Yeah, alright. So what would your type be, yano hypothetically speaking," Axel looked amused.

"I, uh…Oh look there's my house!" Riku exclaimed and Axel stopped the car.

"Hey get a hold of me sometime," Axel handed Riku a card with his name and number on it that said Professional Pyro underneath it. Riku took the card and got out of the car and away from the other teen.

Riku scuffed up the stairs and into his bedroom. The teen shut his door before he laid down on his bed. Riku closed his aquamarine eyes and let his mind wander. That stupid redhead was all he could think about. Honestly, what was it? Riku opened his eyes and decided he'd better call Sora before the younger male had a spazz attack.

He picked up his phone and dialed Sora's number. One ring…

"Hello?" Sora answered.

"Hey, Sorry about ditching you at school…" Riku said.

"Yeah what happened? I seen you get into somebody's car."

"Heh heh, yeah… it was … Axel's. He gave me a ride home."

"Oh, I see. Did you know there's a rumor going around that he's gay?"

"No, I didn't, but I had a feeling he was," Riku muttered.

"Oh… well you don't want people to get the wrong idea about you, you know when your hanging around him and such."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riku asked mildly offended.

"N-nothing, relax Riku. I was just saying you know how people are. Just looking out for yah." Sora said nervously.

"Yeah okay, I'm gunna let you go Sora," Riku said quietly.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, bye!" with that Sora hung up the phone.

Riku sighed and closed his phone. He didn't mean to get pissed at Sora but it just sort of… happened. Oh well, he'd get over it. Riku sighed and looked at his homework. He really didn't want to do it, but he did it anyway.

By the time he was done with his homework it was almost dark outside, he was never very good at History. He got up and stretched, looking outside. Riku walked outside and started jogging, it usually cleared his head.

As Riku ran all he could think about was Axel, stupid guy. Riku smacked himself on the forehead and cursed out loud, "You're straight! Straight!"

Riku ran down to the beach and threw off his shirt and shoes before he ran into the water. Riku swam out for a while then he laid on his back to float for a while. Eventually Riku swam back to shore, it was totally dark now. Riku laid down on the sand for a while, letting himself relax. After a while he forced himself up and he walked home. As soon as Riku got in his room and hit the bed, he was out like a light.

A/N- I hope you liked it! Let me know.


	2. Detention and Dates?

**Warnings-I tend to write short chapters… eh…sorry. Yaoi, Male/Male… you know the drill. Language…blah.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… honestly if I did do you think I'd be here writing fan-fiction. No.**

**Chapter 2**

Riku stretched as he woke up. It was a beautiful day outside, nice and bright, sunny; hell the sun was even high in the sky. Wait, shit! Riku looked at his clock it was 8 am he was late…again.

Hurriedly the teen got dressed grabbed his books and ran out the door. He was going to get detention for sure. Quickly Riku ran down the street and up to the school building, taking a moment to catch his breath before he walked inside he ran his fingers through his hair making sure he didn't look like he'd just run a marathon.

Riku quietly walked into the building keeping an eye out for someone who would get him in trouble. Seeing no one, he made his way to his first period class. As soon as Riku opened the door, he was greeted by a very angry redhead running into him.

"Oomph…watch where your…goin'," Axel trailed off when he seen the door blocker was Riku.

Riku smirked and walked by him into the classroom. From which the darling teacher sent him straight to the office for being late again. Riku swore at him under his breath but his luck ran out and the teacher heard him, which earned Riku a day of detention… all day.

Riku swore again once he was out of the classroom and he walked down to the office. The teen took a seat next to the redhead as they waited to be sent to the detention room.

"So what'd yah do?" Riku asked.

"Eh, tired to prove my point using fire…" Axel grinned.

"Oh yeah? What point was that?"

"That they didn't want to piss me off. Besides its only history it's not like I'm bad at that class."

Riku frowned, "I suck at it."

"Just drop me a line if you need help with something." Axel winked at him as he walked into the principal's room, leaving a flabbergasted Riku sitting there by himself.

A few minutes later Axel walked out with a scowl on his usually smiling face. He looked at Riku and leaned against the doorframe, waiting for him before they went to the In School Suspension (ISS) room. Riku sighed and walked into the office. He sat down in the chair across from Mr. Xigbar. Riku picked up a pencil and began to play with it while Xiggy, as Riku referred to him, told him his punishment.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Riku walked out of the room and was greeted by Axel, still waiting for him. Riku just smirked and led the redhead to the room; they'd be spending the rest of today in.

Once they took their seats, Riku took out his homework his teachers left for him and began to do it. Axel looked at him briefly and took out his sketchbook. Turning to a blank page Axel began to draw, leaving the one he started of Riku alone.

A few hours later Riku sighed as he put his finished homework away. The teen glanced over at the redhead; he was bent over his sketchbook drawing. Riku raised a slim eyebrow as he tried to see what his companion was drawing. Axel quickly looked up and grinned at him. It was a heart, like a human heart, surrounded in flames. Riku smiled at the picture, he thought it was really good.

Finally, the last bell rang for them to leave the hellhole. Riku and Axel got their things and booked it out of the school. Once they were outside Axel stopped Riku.

"Hey do you want a ride somewhere, cutie?" Axel grinned.

"W-what? Uh… yeah… if you don't mind. Sides the sooner I can get home the sooner I can grab some food…" Riku smiled even though he could feel the light blush across his cheeks.

Axel led Riku back to his red little car and started to drive down the street.

"So whatcha want to eat? We can grab a za…"

"A what?" Riku asked.

"A pizza, man. So what do yah say?" Axel grinned at him.

"Hmm, well it sounds good to me!" Riku grinned at the taller male.

Axel smiled and drove down to the pizzeria. Axel got out, with Riku in tow and opened the door of the restaurant for Riku. The teen looked up at him and muttered something about not being a girl. But he was ignored by Axel, who grinned at him.

"It's called being polite, not something I do very much," Axel grinned down at him as they sat down at a booth. As they waited for their server to come Riku quietly hummed along to the song on the radio, which was Float On by Modest Mouse. Axel grinned at him, his green eyes piercing the younger male. Riku dipped his head slightly, his silver hair falling in his face. Axel reached across the table and tucked it behind his ear, causing Riku to blush. Axel let his hand linger on the teen's face for a brief moment, his eyes meeting Riku's before he pulled his hand away.

The waiter came and took their orders. He soon came back with two glasses of Mountain Dew for them, and left just as soon as he'd appeared. Riku took a sip of his soda, his nose crinkling slightly at the bubbles and looked up at the other male, whose gaze was on him humorously.

"What?" Riku asked as he put down his glass.

"Nothing, you looked cute when you did that nose thing," Axel said unashamedly.

Again, the silver haired teen looked down and bit his lip as he tried not to smile. Then the waiter brought their pepperoni and extra cheese pizza to them, with a few hot peppers on the side for Axel, which Riku made a face at. Axel wooted as soon as it hit the table and immediately grabbed a piece, taking a huge bite. Unfortunately, it was very hot and he grabbed his drink, drank most of it then proceeded to stick his tongue out and fan it with his hand.

By this point Riku was laughing uncontrollably. Once he stopped, he smiled apologetically at the redhead and took a bite of his pizza. Axel grinned and ate the rest of his slice now that it was cooler. Riku grinned as he grabbed a second piece which happened to be the one Axel wanted. Riku stuck his tongue out at his companion before he took a dramatic bite of it.

"Asshole," Axel said playfully.

"You took me here," Riku countered.

"Mm yes I did!"

Riku laughed loudly causing Axel to join in. soon both of the teens were laughing uncontrollably.

Soon the door to the pizzeria opened and a bright-eyed teen walked in with a girl in tow. Neither Riku nor Axel noticed that Sora and Kairi were standing in front of their table. Sora coughed and the two boys' heads snapped up, looking at him.

"Heh, hey Sora. Hey Kairi," Riku started, "what are you guys doin' here?"

"Oh well I was…" Sora stammered.

Kairi chimed in, "He was taking me on a date, for once, lazy bum." She giggled.

Sora smiled and then looked at Axel. "Hi! I'm Sora; I'm Riku's best friend."

"Axel." the redhead stated plainly.

Kairi dragged Sora to another booth and looked at him funny. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing…okay well…I just don't like that guy hanging around Riku, he's weird!" Sora said in a hushed voice, for once.

"I think it's cute they're hanging out." Kairi said joyfully.

"Wait cute why?"

"No reason." She said simply as the waiter came over to them.

Riku looked at Axel and smiled. "Sorry about that, he's a spazz."

"Hmm that's why he wouldn't be your type?" Axel smiled.

"What? Oh last night…"

"Yeah, so you never answered my question… what kind of guy would you like… yano if you weren't straight?"

"Uh… I don't know…" Riku took another bite of pizza.

"Oh come on be creative!" Axel's eyes were brilliant and his smile was huge.

"Uh okay, he'd be taller than me, with long hair, definitely not fat… I don't know…" Riku bit his lip slightly.

Axel's gaze followed it, "What color hair? What color eyes? C'mon gimme more than that!"

"Hair re…it doesn't matter, eyes…entrancing," Riku spoke softly as he eyes met Axel's.

Riku looked away and said the first thing that popped into his head, "So Sora told me people are sayin you're gay…" He mentally slapped himself.

"Hmm oh yeah I am." Axel smiled at him.

"Thought so," Riku smiled back.

Axel grinned and stretched, "So you wanna get outta here?"

Riku grinned, "Only if we can stop and get sea-salt ice cream…"

"What?" Axel looked confused as he got up.

Riku followed in suit, "You've never had it? You need to!" Riku exclaimed.

"Okay okay calm down killer," Axel grinned.

The two teens walked out of the pizzeria after Axel paid the bill, which Riku fought with him about but lost. Axel opened the car door for Riku, who swatted at him but laughed anyway. Riku told Axel where to go to get the ice cream and Axel pulled up out front of the parlor. Riku walked out and bought two things of Sea-salt ice cream. He smiled and handed one to Axel, who looked at suspiciously and poked his tongue out to taste it.

Riku laughed as he licked his ice cream happily. He guessed Axel liked it because it was eating it happily as well. Riku looked over at Axel as he licked his treat; Riku's eyes followed his mouth until he shook his head clearing the thoughts that just crossed his mind.

After they finished their ice creams, they got back into Axel's car. Riku grinned at Axel as he started to drive back to Riku's house. It was almost dark by that time.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Nothing," Riku smiled.

Axel grinned as he kept driving. Finally, they reached Riku's house as Axel pulled into the driveway. Riku looked at Axel.

"Hey, thanks man…" Riku said quietly.

"No problem, had fun with you." Axel smiled.

Riku turned to face him before he spoke, but as soon as Axel's eyes met; his he quickly forgot everything he was going to say. Axel reached out and brushed a stray piece of hair out of Riku's face. His slender fingers trailed down his cheek causing the younger male to close his eyes and lean into the touch. Riku cracked his eyes open before he gently reached out and traced his fingers along Axel's triangular tattoos beneath his eyes. Axel smiled and closed his eyes. Riku stopped and looked at Axel; said male's bright green eyes opened and met Riku's. Axel leaned in and kissed Riku's cheek softly. The younger male blushed as red as Axel's hair. Axel pulled away and looked at him; he was so beautiful like that. Riku smiled softly as he touched the place where Axel's lips met his skin.

"Go on, before who ever you live with gets worried," Axel grinned.

Riku nodded silently as he got out of the car. He scuffed his way up the steps to his house, then up the steps to his room, where he sat down on his bed. Gingerly he touched his cheek again. Riku let a smile slide over his face, Gods Axel was so… Axel. Riku smiled and lay down on his bed. His dreams that night were of a certain redhead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Warnings- Yaoi, language, Lemon in future chapters.**

* * *

Riku woke up in his bed soaked in sweat. His dreams were centered on Axel. Everything from them hanging out to…dreams that are more graphic. Riku groaned as he drug his tired body to the bathroom. Riku finished his shower and got dressed before he walked over to Sora's house. Riku sat down on the steps and waited for his friend to open the door.

"Hey Riku!" Sora greeted him at the door.

"Hey," Riku said.

"So… how was you're umm… date with Axel," Sora giggled.

"It wasn't a date!" Riku snapped.

"Geeze sorry!" Sora said, retreating. "Oh yeah Kairi wanted to talk to you I guess…"

"Uh kay." Riku sighed as he walked to school with his best friend.

"So how was your DATE with Kairi, took you long enough to actually take her somewhere," Riku teased.

"Shut up! You know I'm broke! And it was good," Sora grinned.

"Not my fault your lazy."

"I am not… okay well maybe a little." Sora laughed.

"See told yah," Riku laughed along with him.

The two friends continued to walk to school laughing and poking fun at each other like then did when they were younger. Eventually they made it to school and they went their separate ways, Sora to his locker, Riku to his class. Riku took his usual seat and stretched out. Riku glanced around the room not seeing the redhead, oh well he must be sleeping or something, Riku thought.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, even thought Axel was no where to be found. Kairi caught up with Riku after school and pulled him aside, without Sora near them.

"Hey Kairi, what's up?" Riku smiled at her.

"Nothing really… uh, can I ask you something?" she looked on edge.

"Yeah sure,"

"Are you gay?"

"What?!" Riku paled at the question.

"I was just asking and its not like I'll tell anyone…"

"I'm not gay." Riku stated plainly.

"Okay, sorry I was just asking… 'Cause you know, the whole spending time with Axel, a kid you just met… I was just wondering."

"So what I cant have a gay friend without being one myself?! God I thought you were better than this Kairi, I really did!" Riku gave her a hurt and very pissed off look before he walked away.

As he was walking towards his house, he heard his name being call from a little ways behind him. Riku spun around ready to kill someone when he saw Sora's innocently smiling face.

"Hey Riku what's up? You seem really pissed," Sora asked, not knowing what his girlfriend said to Riku.

"Nothing, it's fine." Riku lied.

"C'mon don't lie to me Riku. We've known each other forever!" Sora was still smiling.

"Your darling girlfriend just decided that she was going to ask me if I was gay," Riku spat at Sora who was walking next to him now.

"Oh…I didn't know that. Well your obviously not, I mean look at the girls that flock around you everyday! She can be retarded sometimes." Sora laughed.

"Yeah well…"

"Hey don't let her get to you! C'mon lets go to the beach or something…like old times!"

Riku smiled, "What so I can kick your ass at a race…Again!"

Sora laughed, "Is that what you think's gunna happen? Your wrong man!"

Riku laughed as the two headed down to the beach, it was really a warm day out for spring. As soon as Sora hit the beach he broke out into a run. Riku shook his head and ran after him. Sora hit the water first and Riku ran into him causing the younger teen to fall face first into the water. Riku laughed as Sora picked himself up.

"Hey, you did that on purpose!" Sora whined playfully.

"Did not!"

"Yeah whatever, I still won!"

"You cheated! Brat!" Riku laughed as he sat down on the beach, taking off his shoes and shirt. Sora laughed and followed in suit. Soon both of the boys were in the water swimming and splashing each other. Riku grinned as he pretended to drown the younger male, and laughed when Sora couldn't catch him for long enough to pull him under.

Soon after they both trudged back to the shore where they laid on the sand in an attempt to dry off a little. Then a little jingle was heard, Sora's phone. Sora dug through his pile of dry clothes until he found the little device and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Kai…Yeah I'm at the beach with Riku…yeah he was pissed. Uh huh…Oh yeah I forgot… I'll be there soon. K bye." Sora hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Riku asked.

"Kairi, we were supposed to do this project for a class, stupid thing. And I kinda forgot so I have to go. Sorry." He smiled apologetically at his friend.

"Eh its fine." Riku stood up and pulled Sora to his feet. They both gathered their things and walked to their destinations.

Riku walked in his house and smiled at his dad, who was reading a book.

"Hey Dad," Riku said as he walked into the kitchen to find something to drink.

"Hey Riku, swimming?" his father, Kadaj, asked as he closed his book.

"Yeah, Sora wanted to race me so yeah," Riku grinned as he drank his Kool-aid. Riku headed for the shower to get the sand the clung to him off. Once Riku was done with his shower, he put on a clean pair of boxers and pants before he went into his room. Riku glanced at his cell phone; he should probably call Axel to let him know what the homework was in history tonight. Riku dug out the card Axel had given him and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Axel's voice responded.

"Axel, it's Riku,"

"Oh hey what's up?"

"I just thought I should let you know that we have to read chapter 19 and answer the questions in history tonight for homework…"

"Oh fun, thanks."

"Yeah, so what did you skip today?"

"Nah I got suspended for a week…beat the shit outta some kid,"

"What why?" Riku hid the laugher in his voice.

"He pissed he off, said something bout how im a fag and …. Well I beat the shit outta em."

Riku sighed, "Did he hit you back at least?"

"Yeah the fucker kicked me in the stomach and punched me in the jaw, so now I have this damn ugly ass bruise on my face!" Axel complained.

Riku laughed, "Serves you right for getting into a fight. Lettme guess, it was Luxord?"

"Yeah, fucking asshole."

"That he is, he's on the football team. Really popular, way to go making friends Axel." Riku smirked.

"Yeah well, I'm good at that aren't I?" Axel laughed.

"Yeah I guess, well I gotta go, I'll see yah sometime. Try not to kill anything."

"Will do captain! Axel replied before he hung up the phone.

"Stupid redhead," Riku muttered as he closed his phone. He already wasn't popular because he wore almost all black and he was out of the closet proudly, but now he had to go and beat on the most popular guy in school? Riku sighed again. Only people he chose as his friends would be like this. Oh well. There wasn't much he could do about it now.

Riku sighed as he pulled out his homework, history… he was never really good at it. The teen slid off his bed and hunted around under it until he found his textbook. After he hopped back on his bed with the book in his hands he flipped open to the chapter. Riku groaned as he looked at the font, tiny. He dug through his bedside table and pulled out his pair of glasses. They weren't his thing, but they were silver and thin framed. Only his dad had seen them on him, he said they made him look older more intelligent. But Riku still despised them.

Riku grumbled about having to read this chapter, but he did it anyway. Failing was not in his list of things to do, being that it was his senior year and all. Riku finished the chapter and he stared at the questions, they were stupid. Riku huffed at his first thought, which was to call Axel. The second however was more horrible which included more work. Riku gave up and called Axel, for the second time that day.

"Hello?" Axel answered sounding bored.

"Um hey, its Riku…"

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Uh do you understand the history homework? Cause I don't," Riku said.

"Yeah, if you want I can swing by and help you out or something. Talking things out on the phone, isn't something I'm good at," Axel grinned.

"Uh yeah sure, if yah want," Riku tried not to sound happy he'd be seeing the redhead.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten," Axel grinned as he hung up the phone.

Riku sighed as he hung up the phone mentally he slapped himself because of the grin that spread across his features. Oh well at least he'd be able to pass history. Riku got up and stretched before he ran a brush through his long hair, getting it to at least look somewhat decent. Riku headed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen as he called out to his father.

"Hey Dad one of my friends is stopping by to help me out with history!" after a beat, "Can I eat this mango?"

"Yeah sure." Kadaj called from the living room.

Riku sliced up the mango on a plate and shoved a piece into his mouth right before he heard a knock on the door. Riku shook his head and answered the door, his plate of food still in his hand. The tall redhead greeted him with his usual grin and a dark bruise on his usually flawless jaw.

"Nice glasses," Axel commented nonchalantly, as he picked up a piece of fruit off the plate and popped it in his mouth.

Riku's eyes went wide as he realized that he had forgotten to take them off. He took them off his face as he spoke, "Oh, yeah… I hate them…" he swatted Axel's hand away as the taller male tried to take another slice of mango.

Axel chuckled as he shut the door behind him and looked at Riku.

"God glasses, shirtless and you have fruit? Trying to tell me something?" Axel grinned playfully.

"What? No, shut up," Riku turned around and led Axel up to his room. Axel smiled at who he prusumed to be Riku's dad as he followed the silver haired teen up to his room.

Riku set the plate of fruit down as he shut his bedroom door and turned around to catch Axel shoving another piece in his mouth. Axel looked at him as innocently as possible he as slowly chewed on the food. Riku laughed and flopped down on his bed, Axel followed him sitting down as well.

"So what do you need help with?" Axel asked once he'd finished stuffing his face.

"Uh, like everything. I don't know I just don't get what this is asking me I guess…" Riku grinned sheepishly.

"Alright, so let me try to help yah out here." As Axel explained things to Riku he kept his eyes down on the book in front of him. If he looked up…well things would be bad.

About an hour later Riku was starting to understand. He at least was doing well enough so that his homework was done, correctly. Once Riku got his work completely done Axel looked up at him, immediately meeting Riku's sea green eyes. Riku shivered and forced himself to look away from the redhead. He decided to get up and get the plate of fruit. Sitting back down on his bed Riku ate a piece of his food. Riku picked up another piece but it didn't get halfway to his mouth before Axel ate it from his hand.

Riku looked at him stunned for a minute then shoved him playfully backwards. Axel dramatically fell back onto Riku's bed, closing his eyes and looking like he was just shot. Riku laughed at his friend as he shoved another piece of fruit in his mouth. Axel whined as he watched Riku eat it. Riku held the plate out to Axel who just looked at him.

"Take some."

"Can't move. Been shot…" Axel grinned.

Riku sighed and shook his head as he picked up a piece and held it over Axel's face. Axel took the fruit offered to him with his mouth, just barely touching Riku's fingers. Said teen shivered and closed his eyes, mentally slapping himself. Axel sat up and looked at the teen in front of him.

"You okay?" Axel asked gently.

"Yeah… I-I'm fine," Riku stammered slightly.

Axel grinned at his friend before he flopped back down onto the bed. He stretched out fully and his black t-shirt lifted slightly. Riku's eyes were immedatly drawn to the exposed skin, for two reasons. One because he could see the edge of a horrible looking bruise and the second reason well, he didn't want to get into. Riku slid up the bed and lifted his shirt a little more. Axel lifted an eyebrow but kept his comments to himself for once.

"Damn Axel," Riku said quietly.

"I know, I'm sexy as hell," Axel said laughing.

"The bruise you asshole." it was really bad. It was swollen and a mess of different colors. "You need to put ice on that," Riku stated.

"Yeah yeah, I'll get to it eventually," Axel grinned.

"Come with me. Now." Riku pulled the lankly redhead to his feet.

"Already? Your cumming already, jeeze I haven't even touched you!"

Riku smacked him lightly on the back of his head and drug him downstairs into the kitchen. As Riku put the ice in a baggie and looked for a cloth to wrap it in Axel looked around the room. The house was huge, well at least compared to his little apartment. Riku spun around and shoved the ice pack into the redhead's hands. Axel grimaced as he placed it against his lower stomach. Riku laughed.

"Hey so you wanna hang out for a while, I don't really have anything better to do."

"Sure," Axel said as he held the coldness to his stomach.

Riku smiled at his friend, "So yah wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure just make sure it's a horror flick," Axel grinned.

"Kay," Riku said as he looked through the movies he owned. Finally he pulled out a mess of horror movies and let Axel choose. Finally the redhead chose Dead Silence and put it in the DVD player. Riku's father simply looked at them and shook his head.

"Staying for dinner…uh…" Riku's father started.

"Axel, A-x-e-l, Got it memorized?" Axel grinned but it was cut short when Riku smacked him in the arm.

Kadaj laughed, "Okay Axel, are you staying or no? I'm just ordering a pizza, so don't worry about dying from the cooking."

"Yeah sure. Thanks." Axel grinned as he focused him attention back on the movie. By the time the movie was halfway over Riku's dad had left for work, he worked nights, leaving the two teens there alone. During one part of the movie Riku jumped and subconsciously moved closer to Axel, who noticed immediately. He decided to take a chance and put his arm around the smaller teen. Riku tensed for a moment but then tucked himself against Axel's side. The redhead looked down at him briefly.

"I fuckin hate this movie," Riku said as he glanced up at the taller teen.

Axel mouthed a silent oh as he continued to watch the movie, he let a small smile play on his face. Riku was tucked against his side, sure it was because he was scared but still Axel was happy.

After the movie ended Axel reluctantly let go to Riku as they got up and munched away at the pizza. Riku wandered over to the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of grape Kool-Aide, he pulled out two glasses and filled them. Riku took a huge drink from his glass as he handed the other one to Axel.

Once they were done eating Axel stretched, "So yeah its getting kind of late. I should go… let you get to bed."

Riku looked at the clock it was 11 pm. Riku was actually sad that he had to go, which earned himself another mental slap. Riku smiled and hugged Axel goodbye.

"Anytime you want to hang out, or you need help with your homework. Let me know," Axel smiled at the teen as he walked out the door. Riku closed to door before he walked upstairs into his room. Riku stripped off his pants and laid down in bed, he sniffed his pillow it smelled like Axel. After a few moments of mentally bitching he finally sighed and curled up to it and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**A/N- Sorry, this took me so long to update! Reviews always encourage me.**


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, blah.**

**Warnings- Yaoiness blah. Language…the usual**.

The rest of the week Axel was suspended continued about the same way that first day had. With Riku going to school and then hanging out with Axel afterward. Everyday Riku would come home to see Axel sitting on his front steps and he would let the teen inside. Riku would give Axel the history homework and Axel would help him with it. Today was Friday and Axel just got done helping Riku with his homework. Riku sighed and closed the textbook they'd been working out of.

"Thank God that's done. Thanks Axel," Riku smiled.

Axel grinned, "No problem, sexy."

Riku sighed but gave up arguing with the teen about him not being gay. He shoved Axel playfully sending the taller man and his chair to the kitchen floor. Axel looked hurt for a brief second before he got up and attacked Riku to the ground. The teens continued to fight on the floor for about ten minutes, in the process they broke one of the chairs, which they would have to fix later. Finally the fight ended with Riku pinning the taller male to the ground. The silver haired teen grinned down at Axel, who smirked back at him.

"You loose," Riku panted.

"Yeah yeah, comfy sugar?" Axel grinned.

Riku noticed how they were positioned, he was straddling Axel's waist with his legs holding Axel's down. Riku was leaning over his face because he was pinning down Axel's arms. The smaller teen's features turned slightly rigid and pink but he didn't move.

"…Maybe I am," Riku grinned at the male beneath him.

Axel's grin widened as he shifted his thin hips up into Riku, whose eyes widened. The silver haired teen released his grip on Axel's arms and quickly crawled off the teen. Riku stood up and fixed his hair nervously.

Axel sighed, "Riku… look I'm sorry alright. I didn't think you'd get so weirded out."

Riku fixed his gaze on the floor, his normally pale features, still pink.

"I can go if you want me to…" Axel spoke softly as he got up.

Riku looked up at the redhead, "No, don't go… I mean don't worry about it. It's cool."

Axel cracked a grin and looked around the room they managed to wreck. The broken chair was the worst thing, but the table was flipped over and their homework was strewn across the floor. He looked over at Riku who was picking up the pieces of the chair. Axel shook his head, picked up the table, and straightened the chairs. He looked around the room and picked up the books and papers that were everywhere and put them back on the table. Riku had thrown out the chair and was watching him intently behind a curtain of his silver hair.

"Axel…" Riku started softly.

"Yes?" the taller teen spun around to face him.

"C-can I ask you something?" Riku was more timid than usual.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Axel stepped closer to Riku, worried that something was wrong.

Riku tentatively reached out and laid his hand on Axel's chest. "Do me a favor?"

Axel looked down at him, Riku gazed back at him, his eyes wide but silently asking for something. Axel tested the waters and placed his hands on Riku's hips as he stepped closer to him.

"Yes?" Axel whispered, dipping his head slightly.

"Can you just…" Riku breathed as he let his eyes slip closed.

Axel shut his eyes and gently pressed his lips against Riku's. The smaller teen returned the kiss slowly, a blush darkening his face. Riku let his hand that wasn't pressed against the taller teen, slide up through Axel's wild hair. Axel shivered when Riku tangled his hand through his hair, pulling them closer together.

Slowly they broke the kiss, panting for breath. Axel looked down at the smaller teen, his emerald eyes gleaming. Riku peered back at him through his lashes.

"Was that what you wanted?" Axel whispered.

Riku smiled slowly at him. "Think so."

Axel grinned, "Need another reminder?"

Riku smiled before Axel captured his lips again. Axel parted his lips and ran his tongue along Riku's bottom lip, causing the male to mewl against his lips. Axel took it as an opportunity to slide his tongue against Riku's. The smaller teen tangled his tongue with Axel's, eliciting a soft gasp from the pyro. Axel pulled Riku closer to his own body making Riku gasp. Axel broke the kiss and began to trail hot, light kisses down Riku's neck.

"Shit…Axel," Riku groaned.

Axel immediately stopped and looked at Riku. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"N-no, its okay." Riku grinned as he opened his eyes, his blush still covering his cheeks and nose. "I just…wow."

Axel grinned brightly, "Heh…so is that a good thing? Yano the wow."

"Heh…I think so," Riku smiled slowly at the taller teen.

"Good," Axel grinned as he kissed Riku's forehead. "So are you still straight?"

Riku hesitated, "I don't want to think about it right now."

Axel nodded as he let go of Riku. The smaller teen dropped his arms to his sides and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Axel grinned at him.

"So…uh… I'm gunna go to the bathroom. I'll be back." the lanky redhead walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Riku sighed and shook his head. As he walked into the living room to sit down he heard a faint moan from the bathroom. Riku lifted an eyebrow as he crept over to the door, pressing his ear against it he heard Axel's hushed voice moaning in pleasure. Silently Riku opened the door to see Axel leaning against the sink stroking himself. Riku felt warmth spread through his body and into his hardening member. He tried to suppress a groan but failed to.

Axel's head shot up and he blushed furiously. Before Axel could speak Riku, who's body seemed to move all on its own, pressed himself against Axel and kissed him roughly. Axel was confused but it was soon forgotten as Riku's hand traveled down his body until he gripped Axel's hard length. Axel threw his head back and moaned.

Riku pushed Axel against the nearest wall and kissed his neck, while he pumped his hand. Axel groaned and pushed Riku off.

Riku looked guilty but Axel kissed him hard, as he drug him out of the bathroom. Axel pushed Riku onto the couch as he crawled on top of him. Riku groaned as Axel's hot mouth found his neck. Axel slowly rocked his hips against Riku's; his erection rubbing against Riku's clothed one.

"Oh shit…Axel…" Riku groaned.

Axel stopped what he was doing and met Riku's eyes. He could see the lust and the fear written there. The red head pulled back from the male beneath him before he spoke.

"Riku, I can stop," Axel said his voice raspy with lust.

Riku shook his head, "D-don't stop. Just…"

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," Axel said softly before he kissed him. Riku relaxed as he threaded his hands through Axel's spikes. Axel pulled back and leaned on his side. Axel ran his hand down Riku's side and under his shirt. Axel pulled Riku's shirt off along with his own before he kissed Riku's chest. Riku snuck his hand around to Axel's hard, still exposed member and began stroking him.

Axel groaned loudly against Riku's chest. Riku grinned and stroked him harder, by this point Axel was practically purring.

"C-can I…touch you…" Axel said in between pants.

Riku nodded as he kissed Axel passionately. Axel undid Riku's pants, pulled them down and began to stroke Riku's member. As soon as Axel touched him Riku groaned.

Once both of them were spent Riku tucked himself against Axel's chest, who in turned wrapped his arms around the smaller male. Suddenly Axel looked at him.

"Hey Riku?"

Riku cracked an eye open, "Hm?"

"Are you okay with this?" Axel asked hopefully.

"Hmm…surprisingly yeah I am. I mean, I'm still kinda unsure about a lot of things and not going to tell anyone about this. But I'm okay with it."

Axel smiled at least he was okay with it, "So, I kinda wanna go pass out. Any chance we can stumble up the stair to do so?"

"Mhm, sounds good to me," Riku smiled tiredly.

Both teens grabbed their clothes and scuffed up the stairs. Axel discarded his shit, which he used to clean them up with, before he stretched out on the bed. Riku followed him and curled up in his arms. Riku didn't want to think about the fact he'd only known Axel about a week, or the fact that he definitely wasn't straight, or that he was strangely happy with the lanky pyro in his bed.

"Axel?" Riku asked softly.

"Hm?"

"Thank you…" Riku smiled.

"For what sugar?" Axel asked as he kissed Riku's forehead.

"For bein' the first guy I've let touch me," Riku blushed.

Axel grinned and kissed him. "When you decide to come out of the closet, I'll be there for yah."

Riku smiled, "Thanks…I guess…" The silver haired teen yawned as he shifted to get comfortable. Soon both teens fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. The night

**Warnings- Yaoi, Language, shortness of chapters, **

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything.**

**Authors note- I'm sorry if the last chapter sucked.. And I'm working a lot now so sorry if I don't update a lot.**

Riku stretched as he woke up. He was warm as was the person his head and shoulder were on. He looked down at the taller teen, he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Axel's red spikes were spread out to one side because his head was turned towards Riku. The lunar haired teen got up out of his bed and seen that it was 7 pm, silently he was thankful that his father was on a weekend trip for work. He rummaged around until he found his pants and put them on before he heard Axel yawn.

"Mm…hey," Axel said with a sleepy voice.

"Hey."

Axel sat up and grabbed his pants, which after he pulled on, he dug a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket. Axel grinned as he put one in his mouth.

Riku walked over to him with a lighter, "Need a light?"

Axel nodded as Riku lit his smoke. Speaking around the cig he thanked his companion.

Axel took a long drag off his cig as he pulled Riku down on to the bed. Axel grinned down at Riku, who crinkled his nose at the taller teen.

"What?" Axel asked smiling.

"Nothing…gimme a drag of that," Riku smiled at him.

"You smoke?" Axel asked as he handed the cig to Riku.

Riku took a drag of the cancer stick before he spoke, smoke coming out of his mouth with each word. "Sometimes, I try not to."

"Oh," Axel took his cigarette back and wrapped his arms around Riku. The lunar haired teen looked up at him before he let himself relax in the pyro's grasp.

"Mm Axel…wanna go to the beach?" He let his eyes close.

"Sure Hun," Axel grinned as he handed the cig to Riku.

Riku smiled and took the last drag off it before he put it out.

"By the way…how old are you Ax?"

"Nineteen…failed last year," Axel grinned.

"Good one, is that why you're good at history?" Riku turned his face against Axel's chest.

"Mhm, but I've always been good at it," Axel kissed the top of his head.

Riku smiled gently at him. "Liar."

"I am not!" Axel looked down at him.

"Then why'd you fail?" Riku smiled amused.

"Just didn't go." Axel said soberly.

"Oh…" Riku didn't press the issue any farther and smiled up at him. "So do you wanna go soon?"

Axel grinned, "Yeah, does that mean I have to let go of you?"

"Yeah, it does," Riku looked up at him.

Axel whined unintelligibly as he looked down at the teen in his lap. "I don't wanna…"

"Axel…"

"Hmm?" The older teen looked down at him right before Riku reached up and pressed his mouth to Axel's, cupping the side of his face. Axel shifted slightly as he returned it eagerly, making it easier for them to kiss. The redhead threaded his fingers through Riku's soft hair as he swept his tongue across Riku's bottom lip. Riku parted his lips and slid his tongue along Axel's, softly moaning into the other's mouth.

Axel softly broke the kiss by catching Riku's bottom lip in between his teeth and pulling on it lightly. Riku opened his eyes as he looked up at Axel's lightly flushed face. _He's so beautiful like that. _Riku thought as he eyes met his elder's.

Axel let his bright emerald eyes roam across Riku's face, he had a light blush that went across his nose and cheeks. _So cute._ Axel thought as he held the younger's gaze.

Riku smiled softly as he dropped his hand back down to Axel's chest along with his head. The older teen wrapped his arms protectively around his companion and held him to his chest.

"Do you wanna go?" Axel asked quietly after a moment.

"Does it mean you have to let go of me?" Riku let a small smile show.

"Not for very long."

"That's too long," Riku whispered, before he mentally kicked himself for not wanting to leave the pyro's grasp.

Axel grinned at Riku's admitting that he was happy with him being here, like this. "That's okay with me."

"Okay… c'mon lets go. I'll get bored if I sit here too long." Riku spoke as he broke away from Axel.

"Well I could fix that problem…" When Riku shot him a death glare he spoke again, "Just putting it out there."

"Mhm." Riku walked out of the room and headed downstairs, leaving Axel to follow him.

Axel blinked for a moment before he followed Riku outside. He caught up with the lunar haired teen and slung his arm around his waist. Riku tensed up for a moment when the redhead showed affection to him outside but once he realized that no one was around, he relaxed. Riku leaned against him as he lead the way to the beach.

Once they got to the beach Riku grabbed Axel's hand and pulled him to the water, both of them were already shirtless and shoeless. Axel was pulled quickly into the water by Riku who grinned big when Axel yelped that it was too cold.

"c'mon don't be such a girl," Riku teased as he let go of Axel and swam out farther into the water.

"I'm becoming a girl out here!" Axel complained as he swam out to join Riku, who was now treading water.

Axel grinned as he caught up with Riku and pulled him to his chest. Riku yelped as his wet chest met Axel's. The redhead had one arm around Riku as he peered down at him.

"Hello there," Axel grinned.

"Hey…" Riku slid his hands up Axel's chest and let them rest there.

Axel made his way, with Riku, to more shallow water, it was still up to his lower chest but it didn't feel like he was going to drown. Axel smiled down at him.

"You're beautiful, Riku,"

Riku blushed, "Shut up. I'm not a girl."

Axel grinned, "So? Doesn't mean you aren't beautiful."

"Shut up," Riku growled before he pulled Axel's head down to him and kissed him roughly. Axel mewled in his mouth as he pulled Riku to him and returned the kiss. Riku broke the kiss, red and panting for breath. Axel looked down at him.

"What is it?" Worry laced the pyro's voice.

"I…I can't. We're outside… n… I just can't. I'm sorry," Riku let his eyes slide closed.

"Hun, its okay… there's no one even around, so its not like you got caught," Axel said defeated like.

Riku looked at him, "Axel I didn't mean it like that…I'm just…not ready."

Axel looked back down at him, "Oh… I forgot…I'm sorry…have you even decided if your straight or not yet?"

"I…I think…I-I'm…g-gay…" Riku bit his lip nervously.

Axel smiled warmly, "I'm proud of you Hun"

"Why?"

"Cause that's hard to do… admit it to yourself n all. And me of course." Axel smiled caringly.

"I'm not ready to tell anyone else. And I'm not ready for a relationship… but when I am… you'll be the first to know," Riku smiled even though he was blushing horribly.

Axel's grin lit up his entire face, his emerald eyes shining brightly, "Good, that means I don't have to kill anyone."

"Why would you do that?" Riku asked playfully.

"'Cause I don't want you with anyone else. I want you with me," Axel spoke possessively before he claimed Riku's lips with his own. Riku kissed him back warmly, sliding his arms up around Axel's neck. Axel groaned as Riku pulled him closer to his own body. The redhead broke the kiss and began to trail hot kisses down Riku's cool neck.

"A-Axel…" Riku whimpered.

Axel ran his tongue up Riku's neck and nibbled on his jaw line. He soon pulled Riku's earlobe into his mouth and suckled on the lobe before he nibbled the outer shell of it.

"Shit…Axel…" Riku moaned before he pulled Axel's mouth back to his own. Axel kissed him hungrily as he began to pull them back to the beach.

When the two made it back to the shore, Riku collapsed down on the sand and pulled the redhead down on top of him. Axel covered Riku's body with his own, making himself comfortable between Riku's legs. Axel kissed him warmly slipping his tongue into Riku's mouth.

After moments of kissing and whimpering Axel pulled back from him. "It's too fucking cold out here for this Riku…Can we go back to your house?"

Riku nodded as he was pulled to his feet. "Kay."

As they walked back Riku wrapped his arm tightly around Axel's waist. "I…can't really walk straight." Riku flushed as he leaned against the older teen.

"Dizzy?" Axel smiled as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Mm, kinda…"

"You're overwhelmed, that's all," Axel pressed a quick kiss to the top of Riku's head.

"Oh… you're shivering…" Riku pointed out to the teen beside him.

Axel looked down himself to find that he was, Riku really distracted him if he didn't notice that. "So it seems I am."

The two teens walked into Riku's house and into his bathroom, where Riku dug out two towels. Handing one to Axel he spoke, " Get into the shower… I'll get you a pair of shorts or something."

"Yes mother," Axel teased as Riku walked out of the bathroom. Axel stripped off his wet, sandy clothing and turned on the shower. After letting the water head up he stepped into the shower. Quietly he washed all the sand and dirt off his pale body, not noticing that the bathroom door had opened. Riku stepped quietly into the bathroom with a big pair of black and red athletic shorts in his hand.

"Hey Ax I brought you shorts…" Riku spoke loudly enough to be heard over the shower.

"Holy shit! Riku! You scared the shit outta me!" Axel yelled from behind the shower curtain as he shut off the water.

"Sorry," Riku said as he walked back out of the bathroom.

"Mhm," Axel got dried off and dressed before he walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Riku smiled at him before he walked into the bathroom a pair of plaid pajama pants in his hand.

"Aw we shoulda saved water and showered together!" Axel grinned.

"No," Riku said plainly as he shut the door. The younger teen showered quickly and got dressed before he walked out to see that Axel wasn't on the couch.

"Axel? Where are you?" Riku called out as he walked upstairs. As he entered his room he found Axel stretched out on his bed.

"Comfy?" Riku grinned as he sat down on the edge of the bed facing Axel.

"Mhm, come here you," Axel smiled as Riku inched over towards him. Finally becoming impatient Axel pulled Riku to him.

"Hey!" Riku yelped as he was pulled to the older teen. Axel sat up slightly so he could pull Riku into his lap, the movement caused Riku to whine, but he was quickly quieted when Axel placed light kisses along his shoulder.

"Mm, suck up," Riku murmured softly.

"No…" Axel spoke in between kisses, "If I was sucking on anything you'd know it, trust me."

Riku blushed as he felt a familiar heat form in his lower abdomen. Axel grinned at Riku's blush and pulled him back so he was flush against his chest. The taller teen wrapped his long arms around Riku's stomach and pressed his cheek against Riku's hair. Said teen sighed and placed his arms over Axel's as he relaxed in his hold. Axel lifted his head and began trailing hot kisses along Riku's neck occasionally nipping or licking his skin. Riku shivered as he tilted his head to the side giving Axel more access to his neck. Axel bit down softly on his exposed flesh causing Riku to moan quietly.

"Mm, Axel…" Riku purred at him.

"God, that was sexy," Axel said softly as he pulled himself away from Riku's neck.

Riku giggled but it was soon turned into a moan as Axel slipped his hand down into Riku's pants. Axel gripped Riku's already hardening member firmly in his hand. The redhead slowly began stroking him as Riku arched his back into Axel's chest.

Riku's aquamarine eyes fluttered closed as he let out a breathy moan, "Axel…"

"God your really enjoying this aren't you?" Axel spoke heatedly into Riku's ear.

"Oh… fuck yes…" Riku groaned out as he arched his back again.

"Have you ever been sucked off?" Axel spoke, his voice low with lust.

"Wha…once…w-wasn't good…"

"Oh it'll be good," Axel grinned as he slid out from behind Riku and pushed him down onto his back. Axel quickly pulled down Riku's bottoms, freeing his now hard cock. Axel looked up at Riku whose gaze was glued to him, Axel held his gaze as he slid his tongue up the underside of Riku's member, eliciting a groan from him. Riku's hooded gaze stayed on Axel as the redhead took the tip of Riku's cock into his mouth. Axel flicked his tongue over the slit as he took more of Riku into his mouth. His eyes never once leaving Riku's. Axel continued his ministrations for about 10 more minutes, when Riku's fingers gripped his hair tightly.

"Ah…f-fuck…Ax, I'm gonna cum…" Riku let out a breathy moan.

Axel fixed his eyes on Riku's as he took him as far in his throat as he could and began to swallow around him. Riku cried out as he spilled his seed down the older man's throat. Axel, after swallowing and tugging Riku's pants back up, crawled up Riku's body.

"Hey," came Riku's drowsy reply.

Axel grinned and kissed him warmly, "'S it okay?"

"Yeah… it really was," Riku smiled and put his arms around Axel's neck.

Axel smiled and kissed him again, "Good."

"Want help with anything?" Riku flicked his gaze down to Axel's lower body and back to his face as he spoke.

"God yes," Axel grinned at him.

Riku reached down and stroked Axel through his shorts as he kissed him warmly.

Axel broke the kiss and removed himself from on top of Riku. The silver haired teen shifted slightly so he could pulled Axel's shorts down and stroke him easier. Axel watched the younger mans movements intently with his lips slightly parted the entire time. Riku leaned in and kissed Axel softly on the lips before he slid farther down the bed. Riku looked up at his face before he gingerly put the tip of Axel's length in his mouth and licked him experimentally. At Axel's groan he slid his mouth further down his cock. Riku stopped when he couldn't fit anymore in his mouth and used his hand to make up for what was left.

Axel's eyes rolled back in his head as he watched this silver haired angel suck his cock. The older man gripped the bed sheets tightly as he moaned out Riku's name. Riku looked up at him briefly, his face flushed, Axel's eyes were glued to him and his mouth was slightly open. Axel moaned again as Riku started to quicken his pace, and it was all he could do not to thrust into the younger man's mouth. Axel thrusted shallowly into Riku's mouth, the teen didn't gag but he did press his free hand on Axel's hip; holding him down.

After ten or so more minutes of Axel's moaning obscenities along with Riku's name he stopped his lover.

"Riku...s-stop... I'm gonna cum..." Axel wanted nothing more than for him to keep going but he didn't want to make the teen do anything he didn't want to. Riku released Axel from his mouth and leaned back from him, still pumping him with his hand. Riku smirked as he watched Axel grip the bed tighter as he began to thrust into his hand. Riku moaned in encouragement as Axel groaned right before spilling his seed into Riku's hand.

Riku let go of Axel's softening cock as he got up and grabbed a towel off the floor of his room. After he cleaned his hand off he cleaned off Axel's stomach and penis. Riku put Axel back in his pants before he crawled back up the lanky redhead's body. Axel pulled Riku down to him by the back of his neck and kissed him.

"When did you become skilled at that?" Axel teased after he broke the kiss.

Riku blushed, "I don't know...beginners luck I guess?"

"You've never done that?" Axel smiled.

"No...why are you smiling?"

"Maybe the awesome orgasm I just had... or maybe its got something to do with the fact that I'm the one corrupting you," Axel smiled as he wrapped his arms around the teen.

"Youre proud of that?" Riku smiled as he laid his head on Axel's chest.

"Course I am," Axel grinned down at him.

"Your'e serious aren't you?" Riku shut his eyes.

"Yep...tired Ri?" Axel looked down at him again.

"Mhm, night Axel," Riku sighed as he wrapped his arm around Axel's midsection and snuggling in close to him.

"Night babe," Axel smiled as he wrapped his arms around Riku and held him protectively, before he too, fell asleep.

**A/N- Had a lot of computer troubles... lost my internet for a while... and got a virus so I had to wipe all my crap... good thing I put what I had down of this on the documents thing before that.**


	6. Confessions and Comfort

**Warnings- Yaoi, Language, graphicness**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Riku or Axel.**

**A/N-Sorry if this sucks...**

Axel opened his emerald eyes as he stretched. Once he was resettled he wrapped his arms back around the somewhat awake Riku. The silverette looked up at the sleepy redhead.

"Morning..." Riku yawned.

"Mornin' sunshine," Axel grinned as he leaned down and kissed Riku softly, "I could get used to waking up like this."

"Mm... yeah but I start soccer practice next week... so this staying up all night thing... isn't gonna work so well."

"You play soccer?" Axel asked somewhat surprised.

"Yep, team captain," Riku smiled.

"So your a jock? Great I just had to befriend a jock!" Axel teased.

"Shut up. Not my fault you're a little artsy kid," Riku shot back.

"Still... really a gay team captain?" Riku lost the smirk on his face and his eyes immediately saddened. "Oh, Riku I didn't mean it like that. I was just picking on you Hun, nothing serious."

Riku sighed and looked away from Axel, "I know you didn't. What if someone actually feels that way? I don't know what I'd do if someone found out, it'd ruin me."

Now it was Axel's turn to look hurt, "I didn't realize it was such a horrid thing to you...I know your not out yet and...I know its hard, trust me. But I hoped that there'd be a day when you'd at least be able to admit it to other people."

"Axel... I don't think it's bad... but others do..." Riku looked up at him.

"Fuck them and their little opinions!" Axel snapped suddenly frustrated.

"Ax..." Riku tried calmly.

"No! It's fucking bullshit! Why do everyone else's opinions matter so much to you? They don't fucking matter, Riku!" Axel pulled away from him and got up. "Maybe I should just go and forget all of this ever happened."

Riku got up and grabbed Axel by his biceps, "Don't fucking say that!" Riku growled lowly.

Axel opened his mouth to retaliate but quickly shut it when he seen the hurt in Riku's eyes, the way they were glassy with tears, the way his lower lip trembled slightly and the way he shook as he tried to hold the emotions in. Instead of speaking Axel pulled Riku to him in a tight embrace, Riku fought him for a minute before he gave in and let Axel hold him.

"It's okay, just let it out," Axel softly spoke into Riku's hair. The teen wrapped his arms around Axel as he let it all out. Riku cried his heart out to the pyro. Axel simply held him and rubbed small circles on Riku's back. The silverette cried into Axel's shoulder even though he could feel the blush burning his face just as much as the tears were. After a few moments Riku sniffed and pulled away from him.

Looking down at the ground Riku let go of Axel, "Sorry..." he muttered.

Axel looked down at him and tucked his hair behind his ear before he cupped the side of his face, "It's alright." Axel lightly pressed his lips to Riku's forehead.

Riku looked up at him, his aquamarine eyes red from crying. "Thanks."

"For what?," Axel smiled warmly at him

"For listening to me and being here," Riku blushed lightly.

"Oh, don't worry about it Ri," Axel bent his head and captured Riku's lips gently with his own.

Riku smiled into the kiss as he returned it deeply. The younger male wrapped his arms around Axel's waist, while Axel's hand that wasn't cupping Riku's face was placed on Riku's back. Slowly the two broke their wet kiss.

"Mm...you're so amazing..." Riku whispered.

"Thank you!" Axel smiled brightly at him.

Riku shook his head, "Really?"

"Yup," Axel kissed him again. Suddenly a loud little tune was heard from across the room. Riku looked over and tore himself away from Axel before he ran across the room and grabbed his cellphone.

"Hello?...Oh hey Sora...Nothing much why?...oh well um... hang on a second..." Riku pressed the phone against his chest before he spoke to Axel. "Do you care if Sora comes over?"

"Nah I don't care, Hun," Axel sat down on his bed.

"Okay," He put the phone to his ear again, "Yeah it's cool... oh Axel's here... yeah... alright see you in a few... bye."

Riku shut his phone and walked over to Axel. Sitting in his lap he smiled at the teen, "You sure you don't care?"

"No, I don't care... why would I?" Axel wrapped his arms around Riku as he spoke.

"Cause you don't seem to like him very much," Riku shifted so he was straddling Axel's lap.

"Mm as long as he doesn't piss me off I'm good," Axel tightened his grip on Riku.

Riku chuckled but wrapped his arms lazily around Axel's neck before he kissed him on the nose.

"My nose? There are better places for you to kiss," Axel grinned at him.

"Mm, really now... like here?" Riku teased as he kissed Axel's neck softly.

"Mhm..." Axel's grip tightened slightly on the younger teen.

"Or here..." Riku said quietly as he kissed Axel's jaw.

The redhead's eyes shut so he didn't simply maul the silver haired teen in his lap.

"How bout here?" Riku asked before he softly kissed Axel on the lips. The redhead threaded one hand through Riku's hair as he kissed him back fiercely. The older teen brushed his tongue along Riku's bottom lip before he opened his mouth so Axel could slip his tongue inside. Riku returned the kiss before he pushed Axel back down onto the bed. Riku, still straddling his lover's waist, looked down at the redhead and his slightly parted lips. Riku grinned as he kissed Axel's chest then slid off him.

"Riku?! What the hell?" Axel sat up abruptly as he stared at the teen who was now walking out of his room.

"Showering,"Riku answered as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Axel groaned in frustration, he was really horny. The redhead laid there for a minute before he got up and padded over to the bathroom. Quietly he opened the door and stepped into the room that was now becoming filled with steam. Axel closed the door before he pulled off his shorts and stepped into the shower.

The lanky redhead wrapped his arms around Riku, who was so busy scrubbing his hair that he didn't notice the redhead until he felt his arms around him. Riku yelped and jumped loosing his balance. The redhead was the only reason he didn't hit the cold tile of the shower.

"A-Axel?! What the hell?" Riku complained as he pulled away from the redhead.

"Heh...felt like mauling you," Axel scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I'm showering, and Sora's coming over so I don't think so," Riku stated firmly.

Axel looked upset but moved to get out of the shower. Riku turned around to face him before he grabbed the elder's arm. "Wait... come here." Riku pulled the willing teen to him, causing him to smile.

Axel purred as he pressed himself against the younger male. Axel brushed Riku's wet hair out of his face before he kissed him, hard. Riku mewled into the fiery kiss as he threaded his hands through Axel's hair, pushing it back from his face. Axel pushed Riku against the wall as he kissed him harder. The redhead pressed his hard length to Riku's, the action causing both of them to moan.

"Axel..." Riku groaned as he rubbed himself against said man.

"Nngh, Riku," Axel mewled before he kissed Riku's neck, causing the smaller man to moan.

Axel rocked his hips in time with Riku's grinding their erections together. The smaller man moaned deep in his throat as Axel wrapped his hand around their members, continuing to rock his hips. Riku threw his head back as he moaned softly. Axel's emerlad eyes locked onto Riku's as they panted. The redhead pressed his lips to Riku's passionately. As Riku returned the kiss there was a sharp knocking from the front door.

"Shit...Axel, I gotta...nnngh...get out and...let him inside," Riku mumbled against Axel's lips.

"Aw...babe, you gotta?" Axel looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes," Riku said and gently pushed Axel away from him before he got out of the shower and left Axel there with the water running. The silverette grabbed a towel and dried himself off as he let his eyes rake over the nude redhead in the shower. Axel grinned broadly as he noticed Riku looking at him, and stretched arching his back, sending shivers down Riku's spine. Riku shut the shower cutian before he walked out of the bathroom in his towel. He grabbed a pair of his pants and threw them on ignoring the fact that he wasn't wearing boxers.

Riku ran downstairs and opened the door revealing a bored looking Sora. "Hey Riku!" Sora exclaimed as he walked inside.

"Hey," Riku said as he ran his comb through his hair before he loosely pulled it back. He looked over at Sora who was now making his way to the kitchen.

"I'm gunna grab a shirt I'll be right down," Riku called as he ran up the stairs, thankful Sora didn't notice the light bite mark on his chest. Riku walked into his room and picked up a black tee-shirt that read, 'I'm here, What are your other two wishes?' On his way back downstairs Riku stopped at the bathroom and picked up Axel's clean pants. He walked into the bathroom and set them on the counter quietly, then he heard Axel moaning softly. Riku flushed at the image that appeared in his head. Just as he was about to walk out Axel's deep voice stopped him.

"Come here and gimme some sugar," Axel said in his lust ridden voice that made Riku shiver again.

Riku padded over to him, despite the lame line he used, and pulled him particially out of the shower so he could kiss him. Axel smashed his mouth to Riku's as he continued to pleasure himself. Riku pulled away from Axel as he blushed wildly. Riku quickly walked out of the bathroom, still incredibly turned on, possibly even more so than before. Riku walked back out into the kitchen to Sora and sat down at the table.

"So where's Axel,"Sora asked without turning around.

"In the shower," Riku fought back a blush.

"Oh...is his own shower not workin' or something?" Sora asked a tad bitterly, but ignored the fact that Riku looked like he just got out of the shower.

"Ye-well I don't know, but he was here with me last night so he's showering," Riku picked a dried piece of something of the kitchen table.

"He..._stayed_ here last night... as in spent the night?" Sora turned to face him.

"Uh...yeah. Is that against some rule or something?" Riku asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"No, no I... just don't want him trying anything with you..." Sora said.

"He wouldn't hurt me or anything, Sora. Trust me," Riku sounded hurt.

"Okay," Sora sighed then grinned up at his best friend.

"So... what do you wanna do?" Sora asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Who wants to do what with what?" Axel said as he walked downstairs.

Riku smiled and his eyes lit up as he watched the older male walk towards them. Riku tried not to gape, Axel's hair was wet and not spiked... he was so beautiful like that. His pants were slug low on his thin hips and his boxers were visible. Axel grinned and winked at Riku who shook his head. Sora looked at Axel and then at Riku, who's gaze was focused intently on the table.

"So...what do you guys wanna do?" Sora asked ignoring Axel's shirtless body.

"I unno," Axel said as he leaned against the wall.

Riku simply looked between them and shrugged, "Wanna play a video game?" he looked at Axel, "I have an X-box..." Axel grinned along with Sora and Riku sighed.

"Halo 2?" Sora asked as he walked into the living room with Riku and Axel in tow.

"Put it in!" Axel exclaimed as he grabbed a controller. Riku put the game in as he and Sora got their controllers. The three teens decided that they'd just try to pick each other off which spared a lot of bad language from the boys.

So for three hours the boys sat there killing each other. In the end Sora lost horribly but with the help of Axel managed to kill Riku on more than one occasion, and Riku came in second with Axel in the lead with the most kills and the least times killed.

"Woah man, how did you get so good at this game?! No ones ever beat Riku that badly before!" Sora exclaimed excitedly.

"I unno, just had some free time and played it... who knows maybe Riku's loosing his game," Axel snickered when Riku punched him in the arm.

Sora laughed and got up before he spoke, "Well guys mom wanted me home before he had dinner done and.. its 5 so I better go.. before I'm grounded," Riku added, "Again." which earned him a look from the small brunet.

"See yah later Riku, Later Axel!" Sora called as he walked out the front door.

Riku looked over at Axel, "That actually went well."

"Mhm," Axel agreed as he walked over to the couch where the silver haired teen was laying. Axel sat down between Riku's legs and tried to get comfortable before he was pulled down by the teen. So no Axel was resting on Riku, his head on his upper chest with his head tilted to the side.

Riku ran his fingers through Axel's soft hair as he spoke, "Yano, I like your hair like this."

"Mm, really?"

"Yeah, it's sexy," Riku blushed lightly as he continued to play with Axel's hair.

"Feels good, Ri," Axel murmured. They laid like that for a minute just relaxing in each other's company before Axel tilted his head slightly and kissed Riku's jaw. The younger teen smiled and leaned in to capture Axel lips with his own. The kiss was slow and warm not burning with need like their earlier one, both of them let their eyes slide closed. Axel slowly broke the kiss and looked up at Riku.

"Axel..." Riku breathed out his name and went to say more but the front door opened and Axel quickly got up off Riku before Riku's father walked into the room.

"Hello boys," Kadaj greeted as he put his bag down.

"Hey Dad," Riku said.

"Hey Mr. Hayashi," Axel greeted as he stretched his legs out.

"How long you been here? Since I left?"

"Yep!" Axel answered happily.

"Your mom's not going to bed mad at you is she?" Kadaj asked.

"...No..." Axel answered quietly, which got Riku's attention.

"Okay well I want you to go home before monday," Riku's fathered smiled at him before Riku led Axel out of the room and up to his.

Riku threw Axel his shirt before he spoke, "We're goin' outside."

"Okay good, I need a smoke anyway," Axel said after he pulled his black shirt on. After checking to make sure he has his smokes with him the teens walked downstairs and out the door.

"Going for a walk Dad!" Riku called before he shut the door.

The two walked away from the house and once they got out of sight from it Axel lit up a cigarette. After the took a hard drag off it he looked over at Riku.

"Okay, so what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you without Dad hearin'," Riku glanced over at him.

"Bout the mom thing right?" Axel said around his cig.

"Uh... yeah," Riku didn't want to pry but he was concerned, Axel was never quiet like that.

"Well... my mom, she's not the most caring person in the world...she has some...habits that arnt the best but yuno who's perfect right?" Axel took a long drag of his smoke before he kept talking, "She needs my help yuno... and I couldn't let her try to scrounge by on her own, even if she has a different man every month, they never support her..."

"What do you mean bad habits like drugs or something?" Riku asked concerned.

"Well sometimes drugs...sometimes she picks...the wrong guys to bring home... she used to try to do something about it...that was until I wouldn't let her anymore...she woulda gotten hurt and she can't take the pain like I can," Axel shrugged as if it was no big deal, "So now she justs walks away and lets it happen. I don't blame her."

"Axel...that's horrible. You should do something about it!" Riku clearly thought it was a big deal.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing I can't handle," The redhead put out his cigarette and lit up another, a nervous habit.

"What about your self esteem, what about your body, what you get something from them, what if they kill you?" Axel couldn't look at the silverette, not if he looked as concerned as he sounded.

"Lots of them... she makes show her papers yano to prove there clean... before she lets them touch her. As for them killing me, I'm not worrid about that. They wouldn't... then there'd be jail time..." Axel sounded numb.

"Axel..." Riku stopped walking, "I don't want something to happen to you."

The redhead stopped and looked over at the teen beside him. "Don't worry about me Ri. I'm tough."

Riku turned and wrapped his arms around the taller male. "I don't want to be left alone," the smaller teen said quietly.

Axel looked at him and hated himself, the teen looked like he was going to cry, "I'm sorry," as he held the younger male to him. Riku looked up and pressed a quick kiss to Axel's cheek.

"Riku, you could make me fall in love with you," Axel spoke softly.

Riku blushed lightly as he buried his head in Axel's shoulder. Axel looked down at him.

"It's cold out here sugar. I'm gunna grab my car n head home... I don't wanna piss off your dad," Axel said quietly.

"Axel...he said before monday... stay with me tonight," Riku looked up at him with sad pleading eyes.

Axel sighed as he pulled away from Riku, "Kay, just... don't get in trouble with your dad."

"I wont," Riku smiled as he led the older teen back to his house. Axel flicked his cigarette before he walked inside.

"Hey dad, is it okay if Axel stays here tonight?" Riku asked him with a serious but pleasing tone.

"As long as you don't keep me up playing video games or watching movies or whatever I don't care."

Riku smiled as he and Axel sat down at the dinner table. The three guys dug in to the Chinese Riku's dad brought home.

After dinner and watching stupid shows on TV Axel and Riku walked upstairs to his room. After they stripped off their shirt and pants and after they put on pajama pants both teens laid down on Riku's bed. Axel laid on his back under the covers and pulled Riku to him. The silver haired teen wrapped his arm around Axel's middle and laid his head on Axel's pale chest.

"I'll take care of you, Axel," Riku brought his hand up and caressed Axel's face.

Axel smiled and kissed the younger male, "I could really fall for you Riku."

"Mm... you're a sweetheart," Riku kissed him again before he laid his head back down on the older man's chest.

"Night," Riku mumbled.

"G 'Night love."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I own nothing except the words and there order.**

**Warnings-Yaoi, language, violence, mentions of abuse , drug use and lack of updates.**

Sunday came and went with Axel leaving at 8pm, which left the younger teen with a feeling of emptiness. He knew he shouldn't get so attached to him but he just couldn't help it.

So here he was sitting in his first period class Monday morning trying like hell to concentrate on the lecture. He let his eyes wander over to Axel who was scribbling away at his sketchbook, with the tip of his tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he concentrated. Riku smiled briefly at him before he went back to trying to take notes, that Axel seemed to think were pointless. Axel chewed on his lip momentarily before he continued drawing.

Riku closed his eyes and put his head down, no longer caring about the lecture. Again he turned his face towards the older teen as he passed out. Axel looked up from his drawing and to the teen. He flipped the pages in his sketchbook until he got to the one of Riku. Quickly taking in the sleeping teen, he began to finish the basics of his drawing.

Axel began to shade his drawing when the sleeping teen woke up. Riku looked over at Axel who shut his sketchbook right before the bell rang. Riku grabbed his books before he walked out the door, he leaned against the wall waiting for Axel.

"Hey," Riku said as Axel walked out the door and stood in front of him.

"Hey," Axel started walking and Riku fell in step with him.

"What were you drawing?" Riku said as they walked down the hall way.

"Stuff..." Axel grinned as he looked down at the younger teen.

Riku sighed and shook his head as he walked into his next class, he felt that empty feeling again now that the redhead wasn't near him.

The first half of the day went by smoothly for Riku. Once he got his lunch he sat down at his usual table with Sora and Kairi.

"Hey guys," Riku said as he took a bite of his food.

"Hey," They both answered before Riku was distracted by Axel walking into the cafeteria. Axel winked at him as he walked by. Riku flushed slightly as he let a small smile play on his lips.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked.

"Hm? Oh um... that was Axel," Riku said before he threw away the rest of his food.

"No really? I knew that I meant the wink. Is he hitting on you?!" Sora was getting a little too loud for Riku's comfort.

"Sora... just don't worry about it. It's fine," Riku sighed.

"Fine..." Sora humphed but went back to his food, probably only because he knew Riku would kill him if he didn't shut up.

Of course Luxord had to overhear that conversation and walked over to Riku as he got up. "So Hayashi, whatcha been doin' with the likes of Axel?" Luxord sneered.

"Piss off Luxord," Riku spat at him.

"Don't make me hurt you Hayashi. Because you know I will! So now...you wanna help me out here?"

"What do you want?" Riku sighed.

"Well, were planning on beating down the fag and you seem to be a target of his. So I figured you could...help me out," Luxord said with a smug expression on his face.

"Fuck off!" Riku growled.

"What has the mighty Riku gone soft?" Luxord lifted his hand to punch Riku but decided against it and went to walk over to Axel but was stopped when the redhead was already near him.

"What's the problem?" Axel asked venomously, but quietly.

"You're the damn problem you fucking fag!" As soon as Luxord finished the sentence he punched Axel in the stomach. The redhead snarled as he doubled over in pain.

Riku grabbed Axel and put his arm around him before he glared at Luxord, ready to fight. One of his friends ran over and grabbed him, dragging him away saying something about not wanting to get written up again. Axel and Riku walked over to the table Axel was at. A quiet blonde girl that Riku knew from English looked up at them with a sad expression on her face. Riku brushed the tips of his fingers across Axel's stomach causing the elder to flinch. Riku looked up at him concerned.

"Did he hit you that hard?" Riku asked quietly. Axel shook his head in the negative.

"Then, why?" Riku laced his fingers through Axel's under the table.

"...Mom's boyfriend..." Axel said just barely loud enough for Riku to hear him.

"Axel..." Riku looked up at the redhead.

"Walk with me..." Axel stood up and grimaced, followed by Riku who wrapped his arm around the hurt teen.

Axel grabbed his sketchbook as he and Riku walked out of the cafeteria. Axel lead Riku to the art room where, once he shut the door, he collapsed into a chair. Riku dropped to his knees in front of him. Axel looked at him, a tired expression on his face.

"S-she brought home...some drunk last night...and he went to hit her, until I stepped up and got in his way. I caught his punch, leaving mom enough time to get out. Then he decided to beat the shit out of me," Axel stopped talking and lifted his black shirt up and he had a bandage around his lower ribs and stomach. The bruise could still be seen around it though.

"Did you go to the hospital?" Riku asked softly as Axel put his shirt back down.

"No...before Dad disappeared she was a nurse...so she took care of it once...he left," Axel threaded his hand through Riku's hair.

"So you just let him hurt you?"

"Fuck no, I at least broke his nose and knocked his jaw loose. But the fucker was bigger than me...he got the upper hand I guess. Once I was on the ground he kicked the shit out of me... then he said somethin to mom and left." Axel sighed, "I have a broken rib and three bruised ones... and I think ones fractured... maybe its broken now since fuckhead hit me."

"Axel...I'm so sorry," Riku threaded his fingers through Axel's.

"It's fine...dont worry about me," Axel said trying to sound upbeat.

"I'm gonna worry anyway," Riku kissed the back of his hand before he moved to the side on Axel and laid his head in his lap.

A few minutes later the bell rang and Riku got up, reluctantly. "I'll see you before practice, okay?"

"Yeah," Axel got up and kissed Riku's forehead before the younger teen ran off to his next class.

Riku spent the rest of his day preoccupied from his school work. His thoughts focused on Axel and the redhead's home life mainly. Sometimes it was of the way Sora had reacted...he was supposed to be his best friend. The reaction he got from Luxord was expected, he was an ass. Everyone left him alone about what Luxord had said, they knew he could beat them down. As for the way he was around Axel he was just being a good guy, at least that's what Riku overheard.

Axel never got called down to the office like he thought he would. No teachers were around and when one was told they didn't really seem to care. Axel tried his best to concentrate on his normal classes but just couldn't do it. Finally his favorite class, art. Axel sat down and began to finish his drawing that he started that morning, thankfully the teacher really didn't care what you drew as long as you did something. Axel looked up and smiled briefly at Namine before he continued shading the drawing.

"A heart? That's unlike you," Namine said in her usual quiet voice.

"Hm... well it's a real heart not like those valentines ones...so it's not _that_ unlike me..." Axel said as he continued to shade.

"I suppose. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Nam," Axel looked up at her briefly.

"You know I've known you since we were little kids, it is okay to talk to me," she teased him slightly.

Axel grinned, "Yeah well wouldn't want ol' Marly beatin on me," he chuckled as she blushed.

"Axel! Besides you know he wouldn't... he knows you're gay," she smiled at her friend.

"Yeah...I could make an exception," Axel laughed as she shook her head at him.

"You're awful," Namine said as he smiled.

"Mhm..." Axel finished shading his drawing and busted out his colored pencils.

Axel began to color his drawing as Namine took a quick picture of him.

"Aw Nam, why did ya do that?" Axel whined.

"For photography," she smiled innocently at him.

"Oh...well I could have at least posed or something..."

Near the end of the period Axel finished his drawing and went to close his sketchbook when Namine stopped him.

"Lettme see it."

"...don't laugh..." Axel said as he gave it to her to look at.

She looked at it for a moment before she smiled, "It's heartfelt Axel... no pun intended." The human heart was stitched together in places while being held in a hand with long fingers with chipped black nail polish and it was dripping blood. Next to it were the words, 'I know it's not in great condition, but I want you to have it.' they were written in jagged letters.

Namine looked at the drawing and back at Axel after sliding his sketchbook back to him she smiled, "You really like him don't you?"

Axel stared at the table for a minute before he looked at her grinning, "I don't know what your talking about!"

"Uh huh...and that's why he's sitting outside the classroom."

"He's what?!" Axel whipped around and looked outside the door, and there was Riku, sitting in the hallway.

Just then the bell rang and Axel grabbed his things, walked out the door and over to Riku. The silverette looked up at him.

"Hey," before he got up and fell into step along with him.

"What were you doin' sitting there?"

"Stalking you." Riku grinned, "Nah, skipped the last few minutes of study hall, didn't have anything better to do so I figured I'd wait for you."

"Oh...damn I was hoping you were actually stalkin' me!" Axel grinned as they walked out the front doors of the school.

"Oh well, I have an hour before I have to be at practice... so whatcha wanna do until then?" Riku looked up at the teen as they got to his car.

"I don't care really, as long as I don't have to stay in that school I'm good," Axel got into his car and turned the radio on as Riku hopped in after him.

Riku grinned as Axel pulled out of the parking lot. "So where are we goin'?"

"Well, I've gotta stop home and change my bandages, then I don't know, wanna go to the beach or somethin'?"

"Sure, it doesn't matter to me," Riku said as he flipped through the radio stations.

Finally stopping on a Red Hot Chilli Peppers song he glanced over at Axel who was singing along with the song, so he guessed it wasn't a bad choice.

Once they got over to Axel's apartment that he shared with his mom, the redhead stopped Riku from getting out of the car. "Look, you don't have to go in with me. It's not like I don't want you to... I just don't want you to feel as if you have to..."

"Axel, it's fine. I'm coming with you," Riku stated firmly.

"Kay," Axel sighed as they walked up the steps to the building. Once they were inside they had to go up three flights of stairs before they reached his apartment. Finally they made it inside Axel's home. As soon as the redhead opened the door they were greeted by the smell of booze. Axel laced his fingers through Riku's as he lead him to the bathroom. Axel shut the door behind them as he dug out the bandages.

"Untie this for me," Axel said to Riku as he found what he needed and pulled off his shirt.

"Sure," Riku untied the knot on his bandages and began to undo it until Axel took it from him.

"Thanks ma I got it from here," Axel joked.

Axel slowly unwrapped his bandages as Riku leaned against the wall watching his lover intently. The redhead dropped the used bandages in the trash and put the new ones on. The entire process took him about fifteen minutes, during which Riku watched, mildly amused. Axel who was still shirtless turned to Riku.

"Can you hand me my shirt?" it was near Riku on the floor.

"Maybe..." Riku smiled slyly as closed the few steps in between them. The silver haired teen slid his hands up the redhead's chest to his shoulders.

"What'll it take for you to give it to me?" Axel smiled back.

"Mm..." Riku shrugged as he leaned up and kissed him passionately, slipping his tongue into Axel's mouth. The redhead groaned and wrapped an arm around Riku's waist, the other in his hair.

"God...is this...what it takes to get...my shirt back?" Axel panted in between kisses. The redhead moved down to kiss Riku's neck.

"Oh...maybe...mm," Riku sighed.

"You...drive me crazy..." Axel panted as he worked his way up to Riku's mouth.

"Shit...Axel..." Riku moaned as he kissed along his jawline.

"Car?" Axel suggested.

"Mm...too far away..."

"My room?" Riku nodded before Axel opened the bathroom door and led Riku to his room. After he closed the door he lowered Riku onto his bed, which was simply two matresses on top of one another.

Axel carefully covered Riku's body with his own, making sure he didn't hurt his wound. Axel kissed him as he rocked his hips against Riku's.

"A-Axel..." Riku mewled against his lips.

Axel slid his hand up Riku's shirt as he kissed him. "Mm...Riku." Axel purred in between kisses.

Suddenly the teens heard the front door slam, the redhead quickly crawled off Riku and threw a shirt on, that he found on the floor. Riku sat up and looked at Axel.

"Babe?" Riku stood up.

"Mom's home early..." Axel said softly.

"Oh..." Riku didn't know what that meant but he didn't want to press it and upset him.

"Axel? Hunny are you home?!" a female voice called from the other room.

Axel sighed as he walked out of his room beckoning Riku to follow him.

"Yeah Mom, I'm home... a friends with me."

"Oh, the boy you stayed with?"

"Yeah..." Axel and Riku walked into the small kitchen area.

"Mom, this is Riku...Ri my mom," Axel introduced them. Riku smiled at the tall, thin woman. She had red hair the same color as Axel's and she looked as if she used to be very beautiful, but she no longer was.

"Hi Ms. Stone," Riku smiled briefly as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Riku," she said as she started to pick up the kitchen.

"Want help mom?" Axel asked.

"No, it's good. Every thing's good...go out."

"Okay, I uh have some extra money for rent and stuff..." Axel said quietly as he pulled out a few twenties out of his wallet and handed them to his mother. Axel then looked at Riku and led him outside of the apartment. Axel descended down the stairs with Riku behind him. Once the two were outside Axel smiled apologetically at Riku.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Riku asked.

"For my mom..." Axel said.

"She seemed fine," Riku looked at Axel.

"She was baked outta her head..." Axel sighed.

"Oh...where'd you make the money?"

"I draw tattoos and things for people and uh I'm a waiter at some cheap bar around here..." Axel leaned against his car.

"Nice...hey um I think we're outta time for the beach," Riku smiled at him.

"Yeah... wanna head back to the school now Ri?" Axel asked.

"Sure, d'ya mind driving me?"

"Of course not. Now get your ass in the car," Axel grinned.

"Pushy," Riku chuckled as he got into the car with the redhead. Axel pulled out of the parking lot and rolled down his window before he lit a cigarette.

"You okay?" Riku asked as he placed his hand lightly on Axel's knee.

The redhead smiled slightly, "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Give up on that one, slick," Riku grinned.

"As long as you're with me, I'm fine," Axel smiled as he glanced over at Riku.

"Axel, you're a sweetheart," Riku kissed him on the cheek, "Now cut it out."

Axel flicked his cigarette butt out the window as he pulled into the school parking lot. He redhead kissed Riku on the cheek as a goodbye. Riku looked out the windows and upon seeing that no one was around, pulled Axel to him as he kissed him. Riku shivered as Axel slid his tongue along his before he slowly pulled away.

"I gotta go."

"I know, have fun. Hey...what day are you free?" Axel asked suddenly.

"Tomorrow and Friday, why?"

"Just wanna see you," Axel grinned.

Riku smiled as he bit his lip, "Alright."

Riku kissed him again before he got out of the car. Axel pulled out of the parking lot and drove for a while, the music blaring as he smoked another cigarette. Glancing at the clock he swore under his breath before he pulled into another parking lot, this one was in front of Lucky's Bar. Axel sighed, he wished he really was a waiter.

Finishing his cigarette the redhead shut off and got out of the car. He walked through the line of people and into the bar, tipping his head to the bartender he walked to the far end of the bar where the stage was. Axel hopped up on stage and walked behind it, he had another 10 minutes before he was on. Within that time he changed his clothes in the dressing rooms, and threw on some eyeliner. The redhead cursed again when he remembered his hurt side, the ugly bandage wasn't going to help his act. His boss was sure to kill him for it.

Axel waited until they announced that the "performers" were going to be on before he made his way out on stage. He glanced out in the crowd, yep is was gay night. He was loved on that night, and for bachelorette parites. Once the lighting changed and the music started Axel did his job. He was a strip dancer.

**A/N- Reviews are loved and welcome. Don't bitch at me! Thanks My Friend for your reviews and such.**


	8. Could Fall in Love

**Author's Note- I love reviews they inspire me to write more actually. Thanks.**

**Warnings-Yaoi! Language, violence, abuse...stripper..lack of length**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing except the words, not the characters...except Axel's mom.**

Riku sighed, it was Tuesday, at least he didn't have practice today. Which meant he got to spend time with the sweet-talking redhead outside of school. The silverette stared absently at the gruel that was supposed to be lunch. He got up and threw the food away before he walked over to where Axel and Namine were sitting.

"Hey guys," Riku said as he sat down next to the redhead.

"Hi Riku," Namine said quietly as he ate her salad.

"Hey Sexy," Axel grinned like usual at him before he went back to teasing Namine, "Your still eating that rabbit food? And you pay for it? Sad."

"Shut up," Namine said softly before Riku punched him lightly in the arm causing Namine to smile.

"Way to take her side Riku," Axel playfully complained.

"Yeah, I'm just awesome like that," Riku chuckled.

"Mhm, so guys are you both free tonight?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," Both Riku and Namine answered.

"Well, I was thinkin we could go to the beach and hang out. You could finish your photography assignment. And Riku and me could...come up with something," Axel grinned as Riku lifted an eyebrow at him.

"...We're not going to _come up_ with anything," Riku looked at him.

"Aw, fine. Your no fun. But anyway...whatcha say?"

"Okay... I just have to be home by 9 or I'll get in trouble," Namine said.

"Yeah sure, Ax," Riku smiled as he brushed his hand against Axel's. No one besides Namine noticed and Riku didn't really care if she knew for some reason.

"Hm okay so we'll meet outside after school. Kay?" Axel grinned at his friends.

"Alright," Riku said.

The rest of the school day dragged by relatively slow, but once it was over the three friends met outside. Riku walked up to Axel and Namine who were fighting over something about a drawing.

"Well are you ever going to show him it? I mean it is for him!" Namine reasoned.

"I don't know... he might get all weirded out and..." Axel stopped arguing when he noticed Riku standing there and grinned sheepishly.

"Show him what?" Riku asked.

"What? What are you talking about?!" Axel said still grinning before he got in his car.

Riku sighed along with Namine as they too got in the car, Riku up front and Namine in the back. Axel pulled out of the parking lot and got onto the road before he leaned over and kissed Riku. The younger male smiled and threaded his finger's through Axel's. Namine smiled at the calmness of her friends. It was good to see Axel smile again and mean it.

"You guys are cute together," Namine commented.

Riku blushed as he directed his gaze to stare intently out the window. While Axel grinned broadly and drummed his fingers against Riku's hand.

"Yeah well yano...he'll realise that when he's ready," Axel smiled and glanced at his lover who blushed harder.

Finally they reached the beach. After Axel parked and they took off their shoes the three teens ran out onto the beach. Namine busted out her camera and began to take photos of the ocean. At one point Axel grabbed Riku and held him to his chest then Namine proceeded to take their picture. Another time Axel kissed Riku warmly, with his hands on the younger males hips and Riku's hands on his shoulders when Namine took a picture.

Eventually the two boys stripped off their shirts and drug Namine into the ocean. The blonde girl yelped when Axel threatened to throw her deep into the water and reached for Riku who laughed. She swatted at Axel until he was laughing too much to hold on to her.

"Axel you jerk!" she exclaimed while laughing.

"Heh, you know you love me!" Axel laughed.

"Yeah well..." Namine giggled.

"Hey guys...theres this place Sora, Kairi and I used to go when we were younger, come on," Riku trudged out of the water followed by his two friends. Riku lead them to the secret cove and crawled into the opening. Axel lifted an eyebrow to Namine, who simply shook her head as they followed in suit.

Riku sat down and leaned against the wall as Namine and Axel looked around. Axel walked over and sat down next to Riku before he kissed him. Riku touched his bandages gently and looked at Axel.

"Their fine. I'm not gonna rot or something if they get a little wet," Axel laced his fingers through Riku's as he kissed the younger teen softly. Riku blushed as Axel brushed the backs of his fingers down his face. Namine coughed and the two males looked at her sheepishly, Riku blushed harder if it was possible.

She giggled, "Geeze Riku, I've never seen you blush so much."

"Shut up," Riku said but smiled slightly none the less.

"Can I take a picture of this place?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, of course," Riku said as he swatted Axel's wandering hand away.

Namine took a few pictures of the inside of the cove, then she took one of Riku and Axel when they weren't paying attention to her. Riku then looked at Namine after the picture was taken.

"Why?" Riku whined.

"Because I have extra film and you two are cute together," she smiled.

Axel grinned brightly and kissed Riku quickly. Riku smiled and looked at Namine.

"Hey this little drawing over here... its Sora and Kairi right?" Namine asked softly as she ran her finger over it.

"Yeah, they've pretty much always liked each other..." Riku sighed then decided to change the subject. "So I heard you're with Marluxia, hes that guy who graduated like three years ago with pink hair right?"

"Um...yeah I am.. and yeah he is," Namine blushed lightly.

"I think its awesome that you two are together!" Axel stated happily.

"Hey...how do you and Namine know each other Ax?" Riku asked.

"Uh well...she used to live near me in the city before she moved here. And when she little we were best friends. I've never been little" Axel winked at Riku who shook his head before he continued, "but we met through Roxas but... that's not a good topic..." Axel shifted.

"Oh okay..." Riku looked at Namine and Axel.

"Hey guys... um, is there anyway you can bring me downtown?" she wrung her hands for a moment.

"Why?" Axel asked her in a teasing voice.

"Well... I wanted to go see Marluxia...and my mom doesn't like me seeing him because I'm only 17..." She smiled shyly.

"Oh... well I don't know... he's a bad guy Nam," Axel teased.

"He is not!" she blushed as she swatted Axel.

"Hey, ouch! Don't be abusing me, I'm the one thats gonna be taking you to see your sweetie!" Axel grinned.

"Aw Axel! Your gonna take me?" She smiled brilliantly at him.

"Yeah sure. Come on," Axel grinned as he pulled Riku to his feet. As the three walked back to Axel's car, the two boys stopped and grabbed their shirts they discarded before he got into the car. Axel whined because they were all wet and they were in his car.

Namine told Axel where to go as she sat in the back shivering. Riku turned around and handed her his shirt. "Here it's dry at least."

"Thank you," She said softly as she removed her own shirt and put his on.

"Ooh you wait till I tell Marley you just stripped off your shirt in my car!" Axel teased.

"Oh shut up, you two are gay and neither of you were paying any attention," she blushed.

"Yeah yeah," Axel laughed as he drove her to go see her boyfriend.

Once they dropped off Namine, Axel looked at Riku. "So whatcha wanna do now?"

Riku shrugged, "Doesn't matter really...wow its 6 o'clock already?"

"Why's it matter gonna turn into a pumpkin?" Axel joked as he lit up a cigarette.

"Maybe," Riku chuckled when Axel shook his head, "Gimme a drag of that."

"No way, smokings bad!" Axel exclaimed as he inhaled smoke. Upon Riku's look he handed it to Riku, who took a drag then gave it back.

"Thank you...I'm hungry," Riku said suddenly.

"I swear you've been hanging around me too long," Axel joked then added, "Well I need to go home to change my bandages. Then maybe we can go grab some food?"

"Sure, works for me," Riku stared out the window.

"You okay?" Axel asked as he flicked his cigarette butt out the window.

"Yeah, just thinking. I'm fine," Riku smiled as he continued to stare out the window.

"Alright..." Axel said as he pulled into the parking lot out front of his apartment building.

"C'mon," Axel said as he got out of the car. Riku followed him up the stairs and into the elevator. Riku leaned against the redhead and pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

"Mm, hey you," Axel murmured as he slipped his arm around Riku.

"Hey... I wanna show you someplace later," Riku said as he rested his head on Axel's shoulder.

"Alright," Axel moved so Riku's head wasn't on him before he tilted his head and kissed him. The two teens broke the kiss as the doors opened and they walked into Axel's apartment.

"Is your mom home?" Riku asked as he he followed Axel into the bathroom.

"Nah she's at work...why you askin'?" Axel looked at him as he peeled off his shirt.

"Just wondering," Riku smiled as he let his eyes rake over Axel's chest.

"Enjoying yourself?" Axel grinned.

"Mm maybe...hey wait a second, when did you get the piercing," Riku asked. Axel had his left nipple pierced with a small gold ring through it.

"Last night...after work," Axel grinned, "S'it look okay?"

"Yeah, it's sexy," Riku said as he picked up Axel's shirt off the floor.

"Good," Axel laughed as he took off his bandages. Throwing them in the garbage he inspected his wound. There were places that the skin was torn in, parts of it were more swollen than others and the whole thing was bruised.

"That looks bad Axel," Riku said softly.

"Eh, Mom checked it out last night after she sobered up. I guess the one I thought was broken isn't... so all in all I just have a few bruised ones," Axel smiled.

"Well that's good," Riku leaned against the wall as he waited for the older teen to finish dressing his wounds. Finally Axel finished what he was doing and grabbed his shirt from Riku, who was still without one.

"Hey if we're gonna go somewhere you need a shirt. And you gave yours to Nam," Axel said as he walked past Riku. The silverette looked at him and followed, shrugging.

"Here," Axel handed him a black t-shirt that said 'It's okay to be gay.' Riku shook his head and handed it back. "Aw your no fun." Axel said as he dug out another one. This one was a long-sleeve black shirt that had the anarchy symbol on it. Riku shrugged and put it on, the sleeves went past his hands and it was a bit too big. Axel wasn't that much taller than him but he wore bigger clothes.

"Thanks," Riku smiled as he walked over to the lanky redhead.

"I just like seeing you in something of mine," Axel grinned brightly.

Riku shook his head but he was still smiling. "You're cute sometimes."

Axel pulled Riku to him, "Only sometimes?"

"Yeah, unless you wanna prove me wrong?" Riku smirked. Axel got the message loud and clear and kissed him deeply. When Axel pulled away he looked at Riku expectantly.

"No, it wasn't cute. It was hot," Riku smiled sheepishly as he face tinted pink.

"Hm, I can deal with that," Axel's grin split his face before he kissed the smaller teen again.

Riku pulled back from him, "I'm hungry." Axel shook his head.

"Dont you eat at school?"

"Not really, it's disgusting," Riku smiled.

"Here c'mon I'll cook ya something. I don't feel like buying food," Axel rubbed the back of his neck.

"You cook?" Riku asked as he followed him out of his room.

"Yeah, I'm not great but it won't kill you," Axel said as Riku chuckled.

Riku sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Axel rummaged around the room gathering random ingredients.

"What are you making?" Riku asked.

"Some Italian dish...i think its called **Penne all'arrabbiata," Axel grinned as he began to cook. Riku watched him as he cut up the vegetables and boiled the pasta. Instead of using hot peppers like he was supposed to Axel used plain red peppers. **

**"Yano this is supposed to be a spicy dish but... I don't want to kill you," Axel grinned.**

**"Thanks," Riku smiled.**

**"Yeah yeah. Don't go getting used to this Riku. I'm not always this nice," Axel said with his back to him.**

**"As long as you cook I'm good with it. Hey your mom's not gonna care if you use up her cooking shit."**

**"Nah... it's mostly mine anyway. I cook more than she does most days," Axel sighed.**

**"Oh..." Riku got up and put his arms around the older teen's midsection, "I'm sorry."**

**Axel put down the knife and turned to face Riku, "It's fine," Axel kissed him before he pulled out of his grasp.**

**"Cooking," Axel explained.**

**"Heh sorry," Riku sat back down and continued to watch him. **

"Want something to drink?" Axel asked as he was letting the food cook.

"Sure...whatcha got?"

"Uh...milk, water, some cran-apple shit, and beer," Axel said as he looked in the refrigerator.

"Some of that Cran-Apple shit?" Riku grinned.

"Sure, I was thinkin about that myself since I gotta drive you home," Axel got glasses out of the cupboard and poured their drinks.

"Ugh, beer's disgusting Ax," Riku made a face at him.

"It gets me drunk," Axel said as he handed Riku his juice.

"I hardly drink at all," Riku said honestly.

"Oh, oh well," Axel grinned as he served Riku and himself. Setting his plate down and handed Riku his along with a fork.

"Thanks," Riku smiled. The two teens ate quietly for a while until Axel's curiosity got the best of him.

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah, it's good. I wouldn't be eating it if it wasn't good. I'm nowhere near that nice," Riku shoved another forkful in his mouth.

"Kay," Axel said before he stuffed his face again.

Once the teens were done eating Axel put the dishes in the sink and walked over to Riku, "It's like 8 man, do you need to be home?"

"Probably, but I want to show you some place first. It's in the cove," Riku said as he stood up and looked at Axel.

"Mm okay. Wanna go now?" Axel asked before he wrapped his arms around the younger teen.

"When your ready," Riku kissed him softly.

"Kay," Axel returned the kiss before he lead him downstairs. Riku and Axel drove to the beach. Once they got there Riku jumped out of the car and lead Axel to the cove. The two teens made there way inside. Riku made his way to the far side of it and pushed against a large boulder, it moved to reveal a good sized hole.

"C'mon," Riku said as he ducked through the hole, Axel followed. Once he got inside the redhead stood up straight and looked around.

"It's kinda dark Ri," Axel said.

"Gimme your lighter," Riku said as Axel handed it to him.

Riku walked to one side of the room and lit about 15 candles that were already there, and of varying heights. He walked back over to Axel who was now looking around. Handing him back his lighter he spoke. "So, what do you think?"

"Wow," was all Axel said as he looked around. There was an opening in the ceiling that showed the stars and part of the moon. The candles gave the room an luminous glow, there were a couple blankets on the ground under the view of the sky. There was a small stream that ran through it near the opposite wall the candles were on. Near the water there were a few closed bottles of what looked like wine and rum, which caused Axel to smile. He continued to look around and seen an old box, which upon opening it he found porn mags and lubricant, he chuckled.

"Heh...no one else knows about the place," Riku bit his lip and looked up at Axel, who was walking around running his hand along the wall. Axel walked over to him and smiled warmly.

"It's awesome Ri," He said as he kissed him warmly.

"So what's up with the porn n stuff?" Axel joked.

"Heh...I'm a guy... I need to get off somehow," Riku said but blushed none the less. Axel smiled and kissed him again.

Once they broke the kiss Riku walked over to where the blankets were and sat down. Axel followed him and sat down next to him.

"I wanted to tell you what I was thinking about earlier..." Riku said a bit nervously.

"Alright," Axel looked at him.

"You know how I said I wasn't ready for a relationship and that whole thing?"

"Yeah...why?" Axel asked.

"Well...I wanted to know... if you wanted to... be with me?" Riku said with a light blush covering his cheeks and nose. He glanced up to see Axel smiling broadly.

"Of course," he said calmly before he pressed his lips to Riku's.

The younger teen pulled Axel to him as he deepened the kiss. Axel moaned into the kiss as Riku's tongue met his. Axel threaded his finger's through his lover's hair as he kissed him. Riku broke the kiss and laid on his back, pulling Axel on top of him. Axel pressed his groin against Riku's as he roughly kissed him. Riku moaned and slid his hand up the back to Axel's shirt.

Axel began to kiss down Riku's neck and once he reached the point in between his neck and shoulder he gently bit down. Riku groaned and rolled his hips against Axel's. The redhead smirked and kissed back up to his ear which he licked the outer shell of then sucked on his earlobe. Riku gasped as he dug his fingers into Axel's back. Axel let go of his earlobe and breathed hotly in it.

"I want you Riku." Axel's raw admittance along with his hot breath caused Riku to moan.

"Axel..." Riku panted, "I've never been with a guy."

"I can make it so it won't hurt," Axel breathed into his ear, "But I won't force you."

"I'm not gonna lie... I want you too..." Riku murmured.

Axel grinned and pulled Riku's shirt off. Axel moved down a bit and began to kiss and lick the younger male's chest. Riku groaned and tugged at Axel's shirt needing to feel skin. Axel pulled back and tugged it off before he crushed his mouth against Riku's. The smaller teen groaned and bucked his hips into Axel's. The older man broked the kiss and slid down Riku's body. Looking up at his lover he undid his pants with his teeth and pulled them off, leaving Riku in his boxers. Axel ran his tongue along the waistband and rubbed Riku through his boxers.

"Axel..." Riku groaned as the older male kissed his length through the fabric. Axel met Riku's smoldering gaze as he slid his boxers off his body, freeing his hard length. Axel licked him from the base to the head and suckled on him. Axel keep his eyes on Riku as he slid took more of him in his mouth. Axel took Riku as far as he could and moaned slightly around him.

"A-Axel..." Riku gasped. After a little while Riku was moaning loudly, "Uh...just fuck me!"

Axel shivered and sucked hard on him one more time before he got up.

"Where are you goin'?" Riku panted.

"Getting the lube you had in your porn box," Axel said as he retrieved it.

The redhead walked back over to Riku as he undid his pants. Standing in front of his lover he stripped completely, enjoying the way Riku's gaze was glued to him. As he dropped to his knees Axel squeezed some of the gel out of his hand and coated his first two fingers in it. Axel parted Riku's legs as he set the tube down beside them.

Axel slid his finger in Riku's tight opening kissing his stomach as he did so. He let Riku become used to it before he slid it out and back in again. Riku sighed softly as he became accustomed to the feeling. Axel inserted another finger, as he slowly stretched him.

"Uhh...Ax..." Riku groaned. Axel froze. "Don't stop...just...be gentle."

Axel nodded as he continued to prep his lover. As he pumped his fingers in and out of him he noticed a thin sheet of sweat covering his lover, he didn't think he'd seen anything more sexy in his life. Stifling a groan Axel removed his fingers from his lover. Riku whimpered at the empty feeling that left him with, causing Axel to smile. The older man took the lube and poured some on his hands, heating it. He then proceeded to coat his throbbing length in it. Riku moaned at the sight before him.

Axel crawled up Riku body and spread his legs a little wider as he pressed a hot kiss to his lips. As Axel kissed him hotly he reached down and positioned himself at Riku's opening. Slowly he pressed into his lover. Riku groaned at the feeling and Axel stopped once his head was in. Axel pulled back out and pushed a little more back into him. Slowly he kept doing this until most of him was sheathed within Riku. Axel held still as he kissed his lover's neck, letting him get used to it.

"Mm, Axel," Riku panted.

Axel pulled out and pushed back into him slowly, moaning at the feeling. Axel continued thrusting gently into him for a while until Riku wrapped his legs around Axel's waist. Axel groaned and thrust deeper into him. Riku moaned and arched into Axel. The redhead shifted his thrusts until he found that bundle of nerves. Once Riku cried out he knew he's found it. Axel reached down and gripped Riku's member. He began pumping him in time with his thrusts while Riku gripped the blanket tightly.

"Oh God!... Axel!" Riku cried out as he thrust up into Axel's hand.

"Mm Riku..." Axel purred as he began thrusting faster into him.

"Uh...Ax...gonna cum..." Riku panted as he leaned up and crushed his mouth to Axel's. The kiss didn't last too long because soon enough Riku threw his head back and cried out. The silverette came hard on his chest and the rest leaked out on Axel's hand. The redhead groaned and thrust in him a few more times before he pulled out and came on Riku's sweat soaked stomach.

The redhead fell on his side next to his lover and smiled lazily at him. Axel inched over to the panting Riku and kissed him gently.

"You okay?" Axel said as he caught his breath.

"Mm...kind of sore...but okay," Riku intertwined his fingers with Axel's.

"You might not want to play soccer tomorrow...make up an excuse or something," Axel smiled as he kissed his lover again.

"Mm, I need a shower babe," Riku sighed.

"Yeah... here hang on," Axel let go of Riku's hand and got up. Axel pulled on his boxers and picked up his shirt. Quietly he walked over to the spring and dipped the edge of it in the water. Axel walked back over to Riku and wiped the cum off of him. Axel smiled, kissing him before he handed him his boxers. The teen smiled and blushed even more that he already was as he pulled them on. Axel pulled on his pants and handed Riku his as he pulled him to his feet. Riku winced to which he received an apologetic smile from his lover.

"Sorry Ri," he moved his plastered bangs from his face before Axel kissed his forehead.

Riku pulled on his pants and Axel's clean shirt. "It's okay."

Axel wrapped an arm around Riku as he lead him out of the room and into the cove. Axel let him go as he moved the boulder back into place. Riku was leaning against the wall with his arms wrapped around him. Axel sighed and walked over to him. "C'mon."

Axel wrapped his around around Riku and helped him back to the car. Once they were inside Axel looked at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just sore is all," Riku smiled tiredly at him.

"I'm sorry. Want me to lie to your dad for you?" Axel grinned as he pulled out onto the road.

"Nah, he won't be home until 5 in the morning," Riku leaned his head on Axel's shoulder as the redhead lit a cigarette.

"Oh," he said as he took a drag and offered it to Riku who gladly took it.

Axel took the cigarette back and glanced down at Riku, the beautiful teen was close to passing out on his shoulder. Axel smiled as he finished his smoke and flicked it out the window. Axel wrapped his arm around Riku's shoulders as he pulled into his driveway.

"Come on sleeping beauty," Axel smiled as Riku shifted slightly and looked up at him.

Axel got out of the car with Riku and walked him to the door, when he went to turn around he was stopped by Riku's hand on his chest. "Wait..."

"Yeah?" Axel looked at him.

"Stay with me?" Riku asked softly.

"What about your dad?" Axel laced his fingers through Riku's as he spoke.

"I'll just leave him a note that said I didn't feel good and you stayed here with me. He won't care," Riku smiled softly.

"Alright," Axel said as he followed Riku inside, the silverette scrawled out a note to his dad saying he was sick and Axel was here because he didn't want to be alone; then they went up to his room.

Riku shut the door, took off his clothes except for his boxers and crawled into bed. Axel followed in suit and joined his lover. Looking down at Riku he smiled.

"I could fall in love with you," Axel said truthfully.

Riku blushed and laid his head on Axel's chest. Axel kissed the side of his head and wrapped his arms around him. Riku yawned, "Thank you..."

"For what love?" Axel looked down at him.

"For everything," Riku said as he closed his eyes.

"Not a problem," Axel yawned.

"Mm...night my Axel," Riku sighed as he cuddled up closer to Axel.

Axel smiled as he felt a warmth spread through his chest, "G'night my love."

**Author's note- I hope you liked it. Uhm. Let me know. Reviews are loved.**


	9. I'm in Love with a Stripper

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. The brief song lyrics are Closer by Ne-Yo**

**Warnings- Yaoi, language, lemon!!, alcohol**

**Author's Note-Sorry if the last chapter seemed kinda.. fluffy... but I had to do it yano. Reviews are loved. Sorry for the long wait guys.**

Riku woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. Reaching over the smacked the snooze button and put his arm back around the still sleeping redhead. Riku tilted his head and looked up at Axel's sleeping face.

"Axel...wake up," Riku said in his sleep riden voice as he nudged him.

"Mm...no,"Axel murmured.

"Yes," Riku let go of him and sat up, which immediately caused him some minor pain. He guessed he made a noise because it got Axel's attention.

The redhead opened his eyes, "You okay?"

"Yeah...it just hurt a little," Riku glanced at him.

"I'm sorry, hun," Axel smiled apologetically before he pulled him into a gentle hug.

Riku sighed and returned the embrace, "I'm gonna hate school today."

"Well...don't go," Axel said simply.

"Eh...I'll be okay," Riku dropped his head to Axel's shoulder.

"Well... we've got an hour before school starts," Axel said as he stretched.

"I'm gonna shower..." Riku said before he got off the bed.

"Alright, have fun," Axel winked before he laid back down.

"Yeah sure, don't destroy anything," Riku shook his head as he walked out of the room.

As Riku showered, Axel burrowed back into the pillows and attempted to fall back asleep. After a few minutes of tossing and turning the redhead got up and cracked his neck. Axel walked over to Riku's dresser and dug out a t-shirt. It fit him snugly and it was white. Oh well it was early enough for him not to care. Pulling on his black Tripp pants from last night he watched Riku walk in with a towel around his waist.

"Hey sexy," Axel grinned at him.

"That's my shirt," Riku said as he ran a brush through his hair.

"It is," Axel said before he walked into the bathroom. The redhead scrubbed his face, soaked his hair and ran a brush through it before he walked back into Riku's room. He looked over at Riku as the younger teen pulled on a clean shirt.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Nothin' just glad you finally came to your senses," Axel grinned.

"About what?"

"Being with me," That earned him a smack in the arm from the tired Riku.

Riku sighed as he glanced at the clock, "Sora's gonna think I'm late..."

"Why?"Axel asked as he pulled on his socks and Converse.

"I usually walk with him in the morning... and since your driving, thats not gonna happen."

"Well, we could pick him up," Axel suggested as he stood up.

"If you really want to deal with Sora in the morning then okay," Riku said as he walked out of the room.

Axel merely blinked, "Why are you so distant?"

Riku turned around and sighed, "I'm not a morning person Ax. And I'm guessing neither are you..."

"No I'm not. Sorry just paranoid I guess," Axel sighed as he ran his hand through his damp hair.

Riku walked over to him and hugged him, "I'm sorry. Your hair's sexier like that by the way."

Riku smirked as he looked up at the redhead who tilted his head and kissed him softly. Axel pulled away from him and smiled.

"Mine."

"Mm. Course." Riku met his lover's intense gaze briefly, which was brighter then normal.

"Good," Axel grinned and kissed him again.

"We gotta get going soon Ax," Riku said softly as he picked up his notebook.

"Mm, okay," With that the two boys walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Riku grabbed a travel mug and filled it with coffee and milk before he took a sip of it. He offered it to Axel as he walked out the door. The redhead grinned and followed him.

"So where's Sora live?" Axel asked once they were in the car.

"Up on Rainy Street... the second house on the left," Riku said as he took his coffee back.

"Kay..." Axel pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one as he pulled into Sora's driveway. Axel beeped the horn and Sora walked outside looking mildly confused.

"Axel?" The small brunet asked then after a beat, "Riku?"

"Hey," Riku said as he got out of the car and flipped the seat up. Sora looked at him strangely and got in the car.

Axel took a deep drag and it out before he spoke, "Hey kid."

Sora crinkled his nose, "Hey Axel."

The redhead offered it to Riku who took a drag and gave it back.

"Since when did you start smoking again?" Sora asked.

"Eh...I don't know. It calms me I guess," Riku said as he let his eyes shut.

Sora sighed, "Alright whatever...so how come Axel's driving."

"Cause...he crashed at my place last night," Riku said.

"Oh..alright," Sora said getting a bit suspicious.

Axel parked the car in the school parking lot and got out. Riku followed in suit and popped the seat forward for Sora. The brunet shut the door and looked at Riku and Axel, who were standing awful close to each other.

"So...I gotta go meet up with Kairi before she beats me, wanna come Riku?" Sora asked.

"Uh nah...I gotta get to class soon," Riku said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh alright... don't forget about tonight, were going to the club for my birthday..."

"How do you two plan on getting in your not 18...not today anyway?" Riku asked.

"Her cousin owns the place so... we can get in," Sora smiled.

"Alright, I'll meet yah after school," Riku smiled as he teen jogged away to find Kairi.

"...The club?" Axel looked at him.

"Yeah he's been wanting to go for a while, so I said I'd take him somewhere." Riku took a sip of his coffee.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Axel looked at him again.

"I won't," Riku turned and pressed his mouth to Axel's; a quick, but meaningful kiss.

Axel grinned, "Just can't keep your hands off me can you?"

Riku blushed lightly as he looked away from Axel. The redhead chuckled as he got back in his car and dug out his sketchbook, he carefully flipped to a page and tore it out. Riku watched him intently.

"Whatcha doin' Axel?"

"Here," Axel handed him the drawing as he chewed on his lip, a habit he picked up from Riku.

Riku looked at it and a slow smile spread on his face as his eyes softened, "You mean that?"

"Mean what?" Axel asked honestly.

"What the drawing says, yano, 'I want you to have it'" Riku looked at him.

"Heh...uh yeah..." Axel's face tinted pink for once.

Riku smiled and wrapped his arms around the older teen even though they were in the school parking lot. Axel returned the embrace and smiled at his boyfriend's show of public affection.

"We gotta get to class Ax," Riku said as he pulled away from him.

"Yeah.. alright. C'mon sexy let's go," Axel grinned as they walked into school.

The two lovers walked into school and into their first period class. Riku managed to stay awake during class for once, mostly due to Axel kicking him whenever he'd start to pass out. Axel drew after they took their test. The teacher noticed this time and didn't seem to care. Axel was passing with flying colors.

At lunch Riku talked to Sora and Kairi about tonight but he couldn't keep from glancing over at the fiery redhead. Kairi seemed to notice but didn't sat anything, instead she seemed to try to distract Sora, which made Riku want to gag.

"Hey...since you two seem hell bent on sucking each other's faces I'm going to go over there," Riku said as he got up and walked over to Axel and Namine.

"Hey guys," Riku said as he sat down beside the redhead.

"Hi Riku," Namine said as she looked through her messenger bag.

"Hey," Axel said as he brushed his hand against Riku's.

"What are you looking for Namine?" Riku asked.

"The pictures I got developed...from the beach...Aha!" she said excitedly as he pulled out a folder. She held it out to Axel who took it curiously.

He looked through the pictures until he found the three of him and Riku. Pulling them out he smiled.

"You know you can have that one... I have a copy," Namine smiled.

Axel looked at the one of him and Riku in the cove. It was like something you'd see on a card, all sweet looking. The one of them on the beach smiling at the camera was cheezy, Axel was making a peace sign with the hand that wasn't around Riku's waist and they were grinning like maniacs. The last one where they were kissing was by far Axel's favorite, it was like something from a movie. Or so he said. Axel took that one and put it in his sketchbook, grinning like a mad man.

Once the school day was over Riku rushed outside and met Axel by his car before he met up with Sora and Kairi. Riku smiled when he seen Axel leaning against it waiting for him.

"Hello love," Axel drawled before he pressed Riku against the car.

"Axel..." Riku murmured before Axel's lips crashed on his own. Axel ravished his lips with his own before he let him go.

"Mm... I have to go Riku. I gotta work tonight."

"Alright, see ya later," Riku said as Axel got into his car. Riku stood there for a moment before he headed off the the front doors of the school to meet up with Sora and Kairi. They were standing there patiently waiting for him when he arrived.

"Hey what kept you?" Sora asked.

"I uh had to stay and talk to the coach to tell him why I'd be late..." He lied but realised he probably should have done that.

"Alright well when do you get out of practice?" Sora asked.

"Uh around 5 so I should be ready to go at about 6... if that's okay?" Riku scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah its fine!" Sora answered.

"Well were gonna go get this homework done and stuff so, I'll see yah later!" Sora called as he and Kairi walked off to his house.

Riku smiled and jogged into the locker room. After he changed and pulled his hair back he made headed out on the soccer field. Riku practiced hard but he thoughts kept wandering horridly. There were times when he'd practically missed the ball because he was so unfocused. Stupid redhead. After practice a few guys gave Riku weird looks and asked him about not being at the top of his game like he usually was. Riku simply shrugged as he grabbed his clothes and headed home.

After Riku was showered and dressed in tight black leather pants a tight shirt, and some black bracelets he walked over to Sora's. Before he even knocked he was greeted by the teen who was wearing baggy black pants and a white beater. Riku looked over at Kairi, as much as he loved her... she looked like a whore. Her tight skirt was short and had a slit up one side. The tight shirt she wore cut off above her belly button and her shoes were high heeled strappy things. But whatever Sora was amused by her

"Wow Riku, you look good," Kairi giggled.

"Yeah, yeah... you guys call the taxi yet?" Riku asked.

Kairi nodded and right on cue the dirty cab pulled up put front of the house. Riku led the younger two into the cab and told the driver to go to Lucky's Bar. The driver nodded and drove as Riku had to deal with Sora and Kairi sucking face beside him. Gods he wished he was with Axel.

"Here ya are, that'll be 30," the driver said as Riku got out of the cab. After he Sora and Kairi each gave the man 10 they headed into the club. Riku flashed his ID to the doorman and Kairi motioned to her cousin who let them in.

"There's a stage in here?" Sora asked Riku as the silver haired teen wound his way through the mobs of people dancing to the heavy music with heavy lidded eyes.

"Yeah, people strip here," Riku grinned as he leaned against the wall near the stage.

"STRIP?!" Kairi exclaimed blushing. Riku nodded.

"Girls and guys actually," which only made the girl's blush darken.

Sora walked behind Kairi and wrapped his arms around her waist before he pressed a kiss to he throat. Riku shook his head.

"What?" Sora asked, feigning innocence.

Riku smirked, "Nothing...why don't you go dance. Maybe you can ease your hormones by grinding against each other."

Both of them blushed but eventually left him to go dance. Riku sighed as he ran a hand through his glittery hair. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the bar.

"Hey sweetheart what can I get you?" A woman asked him.

"Eh...just a coke," he played with a crack on the counter.

"Aw hun you look like you need something stronger then that... here it's something cinamin, it's one of the strippers favorite. I won't tell anyone," She smiled.

"Uh thanks," He took a tentative sip... it reminded him of Axel. Everything it seemed reminded him of Axel.

He guessed he must have smiled because the woman smiled brightly, "Well you seem to be enjoying it."

"Yeah... reminds me of someone..." Riku trailed off when Sora and Kairi walked back over to him.

"Hey, wanna go check out the strippers?" Sora grinned.

"Yeah... sure..."

The three friends walked over and sat down in front of the stage, Riku looked at Sora he too had a drink in his hand but it seemed to be just a coke.

"What are you drinking?" Riku asked.

"Coke...and rum," he grinned, "Some guy handed it to me."

"It's called a Roman Coke man," Riku laughed.

"Yeah... heh so what do you got?"

"I don't know strippers choice, something cinamin-y..." Riku grinned.

"Ah..."

"Hey guys look they're coming out on stage!" Kairi exclaimed.

A few girls did there thing and Sora's eyes were glued to them, Riku just shook his head. Then a few guys came out to join them. Sneaking a glance over at Kairi she look amused but she was blushing horribly After a few minutes the music changed to something more punk like and different people came out as the others walked away. Riku downed the rest of his drink and looked up.

His jaw dropped. The stripper in front of him was Axel.

His ocean eyes locked onto the livid green ones and the redhead froze. You could read the word that formed on his lips.

_Riku. _

"Axel...my boyfriend's a stripper..." Riku didn't realize he said it out loud until he left Kairi and Sora's eyes on him.

"Y-Your what?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"My...boyfriend..." Riku flicked his gaze back up to the stage but Axel was gone.

"Well he is hot," Kairi said giggling, Riku guessed she'd been drinking as well. Sora shot her a look then focused his gaze back on his best friend.

"Your gay?"

Riku nodded as he stared intently at his drink.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sora asked.

"I don't know... look just don't worry about it alright? I'll talk to you later about it alright?" Riku looked at him pleadingly.

"Alright..." Turning back to Kairi he smiled and led her to the dance floor.

Riku scuffed back over to the bar, seeing his redhead sitting there in a black beater and black pants he sat down next to him. Axel was drinking the same thing Riku was, figured it was his favorite.

"Hey Ax..." Riku said softly as the bartender filled their glasses without question and walked away.

Axel swallowed a mouthful of the liquid before he looked over at Riku, "Hey."

"So...this is where you work huh?" Riku said as he took a sip.

"Yeah...Riku?" the older male asked as he turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you...i just... didn't think you'd be happy about it you know?" Axel said with guilt dripping from his voice.

"Axel, it's okay. I mean im more irritated that you didn't tell me...but it is sexy as hell," Riku took one of his lover's hands in his own.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but so help me God if anyone of them touches you and I find out about it. I will kill them," Riku said as he emptied his glass.

"Yeah... I'd kill them first Ri."

"Heh... so Sora and Kairi know that we're together..." Riku said softly.

"How'd they take it?"

"Well Kairi thought it was hot. And Sora... wasn't happy... but they're preoccupied with each other at the moment."

"Oh... I'm sorry," Axel too finished his drink.

"It's alright... as long as Kairi doesn't start to ask us to make porn or something for her I'm good," Riku said causing Axel to chuckle.

"So...that's my favorite drink you've got there dear," Axel said indicating to the empty glass.

"That would explain why it reminded me of you..."

"Thinking about me are ya?" Axel teased.

"Well yeah," Riku grinned.

"Good to know it's mutual then," Axel smiled as he pressed a kiss to the younger's forehead.

"Yeah..." Riku said.

"So you're not mad at me?" Axel asked hopefully. When Riku shook his head in the negative Axel grinned, "Want to dance?"

Riku was pulled onto the floor by his lover and soon fell into the rhythm. Axel hands trailed up and down his body while Riku kept one hand on his lover's hip. Soon enough the song ended with the two teens kissing fervently, Riku's back to the wall.

The song vibrated through the wall as Riku's tongue clashed with Axel's.

_I just can't pull myself away._ _I just can't stop. I just can't stop, closer..._

"Song suits..." Axel murmured against his lips, causing Riku to smile.

Riku hooked a leg around Axel's waist and pulled him closer. Axel pushed his hips against Riku's and ground hard against him. Axel's lips crashed on his again with a burning need. They continued on like this for a while until Axel pulled back enough to admire the younger male.

"Riku," He breathed.

Said teen's eyes cracked open, " Axel..."

The redhead's mouth descended on his neck. Axel licked a hot trail down his neck and fixed his mouth to the spot in between Riku's neck and shoulder.

"Oh God...Axel..." Riku groaned softly as he thrust his hands into Axel's hair.

He released the now reddening flesh and looked at his lover's flushed face. "I want you so bad right now."

Riku slipped his hand under Axel's shirt before he ran his hot tongue along the outer shell of his ear. Axel groaned, the sound sent a spike of cheat straight through Riku.

"So take me," Riku purred in his ear.

"Come with me," Axel said as he pulled Riku off the wall and behind stage. He tugged Riku into one of the mass dressing rooms and into a smaller stall all it contained was a small white cushioned bench. He shut the door and pressed Riku up against it. Riku groaned and wrapped his legs around Axel's waist.

Axel pulled back long enough to pull off his and Riku's shirts. Then he crashed his mouth to Riku's once again. Soon enough both of them were pants and their pants were discarded around them. At the skin on skin contact both men moaned loudly. Axel ground against Riku for a few moments before the younger male pushed off the wall, causing them to loose balance and Axel landed on his back on the bench. Riku grinned and pressed his mouth to Axel's.

Axel growled and pushed Riku off him. He got up and picked up his lover.

"Trust me," Axel looked at him, the lust clearing for a moment.

"I do babe," Riku said before he kissed him.

Axel laid the silver haired teen down on his stomach on the bench and he kissed his neck before he moved down his body. He pulled Riku back so he was resting on his knees and he ran his hot tongue down the crack of his ass. Riku yelped.

"Relax... it's not like I have any lube on me and I don't wanna hurt you," Axel growled before he resumed licking at Riku's tight opening. Soon Axel worked his tongue into him and Riku groaned. It felt really good. Riku's nails were dug into the cushion and he eyes were shut as Axel slid a finger into him. Axel continued to finger him as he ran his tongue up Riku's back. Soon enough Axel had three of his long finger in Riku and he was kissing his back.

"Oh God..." Riku gasped when Axel curled his fingers expertly. Soon he removed all of them and pressed his length into his lover.

Axel hissed as he felt the tight warmth enclose around his length. "Riku."

"Axel..." Riku murmured as Axel tightened his grip on Riku's hips and began to pump into him. After a few moments Axel's grip tightened and he began pounding into him, completely sheathing himself.

"Ah ah, Axel!" Riku cried out. Axel knew he was close so he slid one hand off Riku's hips and wrapped it around his length. Smearing the pre-cum over the head with his thumb he began to pump him in time with his thrusts. After a few more wild thrusts both men came hard, Riku onto the bench and Axel's hand, and Axel deep within Riku.

The redhead pulled himself out of Riku and laid down on top of his panting lover.

After a few moments of silence where they caught their breath Axel pulled himself off Riku. The tired teen rolled over and looked up at him.

"Axel," Riku sighed.

"Yeah babe?" He said as he kissed the corner of his mouth.

Riku simply smiled lethargically at him. Axel shook his head and smiled back.

"You know...you light up my world Riku," Axel said as he peered into Riku's eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure...but I think I love you," Riku smiled softly at his lover, who grinned brilliantly in return.

"I know I love you, Riku." the teen bit his lower lip as he looked up at him.

Axel kissed him warmly before he got up and pulled his pants on. Riku watched him intently as Axel walked over to the door after he pulled his shoes on.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a towel...you're gonna be... a mess when you get up if you arent already," Axel grinned, seemingly proud that he made Riku that way.

"Yeah... I am," Riku blushed.

Axel slipped out the door and came back a few moments later with a towel in his hand. Handing it to Riku he picked up his shirt and stepped outside of the door and closed it again, letting Riku clean up without him being there. Riku stood up and made a disgusted noise as fluids leaked out of him. Tentatively he cleaned himself up along with the bench and pulled his pants on, which felt disgusting. One he pulled his shirt and shoes on he opened the door and looked up at Axel.

"These pants... arent good to wear when I'm sticky."

Axel laughed and wrapped an arm around the teen before he led him back into the club.

"I gotta find Sora and Kairi... get them home somehow, prolly waste more money on a taxi.." Riku said as he started to look around.

"Well hey, I can take them home as long as you can tell me where they live..." Axel kissed his forehead.

"Mm yeah I can...what about me?" Riku smiled at him.

"Your a goof, you know I'd take you anywhere... you want to crash with me or go home?"

"I don't know... it doesn't matter as long as your with me," Riku smiled softly.

"Alright well... mom's out for a few...yano...shes got things to do. So if you want you can come stay with me?" Axel smiled.

"Sounds good," Riku smiled before he began walking around looking for the couple. Axel looked around as well keeping his arm around his tired lover. On more than one occasion some guys would go to approach Riku but upon seeing Axel's arm around him they backed away. One stupid one did approach once Axel's arm wasn't around him.

"Hey there cutie," he slurred, "Wanna come dance with me?"

"No, I'm good," Riku answered shortly.

"Aw c'mon," he reached out and laid his hand on Riku. Not a second later Axel had it twisted behind his back and the man on the floor. Axel's black boot was holding him down and he was twisting his arm until he heard a pop.

"Don't. Ever. Touch him." Axel growled as he let the man collapse.

He wrapped his arm back around Riku who curled into his chest.

"Love..." Riku said as he leaned against him. Axel pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time, it was almost 11 no wonder he was tired. The kid went to bed late, got up early, tried to stay awake during school, practiced soccer, came to the club, danced and had sex. That was a lot. Axel looked around and seen the couple sucking face against the wall.

"Riku, they're over there," Axel pointed them out and headed over there with Riku.

"Hey you two!" Riku called.

Sora pulled away and turned to face them with an evident blush on his face.

"H-hey Riku. Axel."

"Come on, I'm beat and I'm not leaving you two here alone," Riku said tiredly as Kairi giggled.

Sora nodded and grabbed his girlfriend before following Riku and Axel outside. Once they got outside Kairi puked, disgusting Riku who buried his face in Axel's shoulder. Once she finished Axel led them to his car and flipped the seat up for the two younger teens.

"Hey you drunks come on," Axel grinned as Sora and Kairi got in the back, "I swear you hurt my car and I'll destroy you."

Riku and Axel got into the car and headed home. Once they got to Sora's house both Kairi and Sora got out.

"I'm gonna keep her with me tonight. Make sure she's okay," Sora smiled as he lead Kairi up the steps.

"Drunken sex sucks!" Axel yelled.

They made sure they two got inside then they drove away. Axel pulled into Riku's driveway.

"Thought we were staying at your place?" Riku asked yawning.

"It's farther away," Axel said as he picked up Riku and carried his tired form into the house. They made their way up stairs and into Riku's room. After both of them stripped down to nothing they curled up in bed. As soon as Riku laid his head on Axel's chest he passed out.

Axel kissed him gently, "I love you, Riku."

He then wrapped his arms around the sleeping teen and fell asleep as well.


	10. Day After

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**Warnings- Language, violence, abuse, yaoi**

**Author's Note- Sorry about the lack of updates. School's a killer lately. Reviews help me keep spirits up.**

Riku groaned as a loud banging sound rang through the room. Slowly he got up, wrapped the sheet around his waist and opened his door.

"What?"

His father was standing there, "Riku you're late for school it's almost 9 am!"

"I..." Riku started.

"I don't want to hear it Riku. Why is he in your bed?!" Kadaj was pissed.

"I...we-" Kadaj cut him off again.

"Riku! For fuck's sake! I know you were out all night. Neither of you are dressed. You look like shit, you have bruises and bite marks all over your body! I want your little 'boyfriend' out of my house, now! Your grounded!" Kadaj spun around and walked down the stairs, leaving Riku standing there with his mouth open. Once he heard Axel shift he shut the door and turned around.

Axel sat up, "Hey. Riku."

The teen looked up at him then walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around Axel, who returned the embrace. "I...I..."

"Baby it's okay...it's not your fault," Axel said softly.

"I feel bad. I didn't think he was gonna be home...I'm sorry..." Riku looked up at him.

"I know, it's okay. So I'm getting kicked out. It's not like it's forever," Axel got up and pulled on his clothes. Riku looked at him.

"Ax, I love you," Riku stood up.

Axel smiled, "I know. I love you you too." The redhead kissed him softly on the lips.

"So I'll see you tomorrow in school?" Riku asked.

"Yeah of course," Axel grinned and pulled him into an warm embrace. Reluctantly he pulled back, smiled softly and walked downstairs.

Axel tipped his head to Mr. Hayashi and got into his car. Once he pulled into his own drive way he rested his forehead on his arms on the stearing wheel. He sighed and shook his head as he got out of the car. He walked up to his apartment and shut the door. Once he was inside he froze.

"Fuck..." he looked around the main room; everything was trashed. The floor was littered with broken dishes and glass. Carefully he picked his way across the room and over to the door of his mom's room. He stepped over to the door and knocked.

"Mom?" he heard a gruff voice make an irritated noise back instead of his mother's. Axel shook his head and walked into the kitchen. The damage was worse there, more dishes broken, ripped up clothing, broken beer bottles, along with other items that couldn't be recognized, were smashed. He picked up a trash bag and began picking up the mess, robotically.

After about 15 minutes he picked up all of the big pieces and collected the trash. He then brought out the vacum and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a door slam open.

"WHAT the FUCK is all this noise?!" a big burly man said.

"I was cleaning this shit up," Axel said.

"Watch your mouth boy! Or I'll have to do something about it," The still drunk man threatened.

Axel lowered his gaze to the floor, he was tired and all he wanted to do was be with Riku. He turned on the vacum and began to clean up the floor when the man turned around and walked back into his mother's room. Axel quickly vacuumed and put it away before he walked into his room.

After he shut and locked his door he laid down on his bed. He sighed. Gods he missed Riku. Just being near him made life tolerable. Axel lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply. Why his mother brought home this fucking asshole was beyond him. He looked at his hands as he took another drag, they were all cut up from picking up broken glass. He sighed and picked up his phone, it was about 10 now. He really wanted to call Riku, just to hear the teen's soothing voice. Axel dialed the number to his cell phone.

"Hello?" Riku answered.

"Hey babe...I'm sorry I'm calling you again. I just miss you I guess..." Axel inhaled more smoke.

"It's only been like an hour. Are you okay?" Riku noticed his upset tone.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine... Mom's latest one is here being a royal asshole... your dad any calmer?" Axel put out his cigarette.

"Yeah... he knows I'm with you now. He doesn't care about that. He wasn't happy about the sex or the partying last night but I told him it wasn't you that brought me there or anything... I'm walking over to Sora's now to see if they're alive. I know they didn't go to school," Riku explained.

"Oh. Okay...Riku?" Axel heard a banging sound at his bedroom door, it was the drunk.

"Yeah? What was that?"

"Nothing...look I love you okay. I'll see you in school...gotta go..." The fucker broke down his door and was walking over to him.

"I love you too but...Axel? Axel?!" he heard the door break and the sound of a fist connecting with flesh then the call ended.

Riku stared at the cellphone for a moment as he stood outside of Sora's house. Axel would be okay...right? He would be in school tomorrow with some minor bruises and a few busted knuckles from beating the shit out of the guy. Yeah. Riku tried to convince himself of this as he let himself in Sora's house.

He crept up the stairs and lightly knocked on Sora's door. "Sora?"

"Ugh...Riku?" the brunet opened the door.

"How're you feeling?" Riku asked softly, chewing on the cuff of Axel's hoodie that he was wearing.

"Not bad, minor headache and tired as hell...Kairi's still passed out...you?" Sora yawned.

"Alive... I feel fine actually, looks like you're girl cant hold her liquor," Riku teased.

"Yeah at least she didn't puke in Axel's car..."

"He would have flipped out. Car's his baby," Riku smiled lightly.

"Yeah... so mom's at work right now... and you know she doesn't check in on me so I got away with everything. What about you?" Sora leaned against the door frame.

"Ehh...I'm grounded. Dad freaked on me this morning..." Riku decided that it was best that Sora didn't know why.

"Oh...so um...how come you didn't tell me you were..." Sora looked uncomfortable.

"With Axel?" Riku offered.

"Yeah..."

"I... I'm not really...out to everyone yet. And I didn't want you to be pissed...or something..." Riku shifted his weight.

"Oh... well... I wont say anything to anyone. Your still my best friend Riku," Sora smiled.

"Thanks..." Riku smiled around the cuff of the hoodie.

"Having fun chewing on that?" He grinned.

Riku grinned back but didn't take it out of his mouth, "Well I gotta go before Dad beats me."

Riku let him self outside and walked back to his house. He just couldn't stop thinking about Axel. Riku walked into his house and sat down on the couch. Threading his fingers through his long silver hair he held his head in his hands. For the rest of that night he couldn't get his mind off of the redheaded male.

The next day Riku waited outside in the parking lot for Axel, the crimson car didn't pull in. after a few minutes he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Axel's number. _Ring ring ring,_ voicemail. Riku hung up the phone and scuffed his way to class.

Riku flopped into his seat, next to the empty one where Axel should be. But he wasn't... Riku sighed and put his head down on the desk. Staying awake wasn't going to happen without the redhead kicking him every five minutes. The silver haired teen went through the rest of his school day without seeing his lover at all. He didn't even pay much attention to Sora and Kairi speaking to him about their plans for this weekend, not that it mattered he was grounded for a while.

Once the school day was over Riku started to walk home as he pulled out his cell phone. Dialing Axel's number as he walked. This time it was answered but not by Axel.

"How's this?" Riku asked.

"This is Yuffie...look if your-"

"Why do you have his phone?" Riku wasn't happy about this.

"Let me speak. I'm a nurse at the Destiny Island's Hospital. Axel was brought in late last night," She sighed.

"..." Riku hung up the phone and made a beeline for the hospital. He ran the entire way as fast as he could without passing out. He made the 20 mile run in record time for himself not that he cared. He ran in the doors and stopped at the front desk.

"Yes may I help you?" A small woman asked from behind the counter.

"I...need to see...Axel Stone..." Riku panted out while he tried to catch his breath.

"One moment," She typed in a bunch of keys and then looked up at him.

"He is on the third floor in the Intensive Care Unit. You'll have to check in with his doctor there as to whether or not hes stable enough for visitors." Riku muttered a quick thanks and then made his way to the ICU. He went to walk into the room and collided with the doctor of the floor.

"Woah there son, relax." he said placing a firm hand on Riku's shoulder.

"I need to see Axel," he glared defiantly up at the man.

"Alright, he should be okay. But he is in rough shape. Who are you?"

"Riku...his boyfriend..."the man nodded.

"Well he's a tough kid and he got real lucky. Any more time where he was and he wouldn't be here right now. He's got a lot of injuries and he's in and out of consciousness, but you can see him for a short while." the doctor smiled sadly and left Riku to walk into the room.

Timidly he crept into the room. He walked over to the bed and looked at his lover's face. He was pale and had a few bruises along with a split lip and a bandage around part of his forehead. His arms were the only other thing outside of the blanket, they too were bruised and one was sprained at least. Or so it seemed because it was in a sling. Parts of both of his hands were wrapped in bandages and he had an IV in his arm along with oxygen running to his nose.

Riku pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down. Gently he brushed some of the redhead's hair out of his face. "Axel, I'm here."

The redhead's eyes flickered open and met Riku's. Axel smiled weakly at him.

"Hey," his voice was airy and rough.

"Hey babe," Riku smiled sadly at him, "I'm here..."

"I know...you don't have to be..."

"Shut up, yeah I do. I love you," Riku kissed part of his head that didn't look hurt.

"Love you too," Axel wrapped a bandaged hand around Riku's.

"I was worried about you, ya know..." he didn't really know what to say.

"I know baby," Axel looked up at his lover.

"Axel...what happened to you?"

"I...ran into complications with mom's latest one yesterday..." he looked down.

"What? Did you report it or something?"

"No, I don't really see the point. I mean its not like it's the first time this has happened. This is just the only time I've been hospitalized... Ri don't look at me like that..." Axel flinched.

"AXEL! I don't want something to happen to you because you didn't send this asshole away! Jesus look where you are right now." Riku looked angry for a moment, then his eyes met the redhead's. He seen the brokenness, the pain. "I just don't know what I'd do if something happened to you..." Riku choked back tears at the thought, feeling like a girl.

"M'sorry... I'm so sorry. I'll do anything you want me to... just help me out with it okay? Mom, isn't going to be happy if I do anything about it..." Axel said softly.

"I'll help you...anyway I can. I can get my dad to let you stay with us for a while if you want... it doesn't matter. I'm sorry I upset you, love," Riku leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Alright. I need to tell the doc this shit I guess...right... I mean they questioned me when I first got here but I don't remember much of it..." Axel sighed.

"Yeah...want me to stay?" Riku asked.

"I'd like it. But you don't have to," Axel yawned tiredly.

"I'll stay love..." Riku looked at him and his green eyes were closed, his breathing even. There were footsteps coming in the room and he looked up.

"Oh hello... I didn't realize someone was in here... I need to check on him," A peppy black haired woman greeted him.

"Sorry I can go," Riku got up to go when Axel's grip on his hand tightened. Riku jumped and looked over at his lover. Who was still asleep.

The nurse giggled, "So your the one who called that I spoke to? I'm Yuffie."

"Oh... yeah...how did you know?" Riku asked.

"The way he holds on to you. I swear whenever he wakes up your the only thing he talks about," She giggled.

Riku gave a small smile crooked smile, "Oh."

"Well I have take a few blood samples and stuff so you're gonna have to leave for a few minutes," She smiled and looked at Riku.

"Right," The teen got up and walked away from Axel, who actually let his hand go this time. He went out in the hall and waited for the nurse to let him back in. After a few minutes he sat down on the floor and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Dad?"

"What's wrong?" his dad was still at work.

"I'm at the hospital with Axel..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Axel's not so great...I'm sorry I didn't go home...I-"

"It's alright. I do want you home at a decent hour tonight, gotta go," Riku's father hung up the phone. Riku sighed happy that he didn't get yelled at.

"You can go back in now, but he needs to rest soon," Yuffie said as he walked down the hall.

He silently walked back into the room and over to Axel. The redhead's eyes lit up when he seen Riku walk in. Said teen took his lover's hand in his own before he was pulled to sit on the bed.

"Did you talk to the nurse?" Riku asked

"A lil... she wrote it all down I think after she took blood from me and checked the injuries n shit..." Axel said quietly.

"Axel..." Riku brushed his thumb over his lover's cheek. The redhead leaned into the touch.

"Love you..." Axel breathed it.

"Love you too," Riku placed a soft kiss on Axel's lips, "You need to sleep."

"I don't care. I don't want to be away from you," Even as Axel argued his eyes started to close.

"I'm here," Riku's smiled softly. Axel nodded slightly before he let his need to sleep overtake him. The lunar haired teen kissed him softly before he leaned his back against the wall keeping a watchful eye on his sleeping lover.


	11. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer- I own nothing cept this story.**

**Warnings- Yaoi, language, some happy and some not so happy moments. Kinda fluffy but it's important for later.**

**Author's Note- Sorry about the lack of updates. I've been busy.**

The next few days for Riku weren't easy. He went to his game Saturday and played hard. His team won and he was happy about it, as was the rest of the team but he couldn't keep his mind off Axel. That night he wanted to go see him but he knew visiting hours were over and he wasn't allowed to . He didn't do much of anything else except sleep that day. Sunday he stayed at home and caught up on his homework, mostly because his father told him to. Even though the soccer season had ended his father still wanted him to have high grades. Riku went to school the next week without seeing his lover, at all. He had to catch up on homework and his father was starting to make him stay home after school as his punishment. Once Monday rolled around again he was ungrounded and went back school, the redhead still wasn't there.

The rest of the day went by painfully slow. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the school day ended. Riku ran the whole way home trying to burn some of his thoughts about the redhead away. He decided to make his way down to the beach, it would be a long run but he didn't have any homework, he actually did it in study hall instead of skipping to go see Axel or sleeping. Even though it was getting colder out he still wanted to swim. It was early December but it didn't snow in the islands.

Slowly Riku made his way to the beach when his cell phone rang. Stopping he flipped it open. Axel.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ri. How's it going?" Axel sounded a bit better, tired but not on the edge of death.

"Not bad. How are you babe?"

"Better than before...I'm getting out of this hell hole today. But..."

"But what? What's up?"

"Well...I guess the police were informed about... the whole thing and mom's...well she's not happy with me to say the least..."

"So you need somewhere to go?"

"Uh only until I can get an apartment... I hate asking you but do you think I can stay with you for a bit..." Riku smiled.

"Yeah, of course. I'll talk to my dad and let him know. He wont care...we actually have an extra room, yano so he doesn't bitch."

"Thanks hun, I'm taking a cab to my house n getting my car n somethings and I'll be over... if it's okay..."

"Of course... can you even drive?"

"...Heh... I forgot about that... so I'll just take the cab to your house then..."

"Alright I'll be there and Axel...I love you."

"Love you too." Axel smiled Riku could feel it through the phone. Once they hung up Riku called his dad as he made his way home.

"Hey Dad, uhmm I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Well... you know how Axel's been in the hospital...well...he kinda needs a place to stay for a while. Its not like it'll be forever but...you know...his mom...and its a huge mess..."

Kadaj sighed, "Fine... just don't keep me up when I'm home and don't get yourself into trouble because of this."

"Thanks," Riku hung up the phone and jogged back to his house. Axel was getting out of the hospital and he was going to be staying with him! The silver haired teen couldn't help but to be happy. Once he finally ran up to his house he found the redhead sitting on his front step. Axel grinned when he seen him and stood up, only to be enveloped in a warm hug. Axel returned the embrace just as tightly, as Riku buried his face in the crook of Axel's neck. After a moment they let go and Riku unlocked his front door, letting them both inside.

Riku closed the door and turned to face the redhead. Axel smiled and once again found his arms around the teen. Riku sighed contentedly as he held his boyfriend. After a moment or two Riku pulled back and softly kissed him. Just enjoying the contact.

"Missed you love," Axel said when they pulled apart.

"Good to know. I missed you too," Riku grinned, "So where's all your stuff?"

"At the apartment. I couldn't afford the cab fare to drive me there then here and im on so many drugs I cant even begin to drive. Stupid shit makes me dizzy at random times...yano?" Axel ranted a bit and Riku nodded. Axel sat down on the couch and held his head in his hand.

"You okay?" Riku asked gently.

"Yeah...just the meds making me dizzy...it wont last too long," Axel smiled and Riku sat down next to him. The younger male looked over at Axel. The bruises were gone as were most of the cuts on his face and hands. His head seemed to be healed and his arm just had an Ace bandage around it now. Apparently Axel healed quickly. His eyes scanned over Axel's torso but he couldn't tell if he was actually hurt there or not with the way his clothes hung off him. Riku's eyes moved back to his face when he realized the redhead was watching him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Axel joked, his green eyes locking onto Riku's.

"Not nearly as much as I would if you weren't wearing clothes," Riku shot back, laughing lightly.

"I figured," Axel said as he reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind Riku's ear. The teen leaned into the touch.

"Are you okay Ax?" Riku asked seriously.

"Yeah... my ribs are a bit better than they were before all this happened. Apparently he didn't hurt them that bad. Everything that was bleeding has stopped and my arm wasn't broken just sprained... sides the doc said I heal fast. My head's a little sore but besides that its good. I mean I still have this cut on it but its all good. My stomach looks worse than it is... it's mostly just bruised... don't worry about me," He grinned and brushed his hand through Riku's long hair.

"You know I do," Riku leaned into the soft touch before he laced his fingers through Axel's and kissed the back of his hand.

"Oh well... so uh how am I getting my clothes and stuff?" Axel asked.

"Uh well tomorrow my dad has the day off... so we can go over after school...just throw those pants in the wash and take one of my shirts," Riku said as the redhead laid down, resting his head on Riku's lap. The younger male ran his fingers through Axel's wild hair, while keeping his other ones laced with said male.

"Thanks," Axel murmured

"Tired babe?" Riku asked softly, while running his hand down Axel's back starting at his hair.

"Mhm..." Axel wrapped his arm around Riku's leg.

"Go take a nap. I'm gonna make food and do some laundry...go crash in my room," Riku said.

"You're just a happy home maker aren't yah," Axel teased.

"Mm I'd make a good wife someday I guess then," Riku chuckled.

"Yeah, a damn sexy one too," Axel said as he rolled onto his back and looked up at his lover.

Riku laughed and blushed slightly, "I'd hope so. No skirts though..."

"You're beautiful Ri," Axel said seriously.

Riku looked away and bit his lower lip, "Thanks..."

Axel leaned up and pressed his lips to Riku's, who in turn kissed him back passionately. Axel sat up without breaking the kiss and slid his hands to Riku's hips. Somehow he managed to pull the younger male on top of himself without breaking the kiss. Riku moaned softly into his lover's mouth at the feeling of his warm body underneath him. Axel took that opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Both of them groaned at the feeling. Riku pulled away to look at Axel. He was beautiful, lips parted and kiss swollen. His breathing was heavy and his face his slightly flushed, his poison green eyes sparkling. Riku smiled and dipped his head to place a kiss on his lover's neck. Gently he licked the heated flesh under his tongue, causing the redhead to gasp softly and tip his head to one side. Riku grinned and softly bit down eliciting a low moan from his lover.

"Don't be a tease," Axel said lowly.

Riku chuckled and ran his tongue up Axel's throat. He kissed and nibbled his way to his mouth. Riku kissed him slowly, teasingly even, running his tongue along Axel's, exploring the inside of his mouth. Axel tightened his grip on the younger male's hips and rocked his own slowly against his.

"Axel..." Riku growled softly against Axel's smirking lips.

"Yeah?" Axel breathed, smiling.

"Missed you," Riku smiled before he kissed his lover again, sliding one hand up his shirt. Riku kissed him again, keeping control over the situation for once. Sitting up on Axel's lap the silver haired teen pulled off his shirt, the older male followed in suit. Gently Riku ran his fingertips down Axel's toned chest. He still had some kind of bandage around his ribs, which Riku was careful to avoid.

"I missed you too," Axel slid one hand up from Riku's hip up to his side to his chest, then he dragged his painted nails back down Riku's toned chest and abs.

"T-Thought you were tired..." Riku said softly.

"I am, but I've been in a hospital for over a week..." Axel pushed himself up on one elbow and looked up at his lover.

"Babe you've been in the hospital 'cause you've been hurt. And I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are..." Riku did posses some self-control.

"Yeah..." Axel sa up completely keeping Riku on him and ran his hands down the younger man's back.

"And I-I have to make dinner..."

"Dinner after..." Axel kissed and licked his neck.

"A-and I gotta do laundry..." Riku's resolve was starting to break.

"It...can....wait..." Axel said in between kisses.

"Fuck...you make this hard you know..." Riku bit his own lower lip.

"I can feel that," Axel smirked against his neck before he bit down. Riku moaned and roughly pulled his lover's head up before he smashed his mouth to his. Pushing him back on the couch Riku ravaged the redhead's mouth.

Within 15 minutes pants and undergarments were discarded. Riku's pale, glistening body was writhing over his lover. His back arched and his kiss bruised lip were parted as he panted. Axel's hands gripped the panting teen's hips as he thrust back into him. Axel reached between Riku's legs and stroked him along with his thrusts.

"Uh...huh...Axel..." Riku panted softly as he rode his lover. Riku placed his hands on Axel's chest, his finger's gripping his shoulders. Axel leaned up and pressed his mouth to Riku's.

"Ri, Gods baby...you're so hot...beautiful...huh...love you..." Axel panted.

"Love you," Riku said breathlessly.

It wasn't long until both men were spent and Riku lay collapsed on top of Axel, both trying to regain their breath. Axel trailed his fingers through Riku's sweat soaked hair as the younger male caught his breath.

"Did I hurt you?" Riku asked.

"No I'm fine babe, even more in need of a shower now but good," Axel smiled and kissed Riku's forehead.

"Mm shower sounds nice," Riku murmured against his skin before he got up. Riku picked up their clothes and stood there for a moment looking at his lover. "Joining me?"

"Sure," Axel got up and followed him to the bathroom.

Once they were done in the shower Riku threw a towel around his waist and put their dirty clothes in the hamper. He padded into the kitchen and opened the cupboards looking for something to cook. Axel came into the kitchen a few minutes later with a pair of Riku's sweat pants on.

"Hey whatcha cooking?" Axel asked as he hopped up on the counter.

"Not to sure... something I guess..." Riku wandered over to the refrigerator and pawed through it for a moment. Standing back up he looked back at Axel, "What do you want?"

"I don't know...you cant make Italian like I can and pizza's out cause we're broke...it doesn't matter babe," Axel leaned back as he watched his lover hunt for food.

"What about Jamaican Curry Chicken?...it'll only take like half an hour..."

"You'll actually eat that? It's spicy," Axel grinned.

"Eh prolly not but Dad loves it too... I can make something else for me..." Riku gave a small smile and began gathering the ingredients for the Curry Chicken.

"What are you making for you?" Axel asked as he slid off the counter.

"I don't know...I'll whip up a fruit salad... or something...what?" Axel looked horribly amused.

"Nothing... you're really into the cooking thing. And to think I'm the one who wants to go to college for it," Axel walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I didn't know you wanted to go for cooking. I was thinking it'd be art," Riku said softly as he leaned back against his redhead.

"I wanna minor in art actually...graphic design I think..." Axel kissed his cheek and let him go. Riku made a small "oh" noise and began to cook.

"I'm gonna go lay down for a bit, okay?" Axel had started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Yeah sure, just crash in my room...I'll be up when the food's done," Riku said as he was cooking.

Riku pulled his long hair back so nothing could get into the food before he resumed cooking and stiring. Not long after he heard his bedroom door close he turned on the radio and began singing to the song. While he was cooking the teen broke out into song and dance, knowing that no one was around he didn't care.

Once the food was done Riku put some chicken and rice on a plate, some cut up fruit in a bowl along with a tall glass of cherry Kool-Aid, his dad always had a mass supply of it. Putting the rest of the food in the refrigerator Riku made his way upstairs. Walking softly to his room he opened the door and found Axel sleeping on his bed, curled around a pillow. Smiling softly Riku set the food down on the bedside table as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Babe, wake up," Riku placed a light kiss on his lover's cheek and the redhead's eyes fluttered open.

"Hm hey," Axel yawned and sat up, "Smells good."

"Yeah? Here," Riku handed him the plate and watched his lover take a huge bite of food. When Axel gave him the thumbs up sign Riku grinned and picked up the bowl of fruit. He popped a piece in his mouth and offered some to Axel, who shook his head. Within about 10 minutes Axel had polished off the chicken and rice and Riku had gone downstairs to get more fruit. Once he came back he found Axel leaning back against the headboard.

"Fruit?" Riku asked.

"Calling me names?" Axel grinned.

"No you loser, I was offering you food," Riku said as he walked over to the bed.

"Come here," Axel smiled and as soon as he was within reach he pulled Riku to him. The younger male yelped and sat down in front of him, between his legs, resting his back against the older teen's chest. Riku popped a chunk of pineapple in his mouth and heard Axel whine. Reaching back into the bowl he pulled out a piece of passion fruit and fed it to him. The older male took it between his soft lips, just grazing the tips of Riku's fingers. The younger teen shivered at the contact. Riku ate another piece and fed more to Axel as well. Each time the redhead made sure he touched at least one of Riku's slender fingers.

"Only you could make eating sexy," Riku purred chuckled lightly.

"You could too," Axel smiled.

"Meh, so...senior ball is coming up in January..." Riku said without looking up at him.

"Yeah... I graduate in January...did I tell you that?" Axel looked down at him.

"No, you didn't..." Riku sounded disappointed.

"Hey I'm taking classes, once I'm out, a few times a week for cooking... and it's only a few miles away from the school so its not that far from here..." Axel tightened his hold around Riku's waist.

"What happened to college?" Riku asked while setting the bowl down on the table.

"I cant afford it... even with student aid," Axel said.

"Oh... I still don't know what I'm doing..."

"What did you want to do when you were younger?" Axel asked leaning his cheek on the top of Riku's head.

"Seriously it's lame and really stupid and girl like. Uh when I was little I always kinda dreamed I'd just get out of school and get married. I'm not sure if it was to a guy or a girl but there were times when I would wonder what it would be like to not have to be the major supporter of the family...Sora's dad always said that it was the man's place to be the dominate and supportive one..." Riku hung his head and bit his lip.

"...That's sweet Ri, the marriage thing...like I said earlier you'd make a good wife," Axel grinned and kissed the top of his head.

"Eh... no one... I mean no one knows about that," Riku blushed horribly.

"It's okay. I never thought I'd live past 18...with the way life was going," Axel sounded sad.

"I'm glad you did," Riku leaned back and pressed a tender kiss to his lover's lips.

"So am I...now. I didn't want to deal with anything anymore I just wanted to give up on life and living, that's part of the reason I failed. When I came here it was more like one last chance to live and then I met you...Gods I sound like a sap," Axel cracked a small smile and looked down at Riku.

"...Axel, I love you," Riku pressed his face to the crook of Axel's neck.

"I love you too," Axel smiled softly, "So what was this about senior ball?"

"Ah it's in January...and I wanted to go..."

"I don't care who you go with, babe."

"I...wanted to go with you," Riku looked up at his boyfriend.

"That would mean you coming out..." Axel said softly.

"I know...I'm ready...as long as your the one that's with me," Axel smiled brilliantly at his lover as he held him impossibly closer.

"I love you so much, of course I'll be there with you," Axel kissed him.

Riku curled up to his lover, kissing him fervently. Axel smiled as he kissed him.

"So when the ball is here you're coming out... but not until then?"

"Yeah... I just cant randomly do it..."

"That's fine babe. I don't announce things to people but you with the heavy music, the tux and the dancing... I don't know how well my hands will stay to themselves.

"It's okay, no raping me in front of everyone else is all I ask," Riku smiled at him.

"I'll try not to" Axel murmured pressing a softy kiss to Riku's neck.

"Okay...mm," Riku ran his finer tips down Axel's bare chest, over his thin gold nipple ring.

Axel claimed his mouth again, slipping his tongue against Riku's eliciting a soft moan from him. After about 15 minutes of kissing and soft touching they broke away. Axel winced slightly and tried to hide it but Riku noticed.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing," Upon Riku's your-a-fucking-liar look, "I'm just sore still..."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you..." Riku looked guilty.

"It's fine I know you just can resist me," Axel grinned.

"Do you wanna watch T.V for a while or something?" Riku asked.

"Sure..." Axel laced his finger's through Riku's as they scuffled downstairs. Flopping down in front of the TV they searched for something to watch. Deciding on some cartoon Axel laid his head down in Riku's lap. Riku ran his fingers unconsciously through the red locks as they watched TV. After a while Axel looked up at his lover.

"What time is it?"

"It's...wow...its almost 10 at night...tired?" Riku asked.

"Yeah..." Axel said as he sat up. Riku nodded and led them upstairs to his room. Riku pulled off his clothes and put on a pair of pajama bottoms before he crawled into bed. Curling up beside his lover Riku sighed contentedly. Axel put his arm around him and Riku laid his head on the redhead's chest.

"Thank you for everything my Angel," Axel said softly.

"Don't worry about it love...angel?"

"Yeah...it seems to suit you. At least in my eyes," Axel smiled softly before he kissed his lover.

"Okay...I love you...night," Riku smiled and tucked himself against Axel.

"Love you too..night," Axel yawned and let his eyes close.


	12. Downs

**Warnings- Language, Bad situations, over all yaoi**

**Author's Note- Sorry this took me so long to get up but it is really long so yeah. I couldn't find a good breaking point either. And this just kind of took me away with it... sorry.**

Riku awoke drenched in a cold sweat the next morning. He laid still but looked around frantically, when his eyes landed on the sleeping redhead beside him he calmed slightly. Riku sighed and ran a hand through the older male's hair before he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Letting his eyes linger on him for a little while longer he pressed another kiss to his lips without waking him. He looked at the clock and quietly got out of bed. He padded into the bathroom and splashed cool water onto his face. The dream would keep coming to him.

_The senior ball started and he walked in, hand in hand with Axel. The redhead smiled brilliantly at him and they began to dance. Things were going great until Riku felt everyone's eyes on him. Looking up from where he placed his head on his lover's shoulder he was right, everyone was watching him. All of them were angry and some were shouting things like "Fag!" or "Get outta my school!" Riku felt tears prick the corner of his eyes as he felt Axel wrap his arms tighter around him and hold him protectively._

_"Shut your goddamn mouth before I make you!" Axel yelled back snarling at the people._

_"What are you gonna do about it Fag?!" Some faceless student yelled back as he pulled out a black 9mm gun. In what seemed like slow motion, the trigger was pulled and Axel threw Riku away from himself. The terrified teen scrambled to his feet only to be too late._

_"NO!" Riku screamed as he watched a bullet pierced through Axel in slow motion. Followed by another one and still another. Riku tried to run to him but it was like his feet were stuck. He watched as his lover fell to the ground and he watched as his body crumpled. The redhead reached out towards him, but Riku could simply do nothing._

_Finally he was able to move and he rushed over to Axel's side. He lifted the man's broken body to him and let the tears pour down his face. The redhead reached up and grasped the collar of Riku's shirt, his mouth open in an O and the light in his eyes flickering. _

_"Ri..." Axel coughed up blood._

_Riku was crying horribly by this point holding his dying lover, "Axel...I can get you help! Don't give up!" _

_"Love you," Axel choked on more blood and his eyes started to fade even more._

_"NO! Baby don't give up please." Riku pressed a kiss to Axel's now closed lips getting blood on him. _

_"Don't...cry," Axel's grip slipped._

_"Axel...I love you," Riku cried harder as he watched the last bit of life pass out of his love. _

_Riku screamed in pure agony, "Someone anyone! You can't leave me here without him! Fucking put the gun to my head! Don't fucking make me live without him. Please fucking kill me!"_

Riku currently shook his head and walked back into the bedroom. After changing his clothes and pulling on Axel's large hoodie he sat on the edge of the bed next to his lover. Riku ran the tips of his fingers down the side of Axel's face. He felt the familiar poison gaze on him and smiled.

"Morning love," Axel smiled softly.

"Morning," Riku pressed his lips softly to Axel's and smiled when he felt his warm arms wrap around his back. Riku buried his head in Axel's shoulder and breathed.

"Are you okay?" Axel knew something was bothering him he could feel it. He ran his hand up and down Riku's back calmly, soothing the teen.

"Yeah baby, I'm fine," Riku lied before he pressed a soft kiss to Axel's collarbone.

"Ri don't lie to me..."Axel placed his hands on Riku's shoulders and rubbed them softly. The teen got up off him and sat down on the edge of the bed again.

"Get dressed, it's nothing major..." Riku sighed as he got up to run a brush through his hair.

"Alright but whatever it is I'm not going to laugh at you or something for it," Axel said as he got up. The redhead found his pants that were back in Riku's room, that he washed last night, and tugged them on. Riku threw him a red and black long-sleeve shirt and a pair of socks. Axel smiled gratefully and put them on. The older teen padded into the bathroom and wet his hair so he could get a comb through it.

Once he was through fighting with his unruly hair the redhead walked into Riku's room. The smaller male was pulling on his shoes as he looked up at Axel.

"Hey you, ready to go?" Riku asked.

"Yeah I just have to put on my shoes and I'll be good to go. Babe what's wrong?" Axel walked over to him and watched as Riku sighed.

"It was just a stupid dream. Just something lame that scared me okay that's all..."

"It can't be that stupid if it bothered you so much."

"But it's not going to happen so it doesn't matter..." Riku went to walk by him when Axel stopped him.

Putting his arm around the younger male Axel spoke softly, "Look I want to know and you need to talk about it. So you're going to tell me on the way to Sora's ...'cause we're walking."

Riku nodded and walked downstairs, Axel followed him. The two pulled on their shoes and Axel pulled on a hoodie before they walked out the front door. As they walked Riku told him about the dream, not skipping any of it in fear that Axel would know. Axel didn't say a word while he was talking just kept his hand shoved in his pocket while he smoked a cigarette. Riku finished when he told him about wanting to die and he stopped walking.

"Baby," Axel said softly as he pulled the cold teen into his arms. Riku pressed his shivering self against his lover, resting his head on his shoulder.

"S-Sorry about the stupidness..." Riku sniffled.

"It's fine. I understand what it means you know..." Axel kissed the top of his head.

"Oh yeah? That I'm a clingy loser?" Axel cuffed him on the back of the head for that one.

"No smartass, that you're afraid of what people will think at prom. I think you feel like I'm the only one who'd protect you from it all and in the end it'll be my downfall..."

"I'm scared to loose you," Riku interrupted quietly, face still buried against his chest.

Axel looked down at him silent for a moment. He simply pulled Riku closer and laid his head on top of his. "Love you, sweet. I don't ever plan on leaving you, not ever."

"I know, I love you too. Sorry I'm such a freak about all this..." Riku spoke softly.

"You're not a freak. I understand. Now come on we gotta get to school." Axel brushed Riku's hair back from his face as the teen peered up at him. Axel leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Yeah...we do..." Riku smiled against his lips before he pulled away. Shoving his hands back in his pockets Riku leaned his head on Axel's shoulder as they walked to Sora's. Axel pulled out another cigarette and lit it as they walked.

Finally they reached Sora's and found him just heading outside. Riku waved and smiled softly. Axel smirked and saluted him as he exhaled smoke.

"Hey guys," Sora smiled and fell into step beside them.

"Hey Sora, how's things with Kairi?" Riku asked causing Sora to blush ever so lightly.

"Heheh...good..." He stuffed himself further into his coat.

"Get laid did ya?" Axel grinned.

"W-What?!" Sora sputtered.

"I think you killed his brain Axel," Riku chuckled softly at his friend who looked like he was stunned.

"I'm good like that babe," Axel winked and wrapped an arm loosely around Riku's shoulders.

"I...can't tell you guys things like that..." Sora said into his coat.

"Aw come on we're guys, it's not like you have a tell-tale happy dance or something..." Riku laughed.

"What if he secretly does and you just havent seen it?" Axel offered around his smoke.

"Trust me I would have seen it. But since I haven't that would mean he's never gotten anything. Ever. In his life," Riku looked over at Sora who simply refused to meet his gaze.

"Aw man. That's a sad thought," Axel said before inhaling more toxins.

"Hey!" Sora whined not enjoying being picked on.

"Alright alright, we'll stop tormenting you...for now," Riku smirked at his best friend as he leaned his head against Axel's chest. The redhead glanced down at him, a soft smile on his face, something rarely seen by anyone but Riku, before he tucked a strand of his silver hair behind his ear.

"That drives you crazy doesn't it?" Riku said it more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah, hides your face..." Riku rolled his eyes at his boyfriend even though he still had a small smile on his face.

"Oh well, I don't plan on cutting it anytime soon so deal with it."

"Good, I like it. Even if it is down to the middle of your back," Axel said as he exhaled smoke.

Riku lifted his head off Axel's shoulder before he held out his hand silently bumming a drag of the cigarette. Axel placed the smoke in between his lover's lips, which quirked into a brief smile. Riku took a long drag then gave it back to Axel, who finished it right before they got onto school grounds.

"I gotta meet Kairi at her locker I'll see you guys later," Sora smiled and walked away once they got inside. Riku and Axel stepped away from one another, which neither of them looked too happy about.

"I need to go to my locker before class..." Riku said to Axel, just ending the silence between them.

"Okay," Axel said as he followed Riku to his locker.

As Riku pulled out his notebook and a pen Axel leaned against the locker closest to him, waiting for Riku. Once he got his things he turned around and smiled softly at his lover. Riku leaned against the locker and looked up at Axel.

_Love you_, Axel mouthed to him, his eyes shining brightly. Riku smiled softly, a light blush on his face. Riku bit his lower lip lightly right before the warning bell rang.

"We should probably get to class huh?" Axel said even though he really didn't want to.

"Yeah...dont look so sad about it. You've only got another month here..." Riku said with a smile even though he wasn't happy about that.

The two boys made their way to class, Riku scuffing the whole way. Once they got there the teacher dragged Axel out of the room to talk to him.

"Axel Stone, where have you been? We tried calling home but no one answered"

"I um had some problems with...things... long story short I ended up in the hospital for a while..." Axel was obviously uncomfortable.

"Alright we'll need to have some proof of that so you can still graduate in January. Now you'll need to stay after school to catch up on all your missed assignments but that shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Not at all."

"Good," With that the teacher walked back into class with Axel in tow.

After the redhead took his usual seat next to Riku said male looked at him, "How'd that one go?"

"Not bad...gotta stay after and catch up on some shit but I can still graduate on time," Axel smiled.

"Oh... that's good," Riku said softly before he pulled out a notebook and tried to stay awake for once.

The teacher began his lecture and Axel actually took a few notes this time. The class seemed to drag by for both of them. After what seemed like forever the bell rang and all of the students rushed out of the room. The next few classes dragged by equally possibly even more painfully slow. Finally lunch rolled around and Riku met Kairi and Sora in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys," Riku said casually as he sat there with a bottle of juice for lunch.

"Hey Riku, how's your day going?" Kairi asked as she sat down with her lunch.

"Not bad I guess." Riku looked over at Sora who was quieter than normal, "Hey Sora wanna hang out after school today?"

"Huh? Yeah sure... you have time?"

"Of course your my friend," Riku grinned and stood up, "I'll see you guys later."

The silver haired teen walked over to the other table with Axel and Namine. Riku seated himself beside his lover.

"Hey people."

"Hey babe," Axel said as he peeled an orange.

"Hi Riku," Namine smiled softly.

"So how's it been?" Riku asked Namine, brushing his leg against his boyfriend's.

"Alright. I'm kind of excited for Christmas although I don't know what to get Marluxia," Namine smiled, "What about you?"

"Me? I'm better than I was before," Riku couldn't help the smile that time, "But for what you should get your boy...I don't know something from the heart I guess."

Now Axel looked up after shoving a piece of the fruit in his mouth, "If your broke, paint him something."

"That's a good idea!" Namine said happily.

"Yeah I know," Axel grinned.

"So do you have to stay after today Axel?" Namine asked.

"Yeah for a while why?"

"Just wondering because I have to finish an art project. And it takes Marluxia a long time to get here."

"Oh, well I can wait with you if you want," Axel glanced over at Riku. The redhead discretely ran his hand up Riku's thigh, causing the younger male to bite his lower lip.

"Alright," Namine smiled and gathered her things just as the bell rang.

Once she walked away Riku glared at Axel, who merely smiled innocently. "I swear I'm going to attack you later," he growled under his breath.

"Promise?" the redhead grinned as they walked to class.

"Yeah," Riku said softly before he walked into his next class.

The rest of the school day dragged by for both of them. Finally the final bell rang and Riku met Axel at his locker.

"Hey I gotta stay after so... I'll see you later...kay?" Axel smiled after he chucked his books in his locker.

"Yeah...Dad will be there by then so we can go get your stuff. See yah later," Riku brushed his fingers across Axel's arm as he walked away. Riku made his way outside and met Sora on the way to his house.

"Hey you still hanging out for a little while tonight?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, that's where I was headed you know," Sora said as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"Oh cool..." Riku said as they reached his house. The teens walked inside and Sora put down his bag and coat.

"Hey Dad! I'm home! Sora's with me!" Riku yelled to his father who was in the other room.

"Hello guys," his father replied a tad bit softer than Riku's greeting.

"Hey Mr. Hayashi," Sora said as he followed Riku into the living room and up the stairs.

Once they were inside Riku's room the older teen shut the door and turned to face his friend. "So talk to me Sora."

"About what?" Sora pretended to act like he hadn't a clue what Riku was getting at.

"What's been going on with you. I've been distracted and stuff you know," Riku sat down on his bed. Sora sighed and sat down in the chair across from Riku.

"Well... school's not any different. Kairi and I are doing good and I have a job as a dish washer at a diner...what about you?"

"I'm trying to get a job at Lucky's Bar as a waiter or something...school sucks as always...Axel moved in with me 'cause of some shit that went wrong," Riku smiled lightly.

"Are you happy about him living with you?"

"Yeah. You know...he just really makes me happy. Everything about him...everything he does... I... sorry that was kind of...rambling..." Riku flushed and looked down at his hands.

"It's okay. I understand... I feel the same way about Kairi. Sounds really weak to say but I do. Funny its like you've become the open one instead of me," Sora smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so...so why did you get all quiet and embarrassed this morning with Axel and me," Riku asked softly.

"Well uh you know. We uh had sex..." Sora mumbled the last part so Riku had to strain to hear it.

"Okay... so what's the problem?"

"There isn't one really. I just felt like she would get upset if I said anything to anyone so I was trying to respect that."

"Oh... I see... so, how was it?" Riku teased.

"Um I don't have much to compare it to but wow," Sora laughed.

"That's good. You used a condom n shit right?"

"What are you my mother? Yes I did. Did you?"

"What's it matter I'm not gonna get pregnant or something?" Riku grinned.

"I don't know it just seems... cleaner...less of a mess I guess," Sora leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah I guess it would be..." Riku laughed lightly. "So what are you getting her for Christmas...being that its Thursday..."

"Uh I got her a ruby necklace and candy, I know its a weird combination but it works... what'd you get Axel?"

"That's just it I don't have a clue. I havent been with him that long so I don't want to get something like what you got Kairi but I don't want it to be lame either."

"What about something cute? Like a plushie or something. Or something really sex orientated..."

"That's what Valentine's Day is for," Riku grinned.

"Oh yeah. Damn I don't know. Dress up like Santa and be like "Hey I want to eat your cookies!"

Riku laughed, "Nah too lame. Sides sex isn't something I can wrap up and put under the tree... don't even say it either. But I don't know I was thinking of getting something for his car or some kind of cooking thing... he wants to go to classes for it. Or maybe something art related. I don't know."

"Well... what else could his car possibly need? I'd go with one of the other ones," Sora shrugged.

"Yeah... well I'll have to go shopping tomorrow, while he's staying after," Riku smiled.

"When are you guys going to get all his stuff?"

"Soon as he gets home I guess, which should be pretty soon..." Riku said as he glanced at the clock.

"Oh okay... well I'll see you later then. I gotta get going on my homework anyway," Sora stood up. Riku followed him to the front door. Not five minutes after Sora left Axel walked through the door. Riku smiled brightly at him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Hello there, darlin'" Axel drawled.

"Hey," Riku greeted him softly as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"You havent attacked me yet," Axel chuckled softly.

"After we get your things. Then I'll attack you, promise," Riku kissed his neck softly.

"Alright... I guess," Axel pouted playfully.

Riku pulled himself away from his boyfriend just as his father walked into the room.

"Hey boys. Do you want to go get your things now Axel?" his father asked.

"Yeah whenever you're ready."

"Alright let's go...Riku you really need to get your license soon," his father said as they walked outside and got into the car. Riku's father drove to Axel's old apartment and pulled the car out front of the building.

"I'm trusting you two will be alright without me here?"

"Yeah Dad, why you have to go to work?" Riku asked as they got out of the car.

"Yeah I do. I wont be home until Christmas morning they want me to work over time."

"We'll be okay. Have fun," Riku grinned at his father who seemed less than thrilled.

The car pulled away as Riku and Axel made their way up to his old apartment. Axel pulled Riku into the elevator and laced his fingers with Riku's.

"You okay love?" Riku asked as he pressed the floor number and closed the doors.

"Yeah just nervous is all," Axel pulled Riku to him and wrapped his free arm around his waist.

"I'm here with you," Riku looked up at him and pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

"I know. I love you," Axel kissed him back.

"Love you too. Just so you know I still plan on ravishing you later," Riku grinned slyly.

"Good," Axel smiled down at him but it quickly faded when the doors opened on his floor.

Riku squeezed the redhead's hand gently as they made their way over to his mother's apartment. Axel knocked lightly on the door and waited patiently, finally the door swung open and Axel's mother was standing there. Her red hair was more wild than her son's but it wasn't because she chose to have it that way. She looked rough, her eyes were barely open and they were red rimmed. Her skin was almost a gray color and she was clad in a worn out bathrobe. Axel looked at her apologetically his mouth smiling sadly.

"Hey Mom," he greeted softly.

She looked at him and then Riku before she coughed, a deep, rough, rattling noise, and walked away from him, lighting a cigarette as she went. Axel sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he walked into the apartment. The place was trashed like someone had gotten into a fight or threw a fit and began throwing things. Riku followed Axel obediently into his old room. The older teen let go of his hand and walked over to the closet, pulling out a few suitcases he began taking his clothes out and putting them into a suitcase.

"You want help babe?" Riku asked his lover softly.

"If you want to. Just take whatever you can find of mine in here and put it in the other bag... I don't care about neatness." Axel said distractedly as he packed up his things.

"Okay," Riku began collecting sketchbooks and art supplies from around the room. Riku stopped when he found an open one. It was an oil painting of a huge city, the sky was orange and gold. The teen admired it for a moment before he closed the book and put it in the bag. He'd ask Axel about it later. The teens finished packing all of Axel's things including his blanket and pillow.

Riku smiled as he felt warm arms wrap around his waist. Riku covered his arms with his own as he tipped his head back to look at him.

"Got everything in here?" Riku asked.

"Uh huh... just have to get my shit out of the bathroom and some of my cooking supplies," Axel looked down at him.

"Okay...do you want me to take your things out to your car?"

"If you want love," Axel said as he let go of him. Riku nodded and picked up both of the bags. As Axel walked into the bathroom Riku walked into the elevator with his things. Riku got off the elevator and carried the large bags to Axel's car. He opened the door and popped the trunk, before he placed the bags inside of it. Riku sighed as he closed the trunk and headed back into the building.

Once he got back up to the floor and over to the door of Axel's mom's apartment he heard a raised female voice. Unsure of what to do the teen opened the door and was greeted by Axel and his mom arguing.

"You have some nerve, going to the cops after all the shit I let you get away with!" His mother yelled, her small hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Let me? _You_ were the reason I did coke! _You_ were the reason I dropped out of school! You let your darling boyfriend _rape_ me so you could get an 8 ball...when I was nine! _You_ were the one that didn't let me go to the hospital when I was near death from getting the shit beaten out of me!" Axel yelled back, his hands accenting his point.

"What was I supposed to do about any of that? Huh you tell me! You ruined my life, things were great before you came along!"

"Oh yeah real great! Getting so high you couldn't move, fucking every guy that would take you, behind Dad's back! No wonder he left you!" Axel was furious by this point.

"You want to know what happened to him?! He didn't leave me. He wanted to abort you and when I refused he tried to beat the shit out of me. He said you weren't his and when he went to hit me I shot him in the face! It was your fault my life went to hell!"

Axel was quiet for a minute, "If you didn't want me why didn't you let him do it?"

"I don't know. It seemed wrong at the time, if I would have known you were going to ruin everything, I would have let him. I should have." She wasn't yelling anymore, but the words cut deeper.

"After all the shit I've done for you... this is what I get?" Axel's voice was low.

"You havent done anything worth while for me. And now you think you're so high n mighty because you've changed and your on 'the right path'. You think because you've met your precious little boyfriend things will get better. That life will be good for you. You thought that with Roxas too but look what happened to him, you got him killed. What makes you think you'd do any good for Riku what so ever?" She knew she'd hurt him with that statement but it seemed to be her goal.

"Leave Riku out of this... you don't have a fucking clue what happened then...no you know what, I don't even care what you say anymore. You're nothing but a fucking user and I'm done," Axel kept his voice even and his emotions under control even though it was obvious he just wanted to strangle her.

Without warning his mother reached out and slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark, "Don't you ever speak to me like that! Get the fuck out!"

Axel's eyes were blazing with anger and his hands balled into fists before he grabbed his bag back off the floor and stormed out the door. Leaving Riku to follow in his wake. Instead of taking the elevator Axel took the stairs, running all the way down them. Again Riku followed him.

Once they were outside Axel lit up a cigarette and walked to his car. He threw his things inside and stood there for a moment. Riku stood there for a moment on the other side of the car occasionally glancing at his lover. After a few moments Axel lit up another cigarette and got into the car, along with Riku. The seething redhead started the car and drove silently back to Riku's house, letting the radio blare, drowning the silence. Axel's fingers drummed irritatedly on the wheel as he drove. Soon they pulled into Riku's driveway and Axel killed the engine. He got out of the car without saying anything and walked over to the side of the house. Hauling off loosing control of his temper he punched the side of the house as hard as he could. Riku heard a sickening popping noise.

Riku pulled the bags out of the back and drug them into the house and up into Axel's new room. Soon he came back outside and got the other bag, silently he brought that into the house too. After a few minutes he came back outside and found Axel sitting on the front steps smoking. Riku sighed and sat down next to him. Riku picked up Axel's pack of cigarettes and lit one for himself. Axel looked over at him his green eyes meeting Riku's.

The younger male wrapped his arm around his shoulder's and rubbed it in small circles, "Come on Axel... let's go inside." The smaller male said softly.

Axel didn't say anything but followed him inside, both of them flicking their cigarettes out into the road.. Riku sat down on the couch with Axel beside him. Gently he reached out and brushed his fingertips across Axel's face, where his mother slapped him.

"Babe," Riku said softly, his calm eyes catching Axel's wild ones again.

Axel's gaze broke free from Riku's and he glanced down at his hand, "Think I broke something."

Riku looked at it then gingerly picked up his lover's injured hand, "Yeah you did... I can wrap it for now if you don't want to go to the hospital...again..."

"Kay..." Axel said without much feeling. Riku kissed him on the cheek before he went upstairs and retrieved the medical supplies.

Once he had cleaned, splinted and wrapped Axel's hand, following said male's instructions on how to do so, Riku looked back up at the redhead's expressionless face.

"Ax I'm not forcing you to talk to me about anything you don't want to. But I'm here if you decide on it," Riku said gently as he laced his fingers with Axel's.

"...I know. I just... God I don't even know. I feel like I should tell you... like I should have a long time ago but... it just... I wanted to forget about all of it. I wanted a fresh start..."

"I understand. If you don't want to tell me then-" Axel cut him off.

"No... I want to..."


	13. Axel's Past

**Author's Note-I adore you all and your reviews. They inspire me.**

**Warnings-Axel's past. Language, bad situations.**

Axel looked at the younger male beside him as he began his story, "Can I smoke in here?"

"Yeah, we've got the house for the next few days so Dad won't know," Riku said softly.

"Okay well... I'm not sure where to start, so uh... I never knew my father...which I guess you already know why... so I always grew up seeing mom having a bunch of different guys around all the time. I didn't really know that it wasn't normal until I went to school. Not like I had cable to watch those happy little families on TV. So I just sort of convinced myself that it was all normal... you know? Well...when I went to school all that changed. I don't remember much when I was younger I just remember coming home this one time and mom had a real big guy with her. He looked like he could've been a wrestler or something. Well I don't remember a lot. But... I know I seen mom lying on the couch looking like she was desperate for something. She was talking to the guy when I got home from school. Then when she seem me her eyes lit up. And she said, 'I'll let you do whatever you want to the kid for it!' then he looked at me and fucking smiled. That evil sadistic smile. I know he nodded and then came over to me. I don't remember the rest...I just know I was raped and the next day hurt like hell."

Axel was looked at his hands as he spoke, not making any eye contact with Riku what so ever.

"I don't remember much of my childhood... I guess some part of my brain blocked it to keep me from breaking down or something. Once I was older, in middle school I think... I started smoking cigarettes. I don't know why but it just kinda seemed like the thing to do. My mom smoked worse things so she couldn't give me shit for it. By this point she was doing coke and when she couldn't get that it was crack. Once I was in high school I started smoking pot. Not a big deal really... I wasn't addicted to it, just found comfort with the kids that did it. They didn't care that I came from a broken home and had shitty clothes, like the rest of the people did. You know?"

Now Axel glanced up at Riku, just for a brief moment. The younger male nodded silently.

"Pot just made me not care about what happened most of the time. Sometimes I would end up thinking way to much but not all the time. Life at home was still hell. Mom still had a few different guys and she was still huge on drugs. One day I came home from school and one of her guys just left, I was happy. She smiled at me, sitting on the couch and I smiled back and went to raid the fridge. It was empty. When I came back in the room she had a mirror with a few white powder lines on it. I knew what it was but I didn't know anything about it. Crank's a horrible drug... or at least in my case. She took a small straw and snorted a long in right in front of me. She held her hair for a minute and then she was fine. She laughed, I'm guessing at my facial expression and handed it to me. She looked so thrilled. So happy that I was going to join her. So I did, I thought what the hell why not? I don't remember much expect that horrible pain in my face. My throat felt numb and everything in my head seemed to be on fire. She told me to calm down." Axel ran his hand through his long hair and lit a cigarette before he continued.

"So from there I started doing coke. Life at home still sucked, I was still dealing with mom's men and I was still going to school. When I was 16 I went and got my license, took the driver's test and passed, all the while I was craving so bad I thought I'd scream. It was that bad. Then one day I went to school and this kid walked up to me and handed me a rehab card. At first I was so pissed I just wanted to beat the shit out of him but I couldn't. He was too pretty for that. Something about him screamed at me. I don't know. The next day I sought him out asking him why he'd given me that. He smiled and said, 'Because you're an addict and you'd be an amazing person if you weren't.' I shook my head and asked his name, Roxas. A few months went by I tried to keep my grades up in school, and with some help from other's I did. Then I came home one day and seen mom freaking out. She told me one of her 'men' had overdosed. Then I seen him. Walked into the kitchen and he was lying there completely dead. I can't describe it to you... I just can't." Axel took a long drag from his cigarette before he continued.

"Needless to say that was incentive I needed to quit. I went to school told all of my 'stoner crew' that I was checking myself in. Mostly they were happy I was doing what I needed to, although some of them were pissed. My dealer found out somehow too, but I'll get to that. I found Roxas and thanked him. He smiled and told me he'd be here when I got out if I didn't have anyone else. That helped a lot too... everyone I was friends with did drugs... I didn't need that. So that night I drove myself to a clinic. That too is something I can't get into details about but it wasn't easy. I went through withdrawals so bad I just wanted to die and sometimes I thought I was going to. But after a while, I don't remember how long I was in there... for a few months at least, but I quit. I was clean and good. I felt as if I could go back into the real world and not get back into drugs... they though so too." Axel put out his cigarette and looked over at Riku then back down at his hands.

"I went back to school... it was June now. I went to summer school and took care of the classes I could. I still failed that year. My second 10th grade year was hard but I doubled all my classes to catch up. I ended up talking a lot to Roxas and studying with him. He was in 9th grade that year but he had a bunch of advanced classes. He'd let me come over and stay there for a few days in a row. His mom seemed to understand that life was hell for me at home. I don't know if it was pity or not but I really didn't care."

"Then I guess one night it all just sort of happened. Roxas n I got together. It's not like it was obvious that I was into him but it was still unexpected I guess. I don't know. I know that from that point though... I wanted to make my life better. Not just for me but for him too. He changed me. Don't get me wrong he was no angel but it helped knowing he wasn't a junkie. So going into my 11th grade year we were still together, I practically lived that his house. We did everything together. One night he was at a friends house so I walked over to meet him, and then walk home. I didn't have my baby on the road at this point anymore. His friend lived over in the scummy section of town, the area I grew up in. so I walked over and we started to head back to his house when I heard this low chuckle. I know it sounds like a bad movie but I swear I'm not lying."

"I head a 'Hey Red, you quit on me,' or something like that, and I knew it was my old dealer. This guy made me nervous when I was still buying from him, n now that I was sober I was even more creeped out. I scoffed lightly and said something big and bad, being an idiot. The conversation was a blur really. I just remember him pulling out a knife or something. Then I remember Roxas falling, clinging to my white shirt. He fell onto the ground and laid there gasping for air... fucking choking on his own blood. I went to go get help I think, and he reached up and grabbed my shirt, staining the white a deep red. His cobalt blue eyes were fading fast. I just held him in a state of shock as he died."

"I don't remember how I got back to his house or who his mother knew... I remember the funeral...sitting in the second row until I could go up there and see the only person I had in my life, dead. I seen him lying there but it wasn't him. I cant describe it... it was horrible. I.. God it just... I don't even know how to explain it."

Axel pulled out a cigarette and lit it, trying to calm himself. He looked over at Riku and threaded his finger's through his. The younger teen squeezed his hand, "Love you."

"I love you too Ri," Axel said softly.

"I guess...after that shit went back down hill. Roxas' mom didn't want anything to do with me. I think she blamed me for getting her son killed. I know I thought that. My mom didn't stop abusing drugs. I guess the only thing I did right was to not get back into them, some reason I knew Roxas would've been pissed. I finished my junior year mainly because I didn't have much left of it. Started my senior year when I just stopped showing up. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't go there around all those people and deal with that. I got a job at a local bar serving drinks and stripping, paid good. After a while. A long while, mom decided she wanted to try to get away from all of that, I was up for that. For some reason I just couldn't let her leave on her own I felt bad I guess. Besides it was my last chance to start over...to get away from all those people. So I came here too.. my boss put in a good word for me at Lucky's so I started working there a few days before I went to school."

"That's really all I have to say. I just wanted to forget. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, babe," Axel looked at him, a sad broken expression on his face, in his eyes.

"It's alright Ax, I understand," Riku let go of Axel's hand before he put his arm around the older male. Axel put out his cigarette and pressed his face in the crook of Riku's neck, wrapping his arm around his waist. After a few moments they ended up lying down with the TV on for some noise. Axel's head was on Riku' chest with his arm wrapped around him. Riku had one hand in Axel's hair while the other one rubbed circles on his back. Neither of them said anything else for a while. Neither of them needed to.

Riku had put on cartoons, just because they weren't depressing. Axel was watching them to take his mind off of his past. After a while the redhead let his eyes close, Riku stayed awake just making sure he was okay. He looked down at his sleeping lover, letting his eyes roam over his face. Fighting with his mom like that after being in the hospital and then moving things probably took a lot out of him, Riku thought.

After a few moments of peaceful sleep the older male twitched and murmed in his sleep. His face contorted to a look of fear and he shook his head slightly. Axel was usually a peaceful sleeper.

"Hey, babe...Axel wake up," Riku said, while shaking his shoulder.

After a moment Axel awoke with a start. "Wha-"

"Shh, it was just a dream," Riku soothed softly.

Axel looked up at him and the fear melted from his face. "Gods... this is why I hate talking about this shit... I relive it all when I sleep."

"I'm sorry... look tomorrows Christmas Eve...which means we don't have school," He'd forgotten about that, "So don't worry about shit right now, just relax. I'm gonna make dinner, cause I'm hungry, alright?"

"Kay...babe I'm sorry I flipped out earlier when I hit the side of the house..." Axel said as he sat up.

"It's okay. You were pissed off and hurt I understand...just don't make a habit out of it," The silver haired teen got up and pressed a soft kiss to Axel's lips before he walked into the kitchen. Riku pulled out a box of elbow macaroni. He walked over to the kitchen and got out the milk and three kinds of cheeses. Walking back to the stove he began making Macaroni and Cheese. After he made the cheese sauce and got the noodles boiling he felt warm arms wrap around his waist.

"Hm?"

"You know I love you right?" Axel said softly.

"I know Ax. I love you too...so why are you sucking up to me?"

"Just cause I like to. And you never ravished me," Axel smiled deviously against his neck.

"Heh...we have all day tomorrow for that. You can wait," Riku glanced back at him and Axel laughed.

"Alright, I guess." Axel joked. "Mac and cheese?"

"Indeed. Now get off me I gotta finish this," Riku kissed his cheek and Axel let go. Riku smiled softly as he heard the redhead hop up on the counter. He drained the noodles and turned around to get a large bowl when Axel handed him one.

"Thanks," Riku said before he put the food into the bowl and mixed in the sauce. Riku added pepper and salt, then he placed it on the table.

"Do you eat any sort of vegetable?" Riku looked at Axel, a teasing smile on his face.

"Why yes. I eat green beans, peas and brocoli with cheese...sometimes other things but their usually stir fried."

"Hm...okay. Green beans it is!" Riku opened the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen green beans. He put some into a small pan, added water and put it on the stove. Riku turned to Axel again,  
"What do you want to drink?"

"Whatcha got?"

"Uh..." Riku walked over to the refrigerator, "milk, pineapple juice, pomegranate blueberry juice and water...oh yeah and koolaide."

"What is it with the kool-aide?" Axel laughed.

"It's cheap and sugary..." Riku pulled out the pomegranate blueberry juice and got down two glasses, filling one he looked at the redhead.

"Yeah that works," Riku filled his glass as well and set them on the table. He walked back over and finished the green beans. After pulled them off the hot burner and adding butter, he reached up near Axel and got two plates down. Putting green beans and mac and cheese on them he set one down for Axel then sat down himself. The redhead hopped off the counter and seated himself at the table.

The two ate quietly, not having much to say.

"Hey this is good babe," Axel complimented him quietly.

"Thanks... and yes it is," Riku said, pretending to boast.

Once dinner was done they put the dishes in the sink, and Axel followed Riku upstairs.

"So how come you don't have a Christmas tree?" Axel asked.

"A pine tree? On an island? You're kidding right?" Riku looked back at him as he jogged up the stairs.

"Nah I bet we could find one if we really tried!" Axel grinned.

"You can find a tree if you really want it," Riku said teasingly as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Actually if I wanna break into my old apartment I have a fake one in my closet that I didn't even think about getting... hell I think I might get it. I know when mom's not there..."

"Alright just don't go getting caught..."

"I still cant believe tomorrow is Christmas Eve..." Axel said as they walked into his new room.

"I know... so you want help unpacking this stuff?" Riku looked around the room at the boxes.

"Sure if you really want to help...just pick a bag I guess," Axel gestured to his belongings.

Riku nodded and walked out into his own bedroom. Returning a few moments later with his stereo, he plugged it into the wall and put in a mix CD. Axel gave him the thumbs up as he unzipped a bag.

The two unpacked and organized the room while listening to random music. Once Axel unpacked his CDs he put in his own mix.

After what seemed like forever they got everything unpacked and most of it put away. Riku looked over at his lover, who was thumbing through a sketchbook.

"Whatcha doing babe?" Riku walked over to him and sat down slightly behind him on the twin sized bed.

"Looking through old stuff..." Axel flipped past the one of the city that Riku had seen the earlier.

"Hey, what was that one?" Axel went back to it, "I seen it when I was helping you pack..."

"Oh...this is where I grew up. It's the city from the top of my old apartment complex. I think it was dusk...thats why its kinda orange..." Axel looked over at Riku.

"Oh... I just liked how it looked... it should be framed or up on a wall or something..." Axel scoffed at the idea.

"I never really worried about it... you want to put it up somewhere you can though," Axel shrugged and set the sketchbook against the wall.

"I think I will..." Riku mused softly as he wrapped his arm around the redhead's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Axel leaned back against him, smiling, "So...do you want me to grab the tree before work tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure if you really want to go there...wait, you have to work tomorrow?" he hadn't known that.

"Yeah... just for a few hours... I go in at 8 in the morning, get out at 1," Axel dropped his head back to lean on Riku's shoulder.

"Sounds rough," he teased lightly.

"Oh it is. Dancing in front of a bunch of horny people, with my santa hat and whatever else they come up with..."

"They make you wear that?"

"Not the hat... I just like to around Christmas," Axel grinned.

"It could be sexy..." Riku said in thought.

"Mhm...although I'd rather see you in it..." Axel sat up before he turned around completely to look at his lover.

"Yeah I'm sure..." Riku smirked right as Axel's lips met his own. The younger male returned the open mouthed kiss, mewling softly when the redhead's hands ran down his back.

"Hello there," Axel smiled devilishly

"Shut up," Riku growled even though he blushed, before he pressed his lips back to Axel's.

Axel pulled Riku onto his lap as they continued to kiss. Riku pulled away long enough to pull off the redhead's shirt. He looked into his lover's face when he seen the hurting look.

"Baby, are you okay?" Riku backed off a bit and met his gaze.

"...yeah... I just, shit keeps coming back to me you know? I just need to go to bed..." Axel searched his lover's eyes briefly before Riku nodded and got off of him.

"I'm sorry," Riku stood up and picked up his shirt.

"It's fine Ri, I just need to sleep and get shit outta my head... I'm gonna stay in here tonight I have to get up early..." Axel ran his hand through his spiky hair.

"Alright," Riku gave him a half hearted smile before he walked over to him. The younger male wrapped his arms gently around his neck.

"I love you, Axel," Riku said softly before he kissed him.

"Love you too," the silver haired teen let go of him and walked out of the room, into his own.

Axel pulled off his clothes and laid down in his bed. Sighing softly he tried to get some sleep. Trying not to think about the past...and if he'd make the same mistakes he did then, now.

Riku walked into his own room and pulled off his clothes. Digging out a pair of soft pajama pants he put them on and crawled into bed. He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to get comfortable. It wasn't easy without the redhead beside him anymore, but he wanted to be alone and Riku could respect that.


	14. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note- This chapter will rot you're teeth! I had more to this one... but I broke it into two chapters.**

**Warnings- Shonen-ai, yaoi, language.**

Riku woke up when he heard the front door slam. Yawning quietly he dragged himself out of bed. He glanced at the clock, 7:46 am, much too early. The silver haired teen scuffed down the stairs anyway and poured himself a cup of coffee. He didn't have too long to get out shopping, then be able to make it back here and do what he wanted before Axel got home. He padded out into the living room and seen the tree resting, in it's box beside the front door.

He set his coffee down and drug the tree out of the box. He set it up in the living room beside the couch. Which was much more difficult then he thought it was going to be. The damn branches had to be arranged just so or it looked stupid.

Riku looked up at it, the fake pine tree stood about 7 feet tall. Riku hadn't ever had a Christmas tree, but he knew how they were supposed to look. Basically. The tree came with lights already on it, which made things easier. Axel had garland stuffed in the box with the tree, so Riku took a guess and wrapped it around the tree. He guessed if Axel wanted other things on it he would have to help.

Once he was done the silver haired teen walked to the bathroom and got in the shower. Riku let the hot water run down his body and relax him before he realized that he didn't have all day. He cleaned himself up quickly and got out of the shower. He threw the towel around his waist and padded into his bedroom to begin his hunt for clothes. Finally he found some. He got dressed in a pair of baggy pants and a black tee shirt and ran a brush through his hair before he put on his shoes. Riku grabbed his wallet, cellphone and Axel's hoodie, before he headed outside.

Riku burrowed into the oversized hooded sweatshirt as he made his way down the street. It was too cold out for this. That damn redhead better be happy with him.

Riku scuffed onto the main strip, where all of the stores. Looking around at them all, he wandering into one. A pretty young girl greeted him once he was inside, where it was warm.

Hello, how can I help you?" She smiled brightly.

"Uh... I'm just looking around," Riku offered her a half smiled and she walked away.

_What the hell should I even get him..._ Riku thought as he wandered around.

He walked down a few isles and got an idea. _This would work._

Once he purchased Axel's gifts he wandered down the street. Deciding not to stop at another store, Riku headed home. He walked in through the door and brought the bag into the kitchen.

He got out the tube of wrapping paper they still had from last year and wrapped Axel's gifts. After the teen put the paper away he placed the packages under the tree.

Riku walked into the kitchen and got the vacuum out. Time to clean.

Once he vacuumed the carpets he put the machine back in the closet. Riku walked into the bedroom and cleaned everything up. He pulled out a box of red, green and white candles and placed them around the room. Riku finished making the room look how he wanted it and picked up his cell phone.

"Hello Romeo's? I need to make a reservation for 3:30 pm today if possible? Yes... Hayashi... thank you," Riku hung up the phone and smiled to himself. Riku glanced at the clock, 12:31. He padded into the bathroom and showered quickly. He had cleaned the entire house, it wasn't like that was an easy thing.

He got out of the shower and walked into his bedroom, careful not to move anything he put on a pair of black dress pants. He heard the front door open, just as he put on a pair of socks. Riku grabbed a hair tie and his light blue, button up, long sleeve dress shirt. He shut the door behind him as he put on the shirt, leaving the top few buttons undone. Riku walked downstairs as he cuffed his sleeves.

"Hey you," Riku smiled as Axel took off his shoes, a red santa hat adorning his head.

"Hey babe, you're looking spiffy," Axel stood up and walked over to his lover, resting his hands on his hips.

"Mhm...we're going somewhere, get dressed," Riku smiled before he pressed his lips to Axel's.

"Mm okay, where?"

"Not telling you, go shower n such," Axel laughed lightly before he nodded and walked upstairs.

"And stay out of my room!" Riku yelled up after him.

"Kay!" Axel called back as he got into the shower. Riku pulled his hair back, then took it down again, indecisive.

After a little while Axel walked back down the stairs, buttoning his white long sleeve shirt. He had on form fitting black dress pants and black shoes.

"Hey... this look alright?"

Riku looked up from his position on the couch and smiled, "Yeah, you look good."

Axel left a few buttons undone showing a small patch of his chest and he was currently cuffing his sleeves. His hair was still damp and not as wild as it usually was. "Alright. Are you gonna tell me where we're going being that I have to drive?"

"Hm...no," Riku said playfully as he stood up and placed his hands on Axel's shoulders.

"So how are we getting there?" Axel put his hands on Riku's waist and leaned in closer to him, so he was only inches away from his lips.

"I'll give you directions," Riku closed his eyes and smiled when he felt Axel's lips on his.

"So when are we leaving?" Axel pulled back from him slightly.

"Now, it takes about 30 minutes to get there," Riku kissed him again softly before he went and got his black coat. Axel did the same and the two headed outside.

Axel drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove. Riku gave him directions where to go and after what seemed like forever he told him to pull to the side of the road. Axel did so, then looked around.

"Romeo's?" Axel asked a surprised expression on his face.

"Mhm," Riku nodded, kissed him briefly on the cheek and got out of the car.

Axel followed him inside the building and looked around. The place was cozy, dimy lit with a candle on each table. Riku walked up to the front desk and said something to the woman, but Axel wasn't paying any attention. He was too busy taking in the room before him.

"Wow," Axel breathed as they were seated in a booth, in the back of the room.

"Here are your menu's. My name is Silvia, can I get you something to drink to start?" She smiled as she pulled out her pen.

"Um, I'll have a glass of Danzante please," Riku said as he looked though the menu.

"Okay and for you sir?"

"A glass of Sensi."

"Okay, I'll be back shortly with those," The girl walked away to get their drinks.

"Red wine?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Axel looked up from the menu at his lover.

"Nothing, just seems like something you'd get," Riku's teasing smile reached his eyes and Axel shook his head.

"Yeah... what are you getting anyway?" Axel asked.

"I don't know...this looks pretty good," Riku pointed to something on the page he couldn't pronounce.

After they had ordered and received their wine, Riku looked up to see Axel's eyes on him a warm smile on his face.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Nothing. I'm kind of stunned that you took me here still. Love you," Axel reached his hand out on the table and Riku intertwined their fingers together.

"Love you too..." Riku smiled softly back. "Why are you so shocked?"

"I don't know I just wasn't expecting it. I didn't even know this place existed and all. Sides you're out at a romantic resturant with me. That alone speaks volumes."

"Why, because of the public thing?" Riku asked.

"No, you're putting up with me," Axel gently squeezed his hand.

"Hm I do that everyday. Besides you make me happy," Riku held his gaze for a moment longer then looked down at his wine glass.

"Hn," Axel made a small contented noise then brought Riku's hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

Finally the food arrived and the boys let go of each other to eat.

"So what did you get me for Christmas?" Axel joked.

"I'm not telling you... you'll just have to wait and see," Riku glanced up at him.

"Uh huh...I could get it out of you...but that wouldn't be fair," Axel joked.

"Definitely not. What did you get me?" Riku asked in between bites of pasta.

"Not telling you... and you'll see tomorrow."

"Mm I suppose that's fair..."

The boys finished eating as they joked around with each other. The waitress came by and collected their plates, smiling at the obviously happy couple.

"That was awesome," Axel stated happily as he sipped what was left of his wine.

"Mhm," Riku agreed as he emptied his wine glass. He took Axel's hand back in his own again and smiled as the waitress showed up.

"Here's you're bill...just pay up front when you're ready," She handed Riku the bill and walked away.

"Hey," Axel said softly as he caught Riku's attention again.

"Hm," The redhead's other hand cupped the side of his face, drawing Riku to him. Their lips met softly, for a short gentle kiss.

"Ready to go?" Riku asked as he grabbed the bill, keeping his hand in Axel's. The redhead nodded and stood up, leading him through the tables to the front desk.

Riku paid the bill and went outside with Axel. The redhead stopped walking and pulled his lover to his chest. Wrapping his arms securely around his waist, Riku's hands found his shoulders. Axel dipped his head slightly and pressed his lips to Riku's passionately. The cinnamon male parted his lips and Riku matched him, sliding his tongue along the other's. Riku mewled softly into the other's mouth and Axel pulled him tighter against his body.

"Babe, I'm cold," Riku whispered against his lips.

"Okay... come on," Axel kissed him again before he pulled away and walked to the car.

Riku popped a piece of gum in his mouth as he leaned back in his seat. He put his head on Axel's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Hm?" Axel looked down at him.

"Nothing. I love you is all," Riku kissed his neck softly.

"Nn Riku, don't distract the driver..." Axel warned.

"Sorry baby," Riku looked out the window watching the scenery gradually become more rural.

After a while they finally reached Riku's house and got out of the car. Once they were inside Riku kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat before he ran upstairs. Pulling out his lighter, he lit the candles and flipped on the CD player, letting some mellow music fill the silence. He spit out his gum and went to walk back downstairs when he was met with his lover, in his santa hat.

"Whatcha up to?" Axel asked teasingly.

"Nothing...nice hat," Riku hooked his fingers into Axel's belt loops and backed into the room, pulling the willing Axel with him.

Riku stopped walking and let go of his lover. Axel looked around at the candle lit room. There were poinsettias on the dresser adding to the atmosphere. There was also mistletoe hanging over the bed.

Axel smiled and pressed his mouth to his lover's, his searing lips moving against Riku's.

"Axel," Riku murdered softly.

"Hm?" He slowly backed his boyfriend onto the bed. Axel straddled his hips as his nimble finger's found the top button on Riku's shirt. Slowly he began to undo each button, kissing every inch of exposed skin.

"Hn, Axel," Riku mewled softly. Axel smiled and swirled his tongue around his nipple. The redhead bit down roughly then soothed it again. Riku's hands gripped Axel's hair and neck as his back arched off the bed.

Axel pulled away from him and Riku's hands found the buttons on his shirt. Riku pulled the unbuttoned material off his lover, exposing his back and chest. Riku raked his nails down Axel's toned chest causing said male to gasp softly. He pulled off Riku's shirt and threw it to the ground. The redhead ran his hands over Riku's chest and arms before he brought one hand up to his face and kissed him hungrily.

He then slipped down Riku's body and undid his pants in one fluid motion. Glancing back up at his lover, Axel ran his tongue along the hallow of Riku's hip. Riku flicked his gaze down to him as he did so and shivered. Axel smiled and tugged his lover's pants off.

"Hello there," Axel teased as he kissed his lower stomach.

"Hey," Riku breathed before Axel moved lower and licked his member.

Axel looked back up at him before he wrapped his lips around Riku. The smaller male bit his lower lip and arched his back. Axel sucked on him expertly, drawing small noises from his lover.

"Come here," Riku growled softly. Axel released him and did what he was told, crawling slowly up his lover's body body. Riku wrapped his hand in Axel's hair and pulled him down for a burning kiss. The silver haired teen tangled his tongue with his lover's as he hooked his leg around his waist. His hand that wasn't tangled in his hair ran up his back. Riku ravished his mouth and moved down to his neck causing Axel to moan softly.

"Riku..." Axel panted softly as he tilted his head to the side giving the silver haired male more access to his neck.

"Hn?" Riku stopped what he was doing and looked up at Axel.

The redhead brought one hand up to the side of his face, cupping it and running his thumb over his cheek bone. Riku laid his hand over Axel's. The words were clear in his eyes, _Love. _

Riku smiled and kissed him again, softly. Riku let go of his hair and ran both of his hands down Axel's strong back. His hands found their way onto the hem of Axel's pants and he tugged on them futilely.

Axel chuckled softly as he sat back to undo his pants. Once the remaining clothing was discarded...except for the santa hat, Axel lowered himself back over Riku and began kissing him again.

No words were said as Axel got the lubricant and spread a good amount on his fingers. Axel pressed a kiss to Riku's stomach as he eased a finger into him. The redhead kept placing random kisses all over him as he prepared him. Riku's soft keening noises were enough to drive the older male wild, but he kept it in check.

"Ax...I need you," Riku all but moaned.

Axel smiled as he withdrew his fingers, causing a whine from his lover, and lubed his manhood. Riku laced his finger's with Axel's as he pressed the tip against his opening. Slowly he sheathed himself in his lover, elicting a low moan from both of them. Riku's grip tightened on his hand and Axel forced himself to stay still so he could adjust.

After Riku nodded Axel began to move. Riku let the burning pain slowly subside and change into pleasure. He let his eyes rake over his lover, he was holding himself back so he didn't hurt Riku.

"Babe," Riku placed his hand on Axel's cheek. The redhead stopped completely and met Riku's eyes.

"I didn't mean stop..." Riku pushed Axel back, causing him to pull out, and hooked his knees over his shoulders.

"Try it now," Riku smiled, a light blush covering his face. Axel smiled and pushed back into him, deeper than before. Riku moaned softly.

As Axel pulled back and thrust back into Riku, the younger man moaned softly and gripped the back of Axel's neck.

Axel leaned forward wrapped one arm around Riku's leg, bracing himself on his other arm. Riku locked eyes with him, his soft lips parted as he panted with every deep thrust. Axel shuddered and dipped his head, kissing him.

"Axel," Riku gasped lightly.

"Mm, Riku. Love," Axel murmured against his lips.

Riku met each of his thrusts, running his fingers along Axel's neck. Both lovers had a fine sheet of sweat covering them, as they panted. Axel took in his lover's needy appearance and smiled. He moved his hand that was on Riku's leg down to grip his length. Riku yelped at the contact.

The younger male pulled his lover's head down and locked their lips. It wasn't long before Riku spilled himself in Axel's hand, with a silent cry. The older male pushed into him once more and let himself go. The redhead spilled himself deep within his lover.

Axel held steady for a moment, letting Riku lower his legs before he collapsed onto him. Axel pressed his face into the crook of Riku's neck, still buried within him. Both of them laid there in the afterglow, Axel kissing Riku's neck and running his hand down Riku's side, while Riku stroked his hair and back.

Riku tipped his head to the side and caught Axel's lips. "I love you, Axel."

"I love you too sweet," Axel kissed him again and pulled out.

Riku groaned softly and blushed. Axel looked down at him with a soft smile on his face.

"Do you want to shower?"

"Hm? Yeah... I think we should," Riku smiled sheepishly before Axel nodded. The redhead got up off his lover and picked him up bridal style. Riku looped his arms lazily around Axel's neck as they made their way to the shower.

Axel turned on the water and stepped under it with Riku tight in his arms. The older male kissed him warmly as he set him on his feet. He wobbled slightly and leaned back against Axel's warm body. The older male smiled and kissed his cheek as he got the shampoo out. Once he cleaned Riku and himself up the redhead shut off the water and got out of the shower.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and Riku did the same. Both men made their way back into Riku's room and the younger male discarded his towel as he laid down. Axel blew out the candles that hadn't melted down all the way and joined his lover on the bed. Axel got rid of his towel and got under the blankets, pulling Riku under with him.

Riku laid his head on Axel's toned chest and wrapped his arm around him too. Axel wrapped his arm around Riku's shoulders and leaned his head against the top of Riku's.

"Hey babe...Merry Christmas," Axel kissed the top of his head.

"Mm Christmas Eve," Riku mumbled.

"No it's after midnight...it's Christmas," Axel smiled.

"Oh...damn, that was time consuming," Riku laughed lightly.

"Mhm... and well worth it."

Riku laughed,"Indeed."

"Mm...I'm sorry about last night... you know kicking you out of the room and all," Axel looked down at him.

Riku opened his eyes and met Axel's, "It's okay, I understand you needed space. Besides you didn't have to try so hard to not wake me up in the morning."

"Okay...you know I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you right? I love you, and I really do mean that...with everything I am...I sound like a fucking sap," Axel pressed his hand to his eyes.

Riku smiled softly, "I know that and I trust you. And I love you too...sap or not."

"Thanks," Axel kissed him again, "I swear you bring out the sap in me though babe."

"Eh...it's okay, so...you really wore me out you know...I'm gonna pass out," Riku kissed his neck as he curled up to him again.

"Mm me too...see you in the morning...I'll make breakfast too..." Axel murmured as he held his lover close. Soon both boys were consumed by sleep.


End file.
